Demanding
by Queencloud2443
Summary: With one goal in mind Satsuki is determined to live up to her title as the smartest student at Namimori Middle. She isn't going to let a childhood friend's recent discovery of being the heir to a mafia empire, or a scary prefects strange fixation get in her way. (Episodic series, I've been told this is a slow burn)
1. Ep 1: What!

**Ep 1: What?! I'm a Tenth-Generation Mafia Boss**

"Honey, Rui is terrorizing that Sawada boy again."

Rolling her eyes, Satsuki finished putting her hair into a ponytail before moving to get her shoes on. She knew her mom wanted her to stop Rui, but Tsuna could survive a few more seconds. With her bag on her back and her shoes on, she pushed open the door.

"RAWR I WILL TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO THAT I LIKE HER!" A blur of movement flew past her, the wind from the force making her shield her face from the wind.

"What the…" She ignored Rui pawing at her leg as she looked out the gate to see Tsuna running away in only his underwear.

Ciao-su." Looking around for the source, Satsuki looked down to the ground to see a child in a suit and fedora.

"Hello, and who are you?" She asked, kneeling down at his level.

"I'm dame Tsuna's new tutor." He said, "Reborn."

Raising a brow she didn't bother asking him how a toddler could be a tutor, she needed to get to school. "Well hopefully you can help him get better grades." She smiled at him, "Now excuse me I need to be getting to school."

The disciplinary committee has been very adamant about tardies recently and she wanted to avoid those thugs as long as she could.

* * *

 _Since I originally didn't have the first 17 eps written I've decided to catch up on those. I'll be moving these to the beginning of the story once I have them all updated. Until then, these will be at the end and then eventually moved. Before I go any further in the story I wanted to get these out because relationships are changing and I'm not sure I'll be able to write a beginning once it's all done._


	2. Ep 2: The End of the School!

**Ep 2: The End of the School?!**

The ill tempered transfer student was suddenly her responsibility. After the way he treated Tsuna in class she wanted nothing to do with him but sensei had insisted. "Gokudera-kun, sensei asked me help you get caught up in class."

"Tch, I don't need your help woman."

Her eye twitched, he wasn't even looking at her, why the girls were so taken by him was beyond her. "Don't be an so stubborn." She sighed, "You just got here," she put her notebooks for each class down on his desk. "Look over these notes and return them when you're done."

"Whatever."

Rolling her eyes she went back to her desk. What a stubborn personality.

After class she was sitting in the library when loud explosions from outside caught her attention. Looking out the window she saw Tsuna, Reborn and Gokudera, the latter having lit dynamite in his hands.

Brown eyes widened as she watched Tsuna run away from the blasts. What the hell, why did Reborn have a gun? Why was Yamamoto there? WHY WAS TSUNA IN HIS UNDERWEAR AGAIN!

* * *

 _Review!_


	3. Ep 3: Electric Shock! Cooking of Love

**Ep 3: Electric Shock! Cooking of Love and Fear!**

By the time she finished plating her cake everyone had long disappeared, most of her classmate wanted to give their cakes to Yamamoto or Gokudera but she wasn't sure who she would give hers to. It's not like there was a boy she liked or wanted to impress.

The halls were quiet on her journey and when she turned the corner she ran into someone, but managed to save the plate.

"Sorry, I wasn't-" Brown eyes met narrowed grey and she felt every muscle in her freeze. "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!"

"What are you doing in the halls herbivore, you should be in class."

"I-I was ju-just getting back from ho-home ec." She held out the cake as if it would explain everything.

He looked at her, then the cake before snatching it from her hands. "Get to class before I bite you to death!"

"H-Hai!"

 _Why did he have to be so scary!_

* * *

 _I want to give everyone a little insight since I try not to write by anyone else's POV but you need to understand how their relationship began._

 _ **Hibari thinks that she made the cake and wanted to give it to him.**_

 _ **In a review let me know how you think his mind worked, I'd love to hear your versions!**_


	4. Ep 4: Ayee! A Girl

**Ep 4: Ayee! A Girl's Feelings!**

Satsuki pushed the door to Tsuna's room, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Reborn-san asked me to come help you with some homework."

Hope flared in Tsuna's eyes, "Satsuki-chan is the smartest person in our year, she should be able to solve it!"

"Tch," Gokudera glared at her, "We'll see about that."

"Don't be so rude Gokudera-kun!"

Satsuki smiled and introduced herself to the girl who had spoken up, Haru.

Looking over the problem she tried to figure it out but immediately realized it was too much for her. It was one of those problems that teachers threw in there that were too many levels higher than what everyone was used to.

"Sorry, this is beyond me." She smiled bashfully.

"Then there's no hope!" Tsuna cried.

"Smartest person my ass." Gokudera sneered, but she pretended not to hear.

"Why don't we ask an adult?" Haru suggested.

* * *

 _I feel, like with everyone, Gokudera is like bitch the boss should rely only on me. A bit of jealousy, a bit of rivalry, that's their relationship_

 _Review!_


	5. Ep 5: The Head Prefect

**Ep 5: The Head Prefect's Amusement**

"What are you still doing in school Herbivore?" Satsuki almost dropped the books in her arms at _his_ voice.

She turned around and clutched the books to her chest like a lifeline. "Hi-Hibari-san! Sorry I was doing some research on…" She trailed off on the impatient look in his eyes. "I'll le-leave now!"

"Research on what?" The question stopped her in her tracks and she swallowed painfully. He was going to bite her to death wasn't he. This was just him leading up to it, she should've just left when the bell rang. "Don't make me repeat myself herbivore."

Flinching she nodded furiously. "So-Sorry Hibari-san, I was researching feudal era laws." She held out one of the books she had in her hands, hoping it would keep her unbitten.

"Hm." He took the book from her and looked it over before turning his narrow grey eyes in her, "Why?"

"Hi-History class project."

"Hm." When he turned to leave she visibly relaxed, and when he disappeared around the corner she grabbed her things and hurried off of campus. No way was she going to push her luck.

* * *

 _I see Hibari reading a lot in the endings and sometimes in the show and I began to wonder what could he be reading?_

 _In dialogue during the arcobaleno tests, he somehow knew what a feudal era weapon was, even saying he'd never seen one before. I can see him reading up laws, history and weapons stuff._

 ** _Let me know what you think Hibari reads in his free time in a review!_**


	6. Ep 6: Ni-Hao Gyoza Fist

**Ep 6: Ni-Hao Gyoza Fist**

"Thank you for the help." Makoto grinned, "My mom is going to kill me if I don't pass the next test. I think she was even saying saying she'll ship me back to live with my uncle in the country."

"I know how you feel," Her parents were often on her about getting good grades too. Though it helped her form her goals, get good grades, get into a good high school, get good grades, get into a good college, get good grades, get a nice job. Everything else would take a back seat to that.

They came to the street where they would separate, "I'll text you when I'm done at home, we can meet here again before heading to the cafe."

Nodding at her classmate, Satsuki began to walk home. She was going to change into comfortable clothing and grab a quick snack before meeting up with Makoto.

"Everyone run for it!"

 _Tsuna?_

"Let go, let go!"

 _Haru?_

Before she even had time to wonder what was happening a loud explosion reached her ears and the force pushed her flat on her back.

 _What the…_


	7. Ep 7: Extreme! A Fiery Older Brother

**Ep 7: Extreme! A Fiery Older Brother**

"Hold it in…"

Peeking over the fence, Satsuki saw the toddler, Lambo, hanging off of a tree, crying loudly.

"Are you okay Lambo-chan?" She had seem him at Tsuna's house before.

"Lambo-san is okay, Lambo-san isn't crying because he's stuck in a tree."

Smiling, she made her way towards him, "Can I help you get down Lambo-san?"

His cries softened to sniffles as he looked at her, "Lambo-san will allow it."

She helped untangle him from the tree and pulled out a candy from her bag. "Here Lambo-chan."

"You're nice." He took the candy from her hands, "Lambo-san will let you be one of his lackeys!"

"Wow, really."

He nodded, "I am the great Lambo-san, what is your name?"

"Satsuki Nakamura."


	8. Ep 8: The Experienced Boss Had Love

**Ep 8: The Experienced Boss Had Love for His Family**

"Yo, Satsuki-chan!" The brown haired girl jumped slightly at the sudden noise and turned to find Yamamoto and Gokudera running towards her.

"Hey."

"Oi woman have you seen the tenth anywhere?" Gokudera snapped at her.

"Now, now Gokudera you can ask Satsuki-chan nicely."

"No, is something wrong?" Gokudera seemed more angry than usual, and Yamamoto looked slightly worried.

"It's none of your business woman!" The bomber took off again, muttering, "Waste of time." Under his breath.

Yamamoto offered her an apologetic look before taking off after Gokudera.

She frowned at Gokudera's retreating back, "Jerk."

* * *

 _I love Gokudera but in the beginning of the show he was a little shit!_

 _My favorite line in the show is from his little shit days and it was, "I don't trust anyone older than me!"_

 _I wanna write a story with him, but he's so hard for me to write for!_


	9. Ep 9: Life-Shortening Skullitis

Ep 9: Life-Shortening Skullitis

"Man why do I have cleaning duty today." Makoto whined.

"Did you have plans?"

"No, but I was going to watch the baseball team practice today," The girl smiled dreamily as she leaned against the broom, "Yamamoto-kun is so dreamy." She didn't reply, just continued to wipe the door down and that wasn't the right choice. "How about you Satsuki-chan, do you have a type?"

"A type? I'm not really looking at boys right now, I want to get through school first."

Makoto huffed, "Come on, you have to have an idea of what kind of guy you want."

Satsuki thought about it for a second and shrugged "I want someone reliable, and responsible."

"Boo, that's boring." Makoto pulled her over to the window, overlooking the baseball field where practice was happening. "Look at Yamamoto-kun." She pointed at the tall figure with the bat, "He's nice, reliable and willing to have fun. I can see him being spontaneous, and maybe even having a bit of serious streak."

"Yes, but Yamamoto-kun is a bit of an airhead. He would think you asking him out is the same as hanging out as friends."

"Then how about Gokudera-kun?" She continued, "He's smart, loyal, a foreigner, good looking and a bad boy. He is the definition of cool!"

Satsuki cringed at her friends description of the hothead. "No."

"Hm, well Sawada isn't really cool or reliable. How about Hibari-san?"

Ripping away from Makoto's grasp she turned to stare at the girl incredulously. "What the he-"

"Believe it or not there is a small fan club for him." Makoto looked around then leaned in closer and whispered, "Some girls thing he is handsome under the thick crust of evil on him."

"Oh god."

"But imagine-"

This was a pointless conversation and she interrupted her friend before she started quoting romance dramas at her. "Makoto you need to think less of boys and do more studying or your mom isn't going to let you go out ever."

"You're so mean Satsuki-chan, how are you ever going to find a boyfriend?"

"I have a while to figure it out, now hurry up and finish sweeping so we can go home."

* * *

 _I refuse to believe that in anime land Namimori that Hibari does not have a fan club of girls that want to be bitten!_


	10. Ep 10: The Exploding Lunch Box

**Ep 10: The Exploding Lunch Box**

Satsuki returned the books she had gotten from the library and was walking down the hall when she heard very familiar voices. Peeking into the empty classroom she found Lambo standing by the window talking to Tsuna and the rest of his friends.

Smiling she walked over, "Lambo-chan."

"Satsuki!" Lambo jumped into her arms, "Do you have any candy? Lambo-san completed his first errand today!"

"Really!" She pet his head, "You're a good boy aren't you, but I didn't know you did. How about next time I'll bring you one, no I'll bring you two!" He giggled as she fussed over him a bit more before placing him down on the windowsill again.

"Sh-She did it." Gokudera looked like he was going to cry.

"Did what?" She asked, eyeing the boys, Reborn and...Kangaroo questionably.

"You are now Tsuna's right hand man." Reborn answered.

She could feel the daggers Gokudera was glaring at her and she quickly backed up, "I don't need that, please give it to Gokudera-kun." With that she said a quick goodbye and left. She did not want to be Gokudera's rival in this.

* * *

 _This was the episode where they're looking for a babysitter for Lambo, but to get Gokudera to participate, Reborn said the winner would get the title of Right Hand Man._


	11. Ep 11: The Gyoza Buns of Love and Death

**Ep 11: The Gyoza Buns of Love and Death **

"The bride of the Vongola?" Satsuki had heard them use the word Vongola before. Like Yamamoto she thought it was part of whatever game they were playing but recently she was starting to believe it was less and less of a game. Especially when Reborn stood at her bedroom window asking if she had any interest in becoming the Vongola tenths bride.

"It's a great honor Satsuki-chan."

"I think I might have to pass Reborn-san, I don't have any plans for marriage until after college."

He had left after, leaving her wondering why Reborn needed marriage candidates.


	12. Ep 12: Masters Training

**Ep 12: Masters Training**

"Hibari-san!" The edge of the counter dug into her back as she tried to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. "Ca-can I help you?"

His eyes moved from her to the food on display behind her. "Get me a number two Herbivore."

She watched with wide eyes as he turned around and walked to a table in the corner of the room. Why did he have to come to the same restaurant as her. Her parents took the night off to spend the day together and she was given the okay to eat out that night.

Nevertheless, she wanted to stay un-bitten this weekend and proceeded to order the prefects dinner alongside her own. She waited by the pick up window for the five minutes it took to prepare their meals before she headed to his table.

The immediate space around Hibari was empty, trays of unfinished food still steaming on their unoccupied tables. Everyone had been smarter, and faster than her and had ran.

With surprisingly steady hands she placed his bowl in front of him. "Here you go Hibari-san."

Grey eyes narrowed on her, "Sit down." Her mouth suddenly felt dry but she found her body obeying. "Hm." He began to eat and she hesitantly followed suit.

She finished her ramen in record time, expecting a stomach ache soon as a result.

"We-Well I'm done Hibari-san, I sh-should go home now."

He stopped eating and turned narrow grey eyes at her. "Don't hover herbivore, go straight home or I'll bite you to death."

"Of-of course!" She got up too fast and slammed her knee against the table sending some of Hibari's broth to spill on the table. She froze as he glared at her. "I'm so-sorry Hibari-san!" She quickly grabbed some napkins and began to clean the mess but he placed one cold hand over hers.

"Leave."

She never left a building so fast in her life.

* * *

 _It'd really hard going back and forth on their relationship. I was finishing up ep 160 and their relationship has changed so much. It's weird writing them like this. I think Hibari would have cold hands, the guy is really pale considering likes to sleep on he roof._


	13. Ep 13: New Spring!

**Ep 13: New Spring!**

"Oh right Satsuki-chan, you haven't met Dino-san yet." Tsuna said, before introducing her to the handsome blond man.

"A pleasure to meet you Satsuki-chan." The blond sent her a smile that almost made her swoon but she just had to look past him to the scarier looking guys in black suits standing behind him to avoid that.

Was this mafia game that Tsuna and the others went on about really a game. She was beginning to have her doubts.

"You too Dino-san. I didn't realize Tsuna had so many foreign friends."

Tsuna tried to laugh it off, but she had known him long enough to recognize his weak attempt at an explanation. "Well my dad's originally from Italy."

"That's enough chit chat, it's time to start the event." Reborn said, "It will be the Vongola family versus the Chiavarone family."


	14. Ep 14: First Date? Hell's Zoo

**Ep 14: First Date!? Hell's Zoo**

"What the hell are you talking about woman!" Gokudera growled, "Nessie is definitely real!"

"There is no way a dinosaur can be living under a lake that small and hope to remain anonymous!"

"There have been hundreds of sightings!" He argued, "And the lake is bigger than you think!"

"Right by people who have no evidence of what they saw? Do people in Ireland not have phones or camera?"

"Fine then what about Bigfoot!"

When Reborn had suggested she go to the Zoo she didn't expect to see Gokudera there. Somehow they ended up looking through the place together and one look at the crocodiles there had sent them down the road of myths and legends.

"There would be more evidence of bipedal ape/human species if they were running around in the woods returning mating calls to so called hunters."

"You-" He looked ready to blow his top off but realization dawned on his face an a smug smile crossed his lips. She didn't like it. "How do you know so much about this stuff if you don't believe in it!"

Blushing she glared at him, "I may have been curious but after some research it clearly shows that they are not real!"

"You-" He was about to respond when some guys bumped into him, knocking him towards her. She held out her hands to help catch him but he had caught himself and was glaring at the thugs that now surrounded them.

"Hey you bumped into me, aren't you going to apologize punk."

She watched with wide eyes as her companion pulled out a few sticks of dynamite. Oh god, why couldn't she enjoy a normal day at the zoo.

* * *

 _I feel like Gokudera and Satsuki would get along well if Gokudera wasn't a porcupine with anyone other than Tsuna._


	15. Ep 15: Clash! Survival Snow Battle

**Ep 15: Clash! Survival Snow Battle**

"Wait why are you with them Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna asked as she stepped out of her pose.

"Well Bianchi-san said she would teach me how to make Italian custard and it sounded fun, plus I love the cold!"

"Why would you want to learn cooking from her, unless…" Tsuna looked at her in horror, "Are you planning on killing anyone?"

He honestly looked scared and she couldn't help but laugh, "No, of course not. I'm just trying to learn how to make a dessert."

"Tenth, I don't think she knows." Gokudera whispered.

"This is bad, I think we should stop-"

"Know what?" Bianchi, glaring at the two boys.

"Nothing!"


	16. Ep 16: Escape from Death Mountain

**Ep 16: Escape from Death Mountain**

"He did what! Wait are the rest of you fine?"

"The rest of us are fine Satsuki-chan." Kyoko laughed, "But that giant turtle did hurt Tsuna-kun a little."

"Oh okay, where are you guys now?"

"We're at the hospital, Tsuna-kun needs to get a few of his wounds checked out so he'll be staying here for a while."

She had seen Tsuna go through a lot but he had never ended up in a hospital before. Maybe she'll go pay him a visit, see how he was doing, maybe bring him some food.

"It's too late right now, but I'll visit him tomorrow. Goodnight Kyoko-chan."


	17. Ep 17: Don't Make Noise

**Ep 17: Don't Make Noise**

This was the room number the nurse had given her when she asked about Tsuna. It was a bit after lunch time so he should be hungry. Clutching the wrapped bento with one hand, she knocked on the door.

"Excuse me." She slid open the door and came face to face with not her bumbling friend, but the one and only Hibari Kyoya. "Hi-Hibari-san, what are you doing here?"

"Recovering," He smirked at her. Physically he looked fine, a bit paler than usual but that could be from the contrast of the black pajamas. "What do you want herbivore?"

"Is-is Tsuna-kun in here?"

"No."

Right, she looked at the empty bed then at the box in her hands then at the prefect. "Would you like some lunch Hibari-san?" Since Tsuna was missing she didn't want the food to go to waste. She may not particularly care for the prefect, he scared her more than anything but he had helped her out at the snowball game. Tossing the green ball into her hands and leaving without beating anyone up.

He said nothing, just stared at her and she immediately regretted her actions.

It was too late to go back now, so she just set it on the table next to his bed, uttered a goodbye and left.


	18. Ep 18: Poisoned Love Chocolates

Hey everyone, starting a new mini-series where I write a short or long piece based on each episode of Hitman Reborn. Of course since I've already gotten to episode 20 I won't be writing anything before that just for the sake of progression! This will be a mixture of drabbles combined with actual story but since I am working on a bigger story I may not update this so often! This is a way for me to destress from life as I rewatch one of my favorite shows!

* * *

Poisoned Love Chocolates

"Don't you have something for me." It wasn't a question but rather a command. It seems everything this man said always turned into a demand whenever he talked to her. Normally she ended up giving in but today she was feeling a bit brave, or rather a bit stupid she would think in hindsight.

"Mhm? I do?"

Hibari scowled, he had seen her passing out chocolates to all of the herbivores she gathers with and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. "Don't play games with me, I'll bite you to death." He growled at her and Satsuki felt a shiver of fear go down her spine.

"I-I was kidding Hibari-san." She said, giggling nervously as she reached into her bag and pulled out the last box of chocolates. "Happy Valentines Day."

Reaching out Hibari took the box of chocolates a smirk clear on his face, "Acceptable."

"S-Satsuki-chan we're headed home!" Tsuna called out, yelping in fear at the glare Hibari sent his way.

"I'll see you later Hibari-san!" Satsuki bowed slightly before running back towards her friends.


	19. Ep 19: 100 Accuracy? Ranking Anything

**Ep 19: 100% Accuracy? Ranking Anything.**

Satsuki watched with interest as a young boy with blond hair emerged from the Rui's dog house. Soft brown eyes met her own darker brown and both of them froze.

"Cute." She unconsciously sighed before shaking her head and focusing on the boy who had crawled out of her dog's house. He had blond hair and was obviously not japanese, he was also holding a giant book in his arms and that was suspicious. The only suspicious people she had seen recently were friends of Tsuna, so it wasn't a hard conclusion to come to.

"Are you friends with Tsuna-kun?" She asked, offering the slightly scared boy a smile.

"You know Tsuna-nii?"

"Tsuna-nii, are you another one of his brothers." She asked.

"Can you help me, I need to find Tsuna-nii."

Satsuki smiled, "Sure, let me just put my things inside and I'll take you to his house."

* * *

Satsuki watched in fascination as the objects that were originally on the table began to float up into the air. She noticed the boy she had brought over to Tsuna's house, Futa, had glazed over eyes as he stared into space.

"Satsuki-nee-chan is number one most likely to attract the attention of Hibari Kyoya." He said and everyone in the room froze.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna flinched as he looked at Satsuki as if wanting her to confirm or deny this ranking.

"I-I don't know!" Brows furrowed she looked back at Tsuna. "I mean he's just bullying me right?"

"What about me!" Haru cried out beside her, "Rank the most attractive parts of me!"

Glad that the attention was off her, Satsuki pushed the thoughts of Hibari being attracted to her to the back of her head. She was still in middle school and had no time to pay attention to boys in that way. What would her mother say!


	20. Ep 20: Sudden Attack

**Ep 20: Sudden Attack**

When Satsuki stepped out of her house she didn't expect the four members of the disciplinary committee to be waiting for her.

"We will be escorting you to school onee-san." One of them said, "Under the orders of Hibari-san."

Escorted to school? Satsuki felt sweat beading on her forehead. Was today the day Hibari would kill her, did he send an escort so she wouldn't run away? As they walked along the path to school Satsuki felt more self conscious of how this might look to other people, even other students. This felt like a death march.

"Sat-Satsuki-chan." Looking at the source of the voice she found Tsuna's fear stricken face staring at her.

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun." She greeted, "It seems Hibari-san has sent an escort to take me to school this morning."

"An escort!" Tsuna took in the four impatient looking teens that surrounded her.

"This is probably a response to the recent attacks on Namimori students." Reborn said, "You should be happy Satsuki-chan."

"I feel more like I'm being taken to my death." Satsuki sighed.

"Hibari-san does not tolerate tardiness." One of the men said, scaring both Tsuna and herself.

"I-I'll see you later Tsuna-kun, if I'm still alive."

"Fighting Satsuki-chan."


	21. Ep 21: Wounded Friends

**Ep 21: Wounded Friends**

"Hibari-san still hasn't returned."

"Don't you think it's been too long?"

"He should've wiped the floor with those guys already."

"You don't think he's... "

Satsuki was locked in the disciplinary committee club room. Apparently Hibari didn't want to kill her, but rather he wanted to lock her up in a room for most of the day. She would've made more of a fuss if he was stuffing her in a broom closet but the luxurious reception room was large and had food and drinks in it.

She was able to catch up on her homework and nap but she could hear the disciplinary members guarding her door and it was disheartening for some reason.

"No Hibari-san would never lose!" Someone snapped from outside.

Satsuki had to agree with them, there was no way someone could defeat Hibari, but then again he was only a kid.

Shaking her head she knew that everything would be alright. There is no way Hibari would lose.

That being said, she couldn't explain the dread building up in her stomach.


	22. Ep 22: Unforeseen Evil Influence

**Ep 22 Unforeseen Evil Influence**

"Don't forget the milk Satsuki." Her mother called after her.

"I won't!" She said as she closed the door behind her and making her way to the store. At the end of the school day, since Hibari-san hadn't come back those four guards of hers took her home before running off. There was still no news of Hibari, and she hadn't seen Tsuna or the others for a while either. Something was happening and she felt a bit annoyed that she was out of the loop.

A familiar figure at on the park bench reading a book.

"Haru!" Satsuki smiled and made her way to the girl.

"Ah! Satsuki-chan! Haru is so happy to see you!" Haru pulled out her headphones. "Are you headed somewhere."

"The store for my mom." She replied, before taking a seat next to her, "What are you reading?"

"Oh this, it's the study of-" They both heard something rustling in the bushes behind them and turned to find nothing instead they turned back to the book. "It's for my tests that are coming up, Haru is trying to memorize the names of the different species that lead up to the human race."

"Wow, we never learn that stuff in our school."

"Really? Maybe it's because Haru's school is private?"

"Ma-" The sight of a faceless thing with long nails caught Satsuki's eyes and she let out a scream. "What is-"

"HA!" A familiar girl wearing white pants and a long red tunic flew in and kicked the monster in the face.

"How dare you target defenseless women!" She snapped at the now unconscious monster.

Satsuki and Haru got to their feet and stared down at the slightly twitching body of the man.

"Oh there you are Haru-san, Satsuki-san." Looking up Satsuki came face to face with the older version of Lambo who offered them reassuring smiles. "You're okay now."

"I'm glad I was paying attention to Haru and Satsuki-san like I was told." I-Pin said, "Reborn-san asked us to keep an eye on you incase anything weird began to happen."

"L-Like this?" Satsuki asked, looking at the figure on the floor.

"Yes."

"Haru is so glad!" The girl sighed but immediately jumped back when the thing on the floor began moving.

She felt Lambo pull her behind him as I-Pin took a stance in front of them.

"Stay with them Lambo!" I-Pin said.

"Okay, come on Haru-san, Satsuki-san, let's leave this to I-Pin."

"R-Right."


	23. Ep 23: The Final Deathperation Shot!

**Ep 23: The Final Deathperation Shot!**

"What's going on I-Pin, Lambo where is everyone?" Satsuki asked.

"The Young Vongola went after the people responsible for the attacks on his classmates." Lambo replied, "We were instructed to watch over you."

"Hahi! That's really dangerous!" Haru gasped.

Didn't Hibari-san go to the same place, Satsuki wondered. The dread that had been building in her stomach began to grow once again. He was supposed to be invincible so he wouldn't need backup...right.

As if noticing her dread Adult Lambo ruffled her hair, giving her a reassuring smile when she looked up at him. "It's going to be fine Satsuki-san."

"Don't touch Satsuki-chan with those dirty hands you pervert!" Haru snapped at Lambo, but it was too late, Satsuki already felt better.


	24. Ep 24: Fighting Back in Different Ways

**Ep 24: Fighting Back in Different Ways**

Satsuki watched as I-Pin finished tying up the unconscious monster like being. Making sure the bonds were extra tight just in case he woke up anytime soon. Unlike Haru who didn't seem to think the adult versions of I-Pin and Lambo were the same people as their younger counterparts, Satsuki was able to put two and two together.

As a result she took Lambo and Reborns words about being in mafia seriously. When Gokudera-kun showed up and began to call Tsuna the tenth and boss she knew something was up. When the boy pulled dynamite out of his pockets to blow someone away she knew she had gotten herself tangled into something crazy.

She just wanted to have a normal life, go to school, get into a good university and become a middle school teacher. She didn't want to be involved into anything dangerous.

Though watching Haru argue with the older Lambo filled her with warmth. She doubted she could just forget about them now. She knew she wouldn't be able to let them go.

Pink smoke filled the air and as it cleared the younger versions of I-Pin and Lambo were back.


	25. Ep 25: I Want to Win Moment of Awakening

**Ep 25: I Want to Win! Moment of Awakening**

Satsuki watched with concern as Haru sunk to her knees.

"Hahi! What is he doing?!" She cried out in anger, "He must be insane, going into a criminal's hideout!"

Satsuki kneeled down beside her, "I'm sure he'll be fine Haru-chan. Tsuna-kun isn't alone."

Lambo laughed as he pointed at Haru, "Haru is crying!"

"I-I'm not crying!" Haru said, her voice shaking as a result of the tears.

Satsuki laughed gently and pulled the other girl into a hug. "You're going to be marrying a Mafia boss Haru, you have to be stronger than this!"

"You're right Satsuki-chan, I'm going to marry a Mafia boss, I can't let this make me cry." She sniffed, wiping some of her tears away. "Tsuna-san, stay strong!"


	26. Ep 26: The End and From Then on

**Ep 26: The End and From Then on**

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Satsuki dropped the laundry in her hands onto the floor. "W-What are you doing in my room!"

"Stay quiet herbivore." He growled at her, "I'm trying to sleep."

Satsuki gulped as she gathered her fallen clothes, looking up from time to time to see the schools scariest student lying on her bed. He was covered from head to toe in bandages and from her visit to Tsuna's house this afternoon she had heard that Hibari was very injured and was resting in the hospital.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital Hibari-san?" She asked, putting her things down on her desk as she slowly edged towards her bed.

He didn't respond and a look at his face revealed that he was sleeping. She debated going down and calling her parents, who were away at her grandparents for the holiday but decided against that. She had a feeling that her parents would find a way to blame her for Hibari's appearance in her room. It would be better if her parents didn't know a boy was in her room, they were really strict.

Looking over at his sleeping face she could see the bruises and scrapes on his face and the bandage covered arms and neck. It was pitiful but she had a feeling that if she mentioned this to him he would probably hit her or something. He always liked to pick on her, this was probably just another way to bully her.

"I'll go make something for us to eat Hibari-san." She said as she edged out of her room.

"I want hamburger steak." He spoke up, stopping her in her tracks.

"S-Steak?" Satsuki wasn't even sure she could make that, let alone have the ingredients for it. "I don't think you're well enough for that yet Hibari-san, I'll make some porridge instead." Also how dare he come into her house and demand for food as if she was his personal maid, he should just go on to the hospital and have one of his underlings do it for him. Of course she would never say such a thing to him outloud, she still had a will to live.

"Hm."

Taking that as approval she quickly left her room, hoping he would leave once he was fed.

That didn't happen, he stayed for the entire break, only leaving once her parents arrived.

* * *

This is set after episode 26 but before episode 27 because in 27 suddenly they're second years so I assume there is a small break, and also given how injured everyone was and how better they got, I assume there was a resting period!


	27. Ep 27: Eating Sushi to Celebrate

**Ep 27: Eating Sushi to Celebrate Moving up a Grade**

"It's awfully noisy." At the sound of that voice Satsuki looked away from Tsuna and Gokudera arguing with each other and at the owner. It was Hibari and he looked completely healed, good. Now he didn't have any excuse to come to her house anymore. It didn't take long for the students around them to walk briskly away.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna looked shocked to see him, "Huh? Didn't you graduate?"

Brown eyes widened, yeah Hibari was a third year before the break, he should've been in high school now. Terrorizing the high school students and leaving her along.

He smirked, and Satsuki had a feeling he could read her thoughts, "I'm free to choose what grade I'm in." He replied simply.

"Huh?" The expression on Tsuna's face said it all.

The smirk on his face turned into a chilling smile, "Nobody can use conventional wisdom to restrict me." Or rather, Satsuki thought, no one was going to tell him he had to leave without facing the pain of his tonfas. "So I'll be laying down the law as a member of the disciplinary committee."

Gokudera, hot headed as always turned to the prefect, "What you wanna fight?"

Satsuki sighed and turned around, she wasn't going to get caught up in this mess.


	28. Ep 28: No Way! I Killed Him?

**Ep 28: No Way! I Killed Him?**

"Don't forget the milk this time, you forgot it last time!" Her mother yelled at her through the window.

"Hai, hai." Satsuki sighed, kneeling down to pet Rui on the head. Hopefully this time she wouldn't be targeted by a hitman just for knowing Tsuna and his crazy tutor.

Making sure she closed the gate behind her, she began to make her way to the shopping district. As she turned the corner she came face to face with a very familiar prefect, who had stopped just inches before her.

"Hi-Hibari-san." She flushed, taking a few steps back so he wasn't towering over her. She could hear something going on in Tsuna's house and had a feeling he had come from there.

"Oh, what are you doing on the streets?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"I-I was going grocery shopping." She laughed nervously, holding up the basket between them to prevent him from coming closer. The basket was pressed between the two of them and she had a feeling that if she let go of the handle, it wouldn't fall due to their bodies.

His grey eyes looked into her own brown until she felt her lungs protesting at the lack of air. He smirked at her and dropped something into her basket, "Don't linger too long herbivore." He said to her before walking past her and continuing on his way.

Looking into her basket Satsuki pulled out a piece of paper with what seemed to be ingredients for a bento box. Eye's widened as she began to think of the implications of this piece of paper. Was this Hibari's way of telling her she needed to make a bento for him? What if she didn't do it? Would he kill her or worse beat her up.

Feeling a headache forming she continued on her way to the market.


	29. Ep 29: Her Lover is Broccoli

**Ep 29: Her Lover is Broccoli**

"Onee-San." Satsuki gulped as the disciplinary member saluted her.

Her fingers tightened on the blue bento box in her hands. "Is-is Hibari-san here?"

"Hibari-san is on the roof."

"Thank you." She bowed at the teen and turned around, making her way towards the stairs that led to the roof. He would be up there and hopefully the bento box she had made would be what he wanted. Her mother was a bit suspicious as to why she was preparing another bento box, even questioning her if it was for a boy.

 _"It's for Hibari-san mom." She had answered, "He protected the school when everyone was being attacked."_

 _"Ah, that handsome disciplinary committee leader?" Her mother smiled, "If that's the case here put some of these in there too." Satsuki stood in shock as her mother bustled around the kitchen stuffing the bento box with more meat and vegetables._

 _Did her mother just call Hibari handsome? Why? How?_

 _"Have you met Hibari-san before mom?" She asked._

 _"Once in the market he stopped someone from stealing my bag." Her mother happily recounted._

 _Her mother knew nothing of Hibari's bad personality, she was hero worshipping him. "If you're making a bento for him Satsuki does that mean you have a crush on him?"_

 _"W-What! Of course not!" She denied, that last thing she felt for the prefect was affection._

 _Her mother giggled giving her a sly look, "I think he would make a fine son in law."_

 _"Mom!"_

 _"He's so polite and respectful, he would be perfect for you Satsuki."_

 _"MOM!"_

She didn't want her mom to like Hibari, because that gave him the advantage. If she ever went to her parents and said that he was bullying her or pushing her around they would obviously be on his side, or at least her mother would be. Though whenever her mother had her mind set to something, her father wouldn't argue with her about it.

She pushed open the door to the roof and found Hibari lounging in the sun, a cute yellow bird resting in his hair.

A grey eye popped open and he took in her appearance.

"I-I brought the bento Hibari-san." She held out the blue box.

"Hm." He sat up, one arm hanging over his knee. "Sit."

Gathering up her courage Satsuki took a seat where he had indicated and opened the bento and held it out for the prefect.

"Feed me."

"Hibari-san!" She began to protest but the glare he sent her way made her stop. Gulping she nodded and used the chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat and with trembling hands raised it to his lips.

He watched her with cool eyes as he took the food into his mouth. They repeated this for a few more bites before the silence became too much for her. She was used to having lunch with Tsuna and the others who never had a quiet moment.

"My mother added more meat and vegetables when she found out it was for you." She spoke up, "I tried to stop her but she insisted you get more than enough." He smirked at her before accepting another bite. "She was very thankful of you stopping a thief who had taken her purse."

Halfway through the bento he grasped her hand and took the chopsticks from her. He reached into the box and picked up some of the mini broccoli from the mixture and held it out for her. "Eat."

Gulping she shyly opened her mouth and took the vegetable into her mouth. She almost choked when she realized that she had used the same chopsticks as him. They had an indirect kiss. Flushing at the thought she refused to look him in the eyes anymore, keeping her eyes trained on the bento.

Hibari's smirk widened and he took the box from her. "No broccoli next time, got it herbivore." He said before turning his attention fully to the bento, dismissing her.


	30. Ep 30: Hide and Seek on a Luxury Cruise

**Ep 30: Hide and Seek on a Luxury Cruise**

"I'm sorry Reborn-san but my parents are visiting my grandparents. I need to keep an eye on the house."

"It's fine Satsuki-chan, "We'll see you when we get back."

Letting out a sigh, Satsuki began walking back to her kitchen where she had her lunch. She wished she had her parents here so she could go on a cruise with her friends but oh well. Maybe with everyone gone she could have a quiet couple of days.

Entering her kitchen her eyes met grey. "Hi-Hibari-san!" He was sitting at the dining table eating _her_ lunch as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"I said no more broccoli." He said to her as he pushed the broccoli of _her_ lunch to the side.

She wanted to demand he leave her house but she valued her life. "I didn't know you were coming over Hibari-san."

"Hm."

Maybe it wouldn't be a quiet couple of days after all.

* * *

 **Let me know how you guys are feeling about this series, I'd love to hear from you!**


	31. Ep 31: Welcome to Mafia Land

Satsuki was preparing dinner for herself when she felt a presence behind her. Panicking she turned around and came face to face with Hibari.

"Hiba-" He moved closer to where there were only centimeters between their lips. His arms caged her in against the counter and she felt sweat beading on her forehead.

"Hamburger steak." He said, the warmth of his breath brushing against her lips. "Or I'll bit you to death."

"I-I don't have the ingredients." She said, trying to lean back and put space between them but that wasn't happening, he just followed. His hips pressing against hers sending a shiver of fear through her.

He smirked at her before leaning forward, so his mouth was against her ear, "Yes you do." He whispered, before taking a step away from her. "I'll be back in an hour." With that he turned around and left the kitchen.

Still in shock at his nearness, it took Satsuki a moment to turn around and see the bag of groceries set next to her cutting board.


	32. Ep 32: A Shark Showed Up in the

"Haru is also going to help teach Tsuna-san how to swim, Satsuki-chan you should come too!" Haru's excited voice made Satsuki smile, it sounded like fun. "Haru is also going to wear her new swim suit to impress Tsuna-san!"

Laughing Satsuki agreed, "I'll meet you at my house then Haru-chan."

"Give Haru thirty minutes!" Then the line went dead.

"Mom I'm going to the pool to help teach Tsuna-kun how to swim!" Satsuki called out to her mom who was watching her dramas on the TV.

"That's fine honey."

Grinning Satsuki walked up to her room and pulled out her swimsuit. It wasn't new, she had bought it last summer but she had only worn it a few times. She hoped it fit because she didn't want to wear her school swimsuit to the community pool. It was a blue two piece with white dolphins scattered all over it.

She quickly stripped of her clothes and put on the swim suit and was glad to see it still fit. It was a bit snug around her hips but nothing that would be inappropriate.

"Yosh." She wanted to help Tsuna learn how to swim, it wouldn't be too hard, she had once taught her cousins how to swim in about two hours. With the addition of everyone else that would be there, she had a feeling they would be done faster.

Picking up one of her beach bags she stuffed a change of clothes, a towel and some sunscreen in there. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and some shorts over her swim bottoms and was in the process of putting on a long, lace, tunic cover up when she heard her window open.

She turned around, holding the cover up to her chest and found none other than Hibari leaning against her window.

"Hi-Hibari-san what are you doing here!" She exclaimed, face burning red.

He smirked at her, "I can go wherever I want." He replied, before taking a few steps towards her.

"What if I was naked!" She yelped as he stopped just a foot away from her.

"Hm, I can do whatever I wish." He murmured. "Where are you headed herbivore?"

"To the pool to teach Tsuna-kun how to swim." She automatically replied, cursing herself immediately after. She needed to stop giving in, even Gokudera had noticed and told her that the reason Hibari always picked on her was because she gave in too easily.

He tilted his head to the side and pulled her flushed against him. Red faced she looked up at him in shock, watching with wide brown eyes as he leaned down and bit her.

It took her a second to process what was happening. His mop of dark hair tickling her bare neck as his warm mouth pressed against her collarbone. It was when she felt his teeth close around her skin that she began to push him away.

"Hibari-san what are you doing, stop it!" She tried to push him away but his hold was firm. Though a second later he did pull away, and she knew it was not because of her, but rather because he was done.

"Be home before dark." He gave her an oddly satisfied smirk before turning around and leaving her room.

Turning around she faced her mirror once again and almost cursed at the red mark visible against her swimsuit. There was no way she would be able to explain that as a bug bite. She was angry, he had no right coming in here and doing this to her. This was sexual harassment and...and…

If she complained to the school no one would take her side, they were all too afraid of Hibari to go against him. What could she do, did she just have to deal with this on her own? Swallowing down the urge to cry, Satsuki pulled on a t-shirt instead, opting to forgo getting in the water. She would help from the sidelines.


	33. Ep 33: A Summer Filled with Debt?

"You can leave the planning to us Reborn-san." Satsuki grinned, "Fuuta-kun and I will prepare the stand for the festival."

"Satsuki-nee-chan and I will do our best!"

"We'll be counting on you." Reborn nodded before leaving her and Fuuta alone at the booth.

"So what should we sell Fuuta-kun?" She asked, "What about caramel apples?"

"According to my rankings, chocolate bananas made the most money during this festival for the past three years." Fuuta said, looking at his book.

"Ah, that's a good idea!" Satsuki nodded, writing down the suggestion on the form Reborn wanted them to fill out. "I remember getting them whenever my parents would take me to the festival, they were really good."

"Really, I want to try one!"

"I'll get you one during the festival then, I think you deserve a reward for helping me set this up!"

Fuuta offered her a bright smile, "Really Satsuki-nee-chan!"

"Of course!"

Later that night Gokudera and Yamamoto took over the booth and she was able to go change into her yukata. She was on her way back from the restroom when she came face to face with Hibari.

Memories of him coming into her room and biting her flashed in her head and anger flared up in her eyes. Steeling her gaze she walked past him, ignoring him completely. She could feel his gaze on her back until she turned the corner.

She didn't see him again for the rest of the night until she saw Tsuna running after someone up the shrine stairs. Lambo and I-Pin were running after him and she immediately felt something was wrong. Without a thought she followed after him, unaware of the prefect that followed after her.

* * *

I want to thank the people that left a review, I enjoy hearing from you guys and your thoughts on the story!

 **kani-leek-lover:** Thank you for the praise! And to be honest I want to do the entire story, including the manga chapters but I'll have to figure out what kind of format I want to write manga chapters in versus episodes in the anime. But I still have a ways to go and I hope to be able to figure it out by then!

Lemini: Thank you for the kind words, and I agree. Hibari has a mind of his own and does what he wants. I honestly wished they explained why he has this enormous amount of power in the town.


	34. Ep 34: The Varia Arrive

**Ep 34: The Varia Arrive**

Satsuki was watching Kyoko and Tsuna talking and by his flushed appearance she held back on walking over to them. It was not a secret how much Tsuna liked her so she would help him by letting him have this moment alone with her. It was kind of cute. It was his moment, and maybe he wouldn't mess it up this-

A loud noise caught her attention and she turned her gaze to the roof of the arcade building. There were a few explosions and smoke filled the air, the ground shaking with each explosion.

"What is that!" Kyoko exclaimed and Satsuki turned to look at a figure falling from and the sky and crashing into Tsuna. She froze, unsure of what to do but saw people running away from the area. She began to walk around the crowds towards her friends.

"VOI!" Turning around she saw a figure with long white hair and black clothing standing at the building's overhang. A sword was glinting in the light. "I'm gonna kill the scum standing in my way!" Brown eyes widened as she watched him raise his blade, before swiping down with it, sending a blast of wind towards them.

With no cover she was immediately blasted back, landing on the ground with her arm at a weird angle. She didn't have time to let out a cry of pain because the white haired man continued to send a barrage of wind blasts towards them.

"Satsuki-chan!" She heard Yamamoto's voice before she felt him pick her up and take her behind some cover. Reborn, along with Haru, I-Pin, Lambo and Kyoko were there as well.

"Can you walk Satsuki-chan?" Reborn asked as Yamamoto set her on her feet. She nodded, "Good, follow me."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	35. Ep 35: The Seven Vongola Rings

**Ep 35: The Seven Vongola Rings**

"Yep, it's broken young lady." The handsome but slightly creepy doctor announced, "Based on your growth patterns it should be healed within ten weeks." She was also pretty sure this doctor was their school nurse as well...and a friend of Reborn's which meant he was probably in the mafia.

"Oh."

"Now I'll go prepare a cast for your arm but before that how about a kiss?"

"Uh…"

"Shamal is this really the time?" A familiar blond haired Italian was standing in the doorway, shaking his head disapprovingly at the doctor.

"Dino-san!"

"There you go again Chiavarone, stealing all the girls." Shamal grumbled, "Don't worry Satsuki-chan I'll have them give you the best painkillers!"

"C-Can you call my parents?" She asked, wondering why she, being underage, was being treated without her parents being notified. Also as part of the mafia she had a feeling doctor Shamal will have a better explanation for her mom, than an assassin came out of the sky and knocked her off her feet with some wind.

This was also her right arm...how was she going to do her homework like this! Her mom was going to kill her.

* * *

Review's are always appreciated!


	36. Ep 36: Tutors on the Move

**Ep 36: Tutors on the Move**

"Reborn-san why are you taking me to reception room?" Satsuki asked, feeling dread settle in her stomach at the idea of seeing Hibari anytime soon. After she got permission to go home from Doctor Shamal, Reborn asked her to help him with something. After getting permission from her mother to accompany the Tutor they were driven to the school.

"I need you to help convince Hibari to help us." He smiled at her.

"Convince him?" She frowned, "I don't think Hibari-san will listen to me."

"On the contrary you don't need to say anything. I need you to give him this ring." He held out a strange looking ring. It looked as if half of it was missing.

"What's this?" She wondered out loud, holding it up to her face once she had it in her hands.

"It's the ring of the Cloud Guardian." Reborn replied, "Hibari is going to be Tsuna's Cloud Guardian against the Varia."

"Was that man who attacked us part of the Varia?"

"You're really smart Satsuki-chan."

"I-I overhead some things when I was in the clinic."

"Hm, there is a tough road ahead of them now." Reborn said as they stopped in front of the door. "Gather your courage Satsuki-chan, you have to make Hibari accept it."

 _Easier said than done._

Her grip tightened around the ring and with her left hand she opened the door.

Hibari was already looking up at her from his seat on the couch. There was a book in his hands, now forgotten as his eyes took in her broken arm and the small cuts that marred her cheek from the cutting wind.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, his voice as cold and terrifying as ever.

"I was asked to deliver this to you." She said, feeling her stomach aching with every step she took closer to him, feeling his gaze rake over her body. She took a breath to calm herself and held the ring out towards him. "The man who attacked us is after this, they will be here in ten days."

She almost sighed in relief when he held out his hand.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!


	37. Ep 37: Teacher and Student Together

**Ep 37: Teacher and Student Together**

"You want me to do what Dino-san!" Satsuki exclaimed, feeling as if the Italian had betrayed her.

"Come to the school roof and bring Kyoya lunch."

"W-Why!"

"It'll make him feel better and motivate him!"

"Why would seeing me motivate him!" She snapped. It was official, Hibari Kyoya hated her, that's why he always picked on her. He wanted to ruin her life and seeing her reminded him of how much he hated her, and in turn would push him to work harder so he could stronger and hate her more.

"Ahh, you don't understand a man's heart Satsuki-chan."

She felt her eye twitch, "I don't want to understand his heart!"

"Please Satsuki-chan, I promise to send you the best chocolate in world if you do!"

Satsuki **hated** how much those words made her hesitate. Chocolate was her weakness, especially expensive chocolate and being as rich as he was, Dino could get her the best kind.

"New chocolate every week for a year or no deal." She made sure her voice was firm.

"You drive a hard bargain Satsuki-chan, but deal."

"When must I bring the offering?" She asked.

"Hm lunch time tomorrow, but you need to make sure he eats it okay. You can't leave until he eats it okay! Also make sure you make cute designs with the food and make a heart like in the anime's!"

Satsuki grimaced, but the thought of a year of expensive chocolates helped her through it. "Fine."

* * *

Review's are always welcome!


	38. Ep 38: The Selfish Baby Cow Vanishes

**Ep 38: The Selfish Baby Cow Vanishes**

"Hibari-san, Dino-san?" Satsuki cautiously pushed open the door to the roof to find a dirty, beat up prefect.

"Go away herbivore." He snapped at her and Satsuki almost complied but the pull of expensive chocolates was too much.

"I brought you lunch Hibari-san." She continued, taking slow steps towards him. "It's important to have all three meals to stay healthy."

"Do you want to be bitten?" He growled at her and she shivered in fear but resisted turning tail and running.

"I made sure not put any broccoli in it either." She forced herself to settle down next to him and with her non broken arm she opened the lid, revealing the words for Fighting! made with seaweed on top of the rice. The meat was cut into cute squid designs and Satsuki began to flush at the sight of them. Not used to using chopsticks with her left hand, she had some trouble picking up the meat, but eventually managed to get a hold of a piece.

She did her best to avoid looking in his eyes, focusing on her hand and his mouth as she raised the food to his lips. When he didn't open his mouth she finally looked up into his eyes.

"Co-come on Hibari-san you need to make sure you eat so you can grow stronger." She encouraged, her voice sounding weak to her own ears.

"Hmnp." He opened let out a sigh and closed his eyes, but opened his mouth. She fed him a few more shaky bites before he took the chopsticks from her hands. "Go away." He said, picking up the bento.

Nodding, Satsuki wasted no time leaving the roof and into the safety of her classroom, ignoring the suspicious looks Tsuna was giving her.

* * *

For those of you wondering why Tsuna is looking at her weird, remember in this chapter Lambo disappeared and Tsuna is questioning everyone.

Review's are always welcome!


	39. Ep 39: The Unseen Enemies' Goal

**Ep 39: The Unseen Enemies' Goal**

"You may have done too well of a job Satsuki-chan." Dino grumbled on the phone.

"I did as you asked Dino-san. I made sure the bento was cute and that Hibari-san ate it." She said matter of factly, "It is not my concern whether or not the results were positive or not."

"Hm, are you sure you just gave him food? Did you give him a kiss or something?" He teased.

"W-W-Why w-would I kiss HIM!" She exclaimed, "Dino-san I don't have any wish to get my head bashed in!"

"Now, now Satsuki-chan no need to be shy." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about Dino-san, I don't understand?" She couldn't understand why the blond was so insistent on teasing her like this.

"Oh." The amusement seemed to disappear from his voice, "OH!" Then he began to laugh, "Oh poor Kyoya." It was clear that he was laughing so much that he was having a hard time forming words. "You're so cute Satsuki-chan." He managed to choke out.

She hung up on him.

* * *

Review's are always welcomed!

Also I recently made a tumblr where I will be writing and taking requests to write Reborn fanfics because I want to write companion pieces to this series, and write other things for this fandom that doesn't have to be multi-chaptered. I will also post extra chapters of this story that I couldn't include here because of the strict, one short per episode rule I have made for myself. The tumblr is called, **ttswreborn**. It is a side writing blog to my main writing blog, TheTiredCollegeStudentWrites.


	40. Ep 40: The Battle of the Rings Begin!

**Ep 40: The Battle of the Rings Begin!**

Her legs wanted to give out under the amount of killing intent in the air. Hibari-san had a similar aura to him but it was never this large or prominent, at least on a daily basis. This man that appeared, Xanxus, they had called him, he was dangerous.

She wasn't sure how she had ended up here and it was clear Tsuna didn't want her here but there was no way she could bow out of this gracefully. Instead she stood slightly behind Gokudera and Yamamoto, wanting nothing more than to go on home and hide under her bed.

She wanted to live a quiet life, become a teacher and probably get married and have kids and then die happily as an old lady. Being involved in a mafia war of succession was not something she had planned to get caught up in but she couldn't take it back anymore.

Lambo clutched at her leg, a half ring with the symbol of lightning was clearly tangled in his hair. This child, this baby was going to have to fight in this battle. This was not a world she wanted to be a part of, but she didn't have a choice. Her friends, the people she cared about were involved and it would make her trash if she just ran out on them.

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait, life caught up with me._


	41. Ep 41: The Guardian of the Sun Ring's

**Ep 41: The Guardian of the Sun Ring's Feelings**

"I want to run away." Looking up from closing the front gate, Satsuki watched Tsuna walking towards her.

"Last night was scary wasn't it." She said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Sa-Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna jumped at her voice but he quickly recovered and nodded at her. "It was terrifying! I'm sorry you got caught up wi-"

She interrupted him by placing her good hand on his shoulder, gazing into his eyes, "It was scary Tsuna-kun but I believe in you."

"Huh?"

She offered him an encouraging smile, "I'm scared and I don't want anything to do with the mafia but I care about you, and Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, and Lambo."

"Satsuki-chan."

"From what I gathered from last night they want the rings and they can only be won in battle. I'm sure you'll make the right decisions Tsuna-kun, that's why you're the boss right!"

"R-Right."

"I'll see you at school Tsuna-kun."

"Hai."


	42. Ep 42:The Power to Overcome Adversity

**Ep 42: The Power to Overcome Adversity**

"We won't be in town for a few days Satsuki-chan." At those words Satsuki felt her muscles relax. "I think considering the next few battles it would be wise to move Kyo-kun away from the school."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Things might get...destructive." Dino sounded amused, "But anyway you don't need to come give him lunch anymore, I'm not sure where we'll end up."

"Ri-right." Yosh, she wouldn't have to see Hibari-san anymore, at least for a while.

* * *

 _Don't forget to Comment down below!_


	43. Ep 43: Thunder Strikes

**Ep 43:Thunder Strikes from Twenty Years Later**

"Are you sure you want to be here Satsuki-chan?" Tsuna asked her again for the eighth time.

"I know you have no choice but to allow him to fight Tsuna-kun, but I want to be there to support him." She said, hating the idea of making the five year old fight at all. This was the kind of world she was entering.

"Lambo-san will win Satsuki-chan and then you will give me a lot of cake and candy and juice." He laughed.

"Of course Lambo-chan." Satsuki smiled at him, wanting to cry instead but knowing she would have to hold it in. There were many times during the battle where she did almost cry but she managed to hold it in.

When the even older Lambo showed up he said something that struck badly with her.

"I didn't expect to meet you people again. Sure brings back memories. Such familiar faces…I can feel tears rising but this doesn't seem to be the time to get sentimental." He turned his gaze away from them and to his opponent.

Though those words were enough to cause a different kind of fear to start growing in her head.

* * *

 _thanks to everyone that left a review, I'll be updating this a chapter a day!_


	44. Ep 44: The Stolen Sky Ring

Ep 44:The Stolen Sky Ring

Her arm ached and she wanted nothing more than to take another pain pill but knew anymore would be dangerous. Finding sleep tonight was hard, Tsuna's mother made her go home after arriving at the hospital. She was still upset over Lambo but knowing that the battles would still continue only upset her more.

Her parents were already asleep so she could get out of bed and do something. Looking at her clock revealed it close to eleven and Gokudera's match was about to started. Knowing sleep wouldn't come to her she quietly walked downstairs and stepped into the backyard where Rui emerged from her doghouse to sit in her lap.

"Thank you Rui." She smiled down at her dog, petting her gently.

"Bark."


	45. Ep 45: Raging Storm Battle

**Ep 45: Raging Storm Battle**

"What are you doing outside so late." Snapping her head up she found none other than Hibari Kyoya standing in her backyard.

He looked a bit worse for wear, his training with Dino maybe over, or at least stopped for the night.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied, her usual fear of him gone, at least for the moment. "Why are you still awake Hibari-san?"

"I do not allow such things to dictate my life." He replied, settling down next to her and pushing Rui off her lap. Replacing her dog with his head.


	46. Ep 46: Reason to Fight

Ep 46: Reason to Fight

She was too tired to protest or feel angry and let him do what he wanted. For a few minutes all was peaceful and quiet and she had even thought he had fallen asleep. She began to run her fingers through his hair, absentmindedly staring at his face. With his eyes closed and the aura of danger around him muted he was surprisingly cute. Not that she would ever admit that to him or anyone else for that matter.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, causing her to flinch before he sat up.

"Hibari-san?"

He quickly disappeared from her backyard, from the distance she could hear explosions. If the battle was happening at Namimori then that meant Hibari-san was headed there.

Dino said he was taking Hibari away to stop him from overreacting from the destruction of the school. Though it seemed that wasn't the case anymore, she wondered how the others would fare under the prefects harsh judgement.

* * *

Thank you again for reading, don't forget to leave a review, Love hearing from you guys!


	47. Ep 47: The Strongest, Invincible Style

Ep 47: The Strongest, Invincible Style

"We're going to be headed to grandma's again this week Satsuki-chan." Her mother told her over dinner. "I think you should come with us this time."

Satsuki was beginning to wonder why her parents would go away for an entire week to her grandmother's. Maybe it was the recent events that made her want to look underneath the underneath but she nodded at her parents instead.

"Hai."

Her father reached for more chicken. "We'll be leaving in a few days."

Well now seemed like a good chance to ask, since they were the ones bringing it up. "Why do you need to go to grandma's all the time though? You've already spent four weeks there this year."

Her parents looked at each other, as if confirming with each other. "We didn't want to tell you in the beginning Satsuki-chan but I think it's time." Her father said, as both her parents put down their chopsticks.

"Grandmother owns a large plot of land in the countryside that's worth a lot of money." Her mother began, "As you know you have three uncles and each and every one of them wants that land to sell and make a profit out of. Your father wants to keep the land in memory of his parents."

"We're trying to help mother at the farm so she'll leave it in my name." He smiled sadly, "I don't think she has very long."

Satsuki smiled at her dad, well at least it wasn't anything suspicious.


	48. Ep 48: Flow of Battle

Ep 48: Flow of Battle

"Are you sure about this Haru?" Satsuki looked at the ridiculous outfit that she had never seen a real nurse wear.

"Hai, it'll help boost morale!" The girl shouted from the other side of the door.

Looking down at her chest she stopped herself from laughing, well it helped boost something.


	49. Ep 49: Requiem Rain

Ep 49: Requiem Rain

Satsuki was headed back home from the hospital that was very clearly run by the Vongola when she passed by her school.

In the central courtyard there was a projection of a battle, it was Yamamoto and the man who had broken her arm. From the locked gates she could see Tsuna and the others staring up at the screen.

Her eyes widened with fear as Yamamoto fell flat on his back into the water. Clutching her hands together she prayed that he was fine. She couldn't hear what was being said but she felt her heart sore when Yamamoto got to his feet and smiled confidently.

He ran towards the long haired Varia and after they clashed Yamamoto seemed to have the upper hand. After recovering the long haired Varia started to charge at him and Yamamoto seemed to be charging up to swing.

A few things happened at once that she couldn't catch from her distance but it seemed he had won.

Smiling at the result Satsuki continued on her way home, no doubt she would hear what had happened tomorrow.


	50. Ep 50: The Guardian of the Mist Ring

Ep 50: The Guardian of the Mist Ring Arrives!?

"Satsuki-chan it's been so long." Her grandmother crooned, a smile stretched across her aged face. She smiled back at her grandmother, sitting through the older woman pinching her cheeks. "How is school going, have you found yourself a good man yet?"

She blushed, "Gra-grandma I-"

"Hibari Kyoya, mother." Her mom smiled, "She's been making him bento boxes for the past few weeks."

Only because he threatened to beat me up.

"He's helped the students of the school when they were being attacked." Satsuki added, "I did it out of gratitude."

"Don't be so shy dear, gratitude usually stops around week one." Her mother added.

"Mom!"

"Hibari Kyoya huh." Her grandmother said thoughtfully.

* * *

 _Thanks to everyone for following and favoriting the story!_

 _Don't forget to leave your reviews or any questions you may have!_


	51. Ep 51: Illusion vs Illusion

Ep 51: Illusion vs. Illusion

"Dear what do you like about this Kyoya-kun?" Her grandmother brought up during their walk through the apple orchard.

Biting back the irritation Satsuki replied, "I don't like him grandma."

"Your mother thinks so otherwise."

"Up until a month ago mom didn't even want me hanging out with boys she didn't know." Satsuki pointed out, "Hibari-san helped her once in the marketplace when someone tried to steal her purse. I think she has a hero complex going on."

The older woman nodded, "Tell me about him."

"Grandma there's nothing to tell." She grumbled.

"I think you're fighting against him too much."

"I'm doing the opposite of fighting him grandma." I'm trying not to get bitten to death.


	52. Ep 52: The truth about the mist

Ep 52: The truth about the mist

The vibration of her cell phone woke Satsuki up.

Staring at the flashing screen she saw that it was an unknown number. She decided to ignore it, not wanting it to be a computer wanting her to buy a ticket for a cruise ship. Silencing the vibrating she went back to sleep.

Almost a minute later her phone went off again and she decided to answer, see who was calling her so late.

"Do you have any idea how late it is!" She hissed.

There was silence from the other side before a chilling, "Wao. You got guts to be speaking to me that way herbivore."

Satsuki no longer felt tired, indeed she was wide awake now. "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Hm, where are you herbivore." He asked, or rather demanded.

"I'm with my parents visiting my grandmother." She replied.

"Good." Then he hung up on her.

Satsuki didn't bother wondering how he got her number, that would be a stupid thing to think about. Instead she saved his number under Demon.

"Rude." She grumbled before laying down back in bed.


	53. Ep 53: A Hint of Uneasiness

_Ep 53: A Hint of Uneasiness_

The ache in her arm was still there but ignorable. She was laying in the grass past the glade of trees in her grandmother's large backyard.

According to Yamamoto, tonight was Hibari's match, though according to him he would be fine. Since, quote, "He's gotten so much more scarier Satsuki-chan".

She wasn't sure what kind of power scale Yamamoto went off of, but someone looking scarier wasn't one of them.

She looked at her phone and debated on whether she should press call. Dino had called her earlier and asked her to give Hibari some words of encouragement but she couldn't find it within her to follow through with those orders.

Instead she sent out a simple text message.

 _Fighting :)_


	54. Ep 54: The Cloud Guardian's Rampage

**Ep 54: The Cloud Guardian's Rampage**

She never got a reply back but she had expected that.

"You look worried Satsuki?" Her mother commented during dinner.

"Do I?" She tried to seem nonchalant about it.

"Hm, is it Kyoya-kun?"

She choked on the fish was she trying to swallow.

"Right on the mark dear." Her grandmother grinned.

"Mom!" Well her mother wasn't wrong, but not for the right reasons. She was worried about the battle of the rings and it just so happened that tonight was Hibari-san's match.

"No need to be shy dear, I was going to the bathroom last night and I heard you talking to Kyoya-kun on the phone."


	55. Ep 55: Determination

**Ep 55: Determination **

Satsuki felt her face burn as her father turned his eyes on her, "Satsuki after eleven it is bedtime, you should not be talking to boys that late. "

She tried to defend herself, "He called me, I ignored him the first time but he called again an-"

"Honey don't be so hard on Satsuki-chan. Don't you remember when we were young and you would call me late at night." Her mother grinned saucily at her father who had a slight blush in his cheeks.

"I don't want to hear it!" Satsuki snapped at her parents, the last thing she wanted to hear was her parents romance story.

"Now, now Satsuki no need to be shy. Soon you and Kyoya-kun will be making your own memories together."

"Momma, that's enough." Good her father would set her mom straight. "Satsuki will not be dating any boy until she's married."

 _That's too extreme._

"If you keep that up son you will be hated." Her grandma chuckled.

* * *

 _How are you guys liking the story so far?_

 _I'm releasing multiple chapters a day because I've gotten so ahead in the show and so far behind in uploading that I think I should speed things up a little._

 _Don't forget to comment!_


	56. Ep 56: Gokudera's Story

**Ep 56: Gokudera's Story**

"You seem to be in a good mood today Satsuki-chan." Her mother said as she handed her a pain pill and a glass of water.

"I got a call from Tsuna-kun this morning and he said that Lambo woke up." She told her mom, accepting the the medicine and water. "I'm so glad, he was really hurt from before."

"Lambo? Is he that little boy in the cow suit?" Her mother asked, "He's a relative of Nana's husband from abroad right?"

"Ye-Yeah." _Something like that._

"Well that's good, make sure to clean off your feet when you come inside honey."

"Thank you mama."


	57. Ep 57: The Sky Ring Battle Begins!

**Ep 57: The Sky Ring Battle Begins!**

"Satsuki-chan, do you know why your parents brought you along with them to visit me?" Her grandmother asked.

"To soften you up?" She wondered out loud.

A high pitched laugh escaped her aging grandmother, "If that was the case then they succeeded." She grinned. "You've grown up into a beautiful young lady Satsuki and I want you to know that my will is already written and set. Don't tell your parents though, I like when they visit."

Satsuki laughed, "No problem grandma."

"Now tell me, what do you know about the Vongola."

"W-What!"


	58. Ep 58: Flames of Fury

**Ep 58: Flames of Fury **

"Wait you know about the Vongola grandma?"

"Who doesn't know about the Vongola, considering the battle for its inheritance is happening in my own backyard." Her grandmother chuckled

"How-are you a part of the Mafia grandma?"

"How silly, of course not dear."

"Oh, that's good."

"But you are."

"WHAT!"


	59. Ep 59: Supporters

**Ep 59: Supporters**

"What do you mean I'm part of the Vongola?" Satsuki asked, she couldn't remember when she had joined, Reborn never offered for her to join the family verbally or physically.

"You are in the close circle of the heir." Her grandmother sighed, "It may not have been intentional but sometimes you cannot change the path fate sets out for you."

Confused, Satsuki looked at her grandmother, "Fate?"

"Would you like to hear of our family history Satsuki?"

"...Are we a mafia family?"

"Are you not listening to me!" Her grandmother snapped, smacking her on the head, "I just said we're not Mafia."

"But what you're saying doesn't make sense!" She whined, "How can we have ties with the Vongola and not be a part of the Mafia?"

"Up until recently you were friends with the Vongola heir and not a part of the family." Her grandma explained, "It is the same, now cease your questioning girl and listen to me."


	60. Ep 60: Deathperate Zero

**Ep 60: Deathperate Zero **

"Long ago, during the creation of the Vongola family the first boss and his guardians saved a young girl. When the first Vongola boss stepped down from his position he moved to Japan to live out the rest of his life and he brought the girl with him." Satsuki could see where this was going. No they were not related to the first Vongola boss, but rather the girl who came with him. The girl was not from another mafia family, but rather from a family that was a political ally for the Vongola.

"When they moved here she grew up and got married and every generation a child would be born with a certain ability that the enemy sought after. Over time knowledge of her family line died, even to the Vongola themselves. Many in our family did not even know of the existence of the Vongola but we are descendants from this girl."

"Then how did you know?"

"A few years before your birth a young man visited me and told me all about our family. He was from the Vongola and told me that when I felt the time was right I should pass my knowledge onto you."

"Who was he?"

Her grandmother had a thoughtful look in her eyes as she took a few seconds to think.

"It's strange, I can't remember his face."


	61. Ep 61: Zero Point Breakthrough Revised

**Ep 61: Zero Point Breakthrough Revised**

"Why tell me this now?" Satsuki wondered, "Is there something you want me to do?"

"Hmp," Her grandmother gave her a condescending look. "What can you do girl?"

"Grandma I feel like you're making fun of me."

"Don't be foolish girl, the Vongola have power beyond anything you can imagine. It would be suicide for you to try anything you are not prepared for."

"Then I don't see why you would have to tell me this if you don't want me to do anything."

Her grandmother smacked her over the head once again, "Knowledge is power, being ignorant is the same as being complacent. Do not allow your lack of knowledge to hold back your friends."

 _My Friends?_

* * *

 _I want to thank everyone for reviewing_

 _To answer a question from Lemini, How did Hibari get her number, he probably got it from Dino if not the schools register._

 _Let me know how you guys got into Hitman Reborn?_

 _I think I was starting High School when I came across it and it amazed me and it's been a downhill battle since, not that I mind!_

 _That was also when I wrote My Little Flower which is in the same universe as this. I plan on rewriting that since I'm sure my skills have increased since then._


	62. Ep 62:Tactics

**Ep 62:Tactics**

"Should I tell them?" She looked up at her grandmother who was no longer paying any attention to her.

"I don't know."

"Grandma!"

"I may look like the beautiful, wise, kind, older woman who seems like she has all the answers in the universe but I hate to break it to you dear but I don't. I just found out about it a while ago too."

"Ah...well I wouldn't say kind." Satsuki murmured to herself

"What did you say?"

"I meant that's true! Thank you grandma."


	63. Ep 63: Freezing Flames

**Ep 63: Freezing Flames**

"That doesn't explain why you think I'm in the Vongola family though."

"Are you not aware of the war of succession happening in Namimori now?"

Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously, "How do you know about that?" Satsuki asked, "You claim to have no knowledge of the Vongola family but how do you know something important like that!"

"Hmmp, smart girl." Her grandmother smirked, "I am glad you looked deeper than the surface."

"Are you sure you're not a spy or something grandma?"

"Ho, ho, ho, ho."


	64. Ep 64: The Truth Behind

**Ep 64: The Truth Behind**

"You're friends with the heir to the Vongola, he knows you know about his position and as a result you are a confidant."

Well technically she wasn't sure if Tsuna knew she knew. She knew Reborn knew, but the tutor was usually tight lipped about certain things unless it was necessary for Tsuna to know.

"But I'm not a part of it, I don't do anything!"

"So you're telling me if something were to happen to you the tenth vongola would just sit back and let it happen?"

"Tsuna-kun is my friend, of course he would help me!"

"That is exactly why you will be considered a part of his family. He cares about you and unless you have the protection of the family you will be a target in which he will be manipulated with."

Her grandmother kept denying it but she had a feeling the old crone knew more than she was letting on. There is no way someone just came upon that knowledge on their own, her grandma had to have an informant, or she herself had to have been part of the mafia at some point.


	65. Ep 65: Conclusion!

**Ep 65: Conclusion!**

When Satsuki and her parents pulled into their house she could hear the commotion coming from Tsuna's house and she was immediately relieved that everyone was okay. This meant that they had won.

It was late in the night and she didn't want to bother anyone and she was rather tired thanks to the side effects of the painkillers.

That night she slept like a log in her own bed uncaring of the events of the outside world.

* * *

 _Thank you **ProcrastinatorC** , **FleurSuoh** and **ahyeon** for sharing how you got into the show, it's pretty cool how we came upon the show so differently! _

_I did not mind how the pacing went in this show, but then again I was watching other shows that had fillers between every breath._

 _Also if Hibari did ever see his contact name as demon in her phone he would probably be like "Wao, are you asking to be bitten to death?"_

 _I didn't want this story to be a retelling of the show and I'm hoping I'm accomplishing that while still telling a story!_

 _Thank you to everyone else for reviewing, keep it up!_


	66. Ep 66: Shivering Ghost

**Ep 66: Shivering Ghost**

Unsure of when it happened Satsuki was separated from the rest of the group when they ran out of the cemetery. She was not a fan of scary things and was unsure of how she even got talked into doing this. She needed to get better at saying no, to her friends and to a certain demon prefect.

She wasn't even sure where she was, not used to being in this area of town so late. The dark, empty roads were making her nervous. She knew her way around the shopping district and the road from her school to her house but this was on the other side of town.

A loud sound from behind her made her jump, as she whirled around to face the source. Still a bit tense from the graveyard, she let out a small scream of fear as a bright light blinded her.

"What are you doing here herbivore, it's past curfew."

The familiar voice did nothing to calm her nerves, instead she was filled with a different kind of fear.

"H-Hibari-san!" The blinding lights turned off and Satsuki found her school prefect on a motorcycle. Could middle schoolers even get licenses? Then again Hibari probably didn't have one and no is brave enough to stop him.

"Don't make me repeat myself herbivore, what are you doing here?"

"I was going home but I got lost."

The silence between them lasted for a few tense seconds before he scoffed.

"Get on." He held out a helmet for her to wear, one, she noted, he wasn't wearing. She hesitated but at his impatient glare she accepted his offer and got on the bike.

Settling down behind him, she held onto the side of his jacket, not really wanting to wrap her arm around him. When he began to move, she naturally slid closer to him until her from was plastered against his back and for some reason her heart was beating really fast. Maybe it was just the fear of being on the back of a motorcycle but that didn't explain the redness in her cheeks.

* * *

Forgive this little tangent I'm going to go on, but I was thinking of possibly writing some future Hibari and Satsuki but I remembered that Tsuna doesn't want to kill people or have people die while he's in Vongola. He said he would rather it be destroyed and with that in mind I tried to figure out how that would work. With the except of a few guardians I doubt the others would be so willing to take a life, even that of their enemies. So if he was to start a non lethal run of the Vongola how would that affect the organization as a whole. The varia are basically a killing squad so they would be out of a job, or would there be some sort of uprising of people against the change because it is different than what they believed in? How would you calm it, because there will be people who will never stop. Or maybe Tsuna will realize that maybe the shadier parts of his organization have to do take lives, but then again I don't think he's gonna like that.

My brain is just trying to wrap its head around a long time criminal organization trying to follow a leader who doesn't want to kill anyone. There is no way Tsuna can be kept out of he loop and have a death division in the Vongola because he is the boss. He needs to know these things, so he can't be ignorant of them. I can see them trying to keep order among the mafia families, gaining revenue through businesses and stocks and the like, but how will Tsuna deal with one of their men being killed by an enemy, how can he stop his own loyal family from going after blood?

Anyway, if you have any ideas about how this kind of organization could function please share in a review or pm if it make you feel more comfortable, because I would really like to know!


	67. Ep 67: Vongola-Style Open House

While the open house was in no way boring, Satsuki couldn't help but feel that maybe Reborn didn't have to throw real bombs in the classroom. She was in charge of cleaning the classroom and she wasn't sure how to deal with char marks on the doors.

"Should we just leave it like that?" Makoto asked, leaning against the broom as they both stared at the door.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." She replied, they couldn't wipe away burnt wood.

There was some noise in the hall before the janitor showed up. "Don't worry about the door girls, I got it." The elderly man set down his tools and began to work on removing the door.

Makoto looked at her with a smile, "I guess we get to finish early then."

"Yeah."

"Want to go to a cafe after?"

"Sure."


	68. Ep 68: Happy? Wedding

Ep 68: Happy? Wedding

"Have you thought about how you would want to get married Satsuki-chan?" Kyoko looked at her expectantly.

"Me...hm." Crossing her arms she tried to imagine how she would want a wedding to go, but nothing specific came to mind. "I never really thought about the details since I wanted to focus on my studies first."

"Wow, you're such a model student Satsuki-chan!" Haru exclaimed, grabbing her hands in her excitement. "But don't worry when you need to plan your wedding you can call Haru and Haru can help!"

"Thank you."

* * *

Some of you are wondering when Satsuki is going to realize that Hibari isn't just trying to terrorize her and the answer to that is that it's slowly happening! Keep and eye out for the small subtle clues that have already been happening and let me know in the comment section what they were. We'll make a game out of it!


	69. Ep 69: Crazy Criminal Brothers

Ep 69: Crazy Criminal Brothers

Satsuki was sure she had her wallet when she left home but it wasn't there anymore. She had come to the store to buy some things for her mom but without any money she would have to head home.

"Sorry I think I may have lost my wallet." She told the clerk, "I'll go put all these things back."

Collecting the bottles she made her way back to their isles and put them back. Her mom was going to kill her for losing the money.

A few hours later there was a knock on her door but when she answered it no one was there but her green wallet was laying on the floor. Everything was still in it, thank god. Looking around she found no trace of life so she thanked the mysterious savior and went back inside. At least now her mom wouldn't be as mad.


	70. Ep 70: The Misfortune of Shoichi Irie

Ep 70: The Misfortune of Shoichi Irie

Satsuki was on her way to Tsuna's house, but she stopped when she saw someone peeking around the corner towards her destination. She was tempted to ask him if he needed anything, but considering recent events she didn't want it to be someone dangerous. Unsure of what to do she took a step back only to bump into someone behind her.

In a flash she whirled around only to find another dangerous person behind her. "Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Don't linger in the road." He smirked at her, "Or I might bite you to death."

"Sorry." She stepped out of the way and let him walk by. She watched as he walked past the crouching boy without a care to turn towards Tsuna's house. She heard some voices and saw the boy flinch. A bit curious she inched forward but a large explosion pushed her back, but sent the stranger flying flat onto his back.

Eyes wide, Satsuki ran past the stranger and around the bend. After the smoke cleared she saw, Tsuna, Ipin, Lambo and Dino laid out flat on the ground.

"I've changed my mind." Following the source of the voice she saw Hibari on the roof of Tsuna's house, alongside Reborn but she didn't get to hear the rest of what he said.

"Satsuki-chan…" Her attention went back to the figures on the ground. Dino offered her a weak smile, "Nice to see you again."

"Idiot." She laughed.

* * *

I've been listening to Evanescence to relive my teenage years and two songs stood out to me as I was brainstorming for a future plot of this story. My Last Breath and Whisper. They're a bit grim but that was exactly what I needed. If you decide to listen to these songs later let me know what you think they might foreshadow.


	71. Ep 71: Fighting Spirit! Absolute Evil Fi

**Ep 71: Fighting Spirit! Absolute Evil Fist**

It was such a nice day outside but she was stuck in the library. Everyone else was out training with Reborn and while she wanted to avoid that mess she still wanted to be with her friends.

Letting out a sigh she turned her eyes back to her work, she needed to study for midterms. Spending time with Tsuna and everyone else was fun, but it left little time to study and if her grades dropped she knew her parents wouldn't like it and probably do something rash like enroll her in a cram school which would give her even less free time.

Something yellow flashed by the window and she turned to see the little bird that followed Hibari around. A second later a familiar head of dark hair also walked by the window.

Eyes widening she quickly turned her eyes back to her work, using a hand to obscure her face. She also needed a break from the prefect and the way her heart sped up whenever he was near. Maybe it was a fear response, she heard the butterflies in the stomach sensation was a manifestation of the fight or flight response.

It made sense, considering who the cause was, there could be no other reason right?

* * *

 _ **Review!**_

ahyeon: You're probably right, once he gets hands on experience with the organization he might realize that the lives of more than his friends are on the line and act in response. I still think he would try to avoid violence unless necessary.


	72. Ep 72: Expulsion Crisis

**Ep 72: Expulsion Crisis**

"Sorry I'm late Tsuna-kun."

"Satsuki-chan!" The desperation in her friends voice was pitiful. Looking around the room she could see why. Gokudera was threatening to beat up Yamamoto, Kyoko was trying to get her brother to not punch the wall, Haru was dressed as a fish, and Lambo and I-Pin were asleep. Oh dear.

"What do you need help with?" She asked, settling down beside him.

"Biology."

"Oh, let's see, based on what was on the test these are the most important points to memorize." She noticed Tsuna rubbing at his eyes, "Tired?"

"Haru had a feeling that this would happen so Haru brought coffee!"

"I could go for some coffee Haru." She grinned at the girl.

* * *

 _ **Review!**_


	73. Ep 73: Mothers Day Vongola-style

**Ep 73: Mothers Day Vongola-style**

"Up next is the brains of Namimori Middle, Satsuki Nakamura." Bianchi introduced.

Blushing lightly at the title, Satsuki made her way to the stage, ignoring the eyes of one Hibari Kyoya and the cries of 'Ane-san' from the rest of the disciplinary committee. The bird singing the schools theme song was brilliant but she had a chance still since he forfeited.

Satsuki took a deep breath, trying to ignore everyone watching her. She wanted to try to win this thing, because if her prize was anything she wanted, then she wanted a new cell phone. Her old one was cracked and outdated by a few years, and maybe it was time to upgrade.

"I will be juggling!"

Pulling out four colored balls she began to juggle them for a minute before gracefully catching them and taking a bow as everyone clapped.

When she looked up the disciplinary committee was gone and she was awarded ninety points.

Not enough, damn.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Starting from this point forwards the future arc will begin and because I am still writing it I'll be uploading two chapters per day._


	74. Ep 74: The World Ten Years Later

**Ep 74: The World Ten Years Later**

Satsuki watched curiously from her seat by the window as Gokudera ran around the school grounds yelling out Reborns name. Was this a new training method that the hitman came up with she wondered. A game of hide and seek. After everything she had seen she wouldn't put it past him.

Her phone vibrated in her bag and she decided since she wasn't getting any studying done she could stray a little. It was a text from Kyoko.

 _"Have you seen Reborn-chan?"_

 _"No, is everything okay?"_ She replied, it could just be a test for Tsuna and his guardians but you never know.

 _"Apparently Tsuna-san hasn't been able to find him for a few hours."_

That was concerning. Looking down at her work she knew she would not get anything else done today so she texted back that she would help look.

She wondered where she could look that Reborn might be as she began to pack her things. He had secret compartments all over the school, maybe that could be a good starting place.

* * *

 _In case you missed it, only one or two chapters per day from now on._

 _Review, what are your hopes for the future arc?_


	75. Ep 75: Secret Base

**Ep 75: Secret Base**

The sun was beginning to set when she reached the top floor but still no luck. She texted Haru and Kyoko but they didn't have any luck either. To add to that apparently Gokudera and Tsuna had also disappeared. This was definitely not good.

"What are you doing here so late?" Sighing she looked up to find the one and only Hibari Kyoya watching her with arms crossed. At least he wasn't missing too.

"Have you seen Reborn-san, Hibari-san?"

"The baby?" He shook his head.

"Oh, I was looking for him, apparently he's been missing since this morning and now Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-san are also missing."

"Hm, go home before I bite you to death." There was no actual bite behind his words so the normal fear that would freeze her in place didn't happen. She didn't have time to think about the meaning behind it.

"Good night Hibari-san." She bowed and made her way towards home. She was going to drop off her things and head over to Tsuna's house. Maybe Bianchi had some answers or updates.

* * *

 _Review!_


	76. Ep 76: Search for The Missing Guardians

**Ep 76: Search for The Missing Guardians**

There were no updates and the next day Tsuna and Gokudera weren't at school either. The worst part was that Kyoko and Yamamoto weren't either. Before Reborn arrived with the burden of the Vongola for Tsuna, her life was generally dread free. The most she had to worry about was school and getting into a good high school so she could get into a good college and get a good job.

Dread filled her as class began and four of her best friends were missing. Dread filled her as she realized that in an all girls middle school there was probably another empty desk. What had happened to everyone.

She had heard from Bianchi yesterday that Reborn was hit by the ten year bazooka, the same thing that turns Lambo into his teenage form for five minutes before returning him back to normal. The only problem was that Reborn never came back. There was no way everyone was hit by the ten year bazooka, that wasn't possible...then again everything involving the Vongola was crazy.

"What a surprise Sawada and his group of delinquents are all not here." The teacher scoffed but moved on.

She would go talk to Bianchi again and see if she knew anything.


	77. Ep 77: Flame of Resolve

**77: Flame of Resolve**

"Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan have also gone missing." Fuuta looked so worried, Satsuki had to resist pulling the younger boy in for a hug.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Kyoko-chan also weren't in class today and sensei didn't have an excuse for them." She informed Bianchi who had a concerned look on her face. "What should we do Bianchi-san."

"You're not going to do anything." The older woman gave her a stern look. "Whatever is going on you will stay out of it and be safe."

If someone had told her this a year ago she would've listened but her new friends were a bad influence on her.

"I refuse to just sit around while my friends are in danger!" She glared at Bianchi.

The poison master smiled a gentle smile and ruffled her hair, "I don't know what is going on Satsuki-chan and I will try to get some answers."

"How?"

"The Bovino family made the device that sent Reborn away. I will travel to Italy and get answers. While I do you will continue on with your life."

"But-"

"You will keep your nose out of this or you might meet the same fate as everyone else." Her voice was harsh but Satsuki understood it wasn't done out of anger but rather worry.

"I won't stop trying to find them, but I promise to be careful."

"Good girl."

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews everyone!_

 _Don't worry, our protagonist will make her way into the story one way or another!_


	78. Ep 78: Clues to the Past

**78: Clues to the Past**

The walk home, while relatively short, felt heavy on her shoulders. She couldn't do anything but that was expected right, even her grandmother had said as much when she had visited her last. If Bianchi's hunch was right and that meant everyone had somehow been sent to the future and were stuck there, then there really wasn't anything she could do.

It was frustrating but she had hope. Tsuna and everyone else always had a way of getting themselves into trouble and then finding their way out. One thing did give her comfort and it was that they were together at least.

"NAKAMURA!" Jumping slightly at the sound she watched as Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei, running towards her.

"Ryohei-senpai." She greeted.

"Have you seen Kyoko, I haven't seen her since yesterday!"

She didn't want to lie but she also wasn't sure what she could tell him.

"I-I don't know but have you talked to Bianchi-chan?"

"Gokudera's sister?"

"Yes. Everyone else is also missing and I'm not sure what's going on."

"Hm, come with me Nakamura!" He grabbed her wrist and began to drag her back to the Sawada residence.

* * *

 _What do you guys think so far?_

 _Review!_


	79. Ep 79: The First Trial

AN: I don't usually do notes at the beginning but I just saw ep 140 and omg **can we talk** about how hot Xanxus got in the future. I am not exaggerating or lying, I saw him as I was having dinner and screamed out loud. Is anyone interested in a Xanxus fic? If you are, in the review for this chapter, write his name, or how great he is, or maybe even a plot line you wanna see him in and if i get enough votes I'll start working on a fic for him!

* * *

 **Ep 79: The First Trial**

It was properly dark by the time she got home, Bianchi had somehow gotten Ryohei to understand the situation enough to not have him run around and tear the town apart looking for his sister, but the worry in his eyes was real.

"Dinner honey?" Her mother asked her as she took off her shoes.

"Sawada-san made dinner while I was over." She replied.

"Did the dear find her son?" How did her mother know?

"What?"

"She called me this morning and asked if I had seen him, or the other two little kids she's taking care of."

She hoped Tsuna's mom would be okay.

After saying goodnight to her parents she made her way up to her room. The familiar silhouette of Hibari Kyoya greeted her as she opened her door.

"Hi-" Eyes flashed to the stairs where her parents could come up any second. She quickly got inside her room before locking the door.

Turning her back on the prefect was probably not the smartest decision she had ever made because the moment she turned the lock, she felt his presence against her back.

"Hi-Hibari-san." It came out as a whisper but she was sure with how close he was to her he had heard.

"Why are you home so late?" Thinking about the answer to that question made the slight fear disappear and the dread return.

"I was at Tsuna-kun's house," She replied, "Everyone is missing Hibari-san and I don't know what to do."

She felt his chin rest on her shoulder and his cheek pressed against hers. She froze at the contact but strangely enough she didn't feel scared. Hibari could've hurt her a lot of times but he didn't. There was some comfort in that.

"You can't do anything."

Brown eyes widened and she jerked away from him before turning around to glare at him despite there being no space between them. She knew she couldn't do anything to help them but damn it if she was going to let someone else tell her that.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do Hibari-san, they are my friends and I-" Her voice broke, "and-" Her eyes were burning she she brushed the tears away with the sleeves of her blazer.

She looked up at him when she felt his hand wipe away some of her tears. The tears made his face a bit fuzzy but the scowl on his face was clear as day. "The baby is not weak."

She nodded, Reborn was really strong. She had heard him being called one of the five strongest babies by Dino when he was last here.

"Don't be late for school." With that he turned and jumped out her window.

It wasn't until she had calmed down and was in bed that it hit her that Hibari was comforting her. Was she that pathetic that the scariest person she knew felt bad for her.

* * *

 _As always don't forget to review, they keep me going!_

 _ahyeon: Right on the nose, I wanted to show this arc from a different perspective, hence Satsuki not being taken to the future immediately._

 _I actually kept note how many days actually passed in all the episodes so I could be accurate in how long our main character had to wait._


	80. Ep 80: Discord

**Ep 80: Discord **

The next morning her eyes felt so dry, but decided it was better than them being red and puffy. Getting ready for school was a bit mechanical, she went through the motions, went downstairs for breakfast and then walked to school. She was unaware of the person following her, more focused on getting to school on time otherwise Hibari would…

Curious, he didn't actually threaten to bite her to death that time. Her cheeks warmed at the thought but she shook her head. Hibari was weird and she had to live with that knowledge. He probably was too freaked out with her to remember to threaten her...or something.

"NAKAMURA!" Jumping a bit she found Ryohei jogging in place in front of her.

"Senpai, good morning."

"I searched all morning and found no trace of Kyoko, but I refuse to give up!" She could see the bags under his eyes.

She offered him, what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "Fighting, Senpai."

* * *

 _Review!_


	81. Ep 81: Combination

**Ep 81: Combination **

Classes were again another reminder of her friends being gone, the empty seats around her were painful to look at.

"We're going to pick up where we left off yesterday, turn to page one hundred twenty seven in your textbooks."

Opening her notebook it took her a moment to realize that there actually was something she could do. Gripping her pencil tighter she looked down at her notebook. She was smart, she could take really good note and she knew everyone with the exception of Gokudera could always use extra help.

They were going to come back, she knew that much, and when they did, at least they won't be too far behind.

* * *

 _Review!_


	82. Ep 82: The Strongest Guardian

**Ep 82: The Strongest Guardian**

During lunch she found herself walking to the roof, out of habit probably, but she had already made it to the door and decided it was better to eat there than go back downstairs. There didn't see to be anyone up here and she knew she wouldn't mind the silence.

Finding a shaded place to sit, she opened her lunch and began to slowly eat.

While things may be looking down she was glad for her mothers food. It was so good. There were even extras of her favorites in here. Maybe her mom realized how down she was because of everyone disappearing. Trying to ignore the burning of her eyes she began to eat.

She needed to give her mom a hug later.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _I do have another Hibari/OC fic in the works, that one is more full length and adult in nature. It literally starts already on the ground running, romance wise._

 _Just a little tease, because until I finish this story that one will still be queuing up, I've gotten 4 chapters completely done._


	83. Ep 83: Information Divulged

**Ep 83: Information Divulged**

"Satsuki-chan the history test is next week, you need to help us!" Ami held her hands together before her, "I'll fail and lose all volleyball game privileges. Please help me! I'll do anything, I'll take your cleaning duties. I'll buy you lunch!"

"Ami-chan." Satsuki laughed at the girls desperation, "I wouldn't mind helping."

"Really!" Makoto and Yuki peeked out from behind Ami, a huge smile on their faces. "Can we join in?"

"Sure, when do you guys want to start."

"Today!"

"We can go to my house." Yuki offered, "It's closer to the school and there's a really good cafe we can study at nearby."

* * *

 _As always Review!_


	84. Ep 84: The Long Road Home

**Ep 84: The Long Road Home**

There was no school today, so Satsuki was sitting in the living room with her father, who, unlike her mother, had the day off.

"Grandma is asking for us to visit again."

She looked away from the tv to the phone in her dad's hand. "Did grandma...text you?"

Her dad chuckled, "No, your uncle just visited her and told me."

"Still trying to get that inheritance?" She smiled.

"I refuse to let that brother of mine turn it into a summer home other people can rent out." The determined fire in his eyes was interesting. It wasn't often she saw her dad so fired up.

"Why is that place so important for you dad?"

"It's where I grew up," The nostalgic smile on his face warmed her heart. "It's where your grandma grew up and married my dad, and her mother before her. I want this place for you, so you can get married and live there with your husband. Of course there will be no boys until you're married."

Satsuki rolled her eyes but didn't bother to say anything in response. Her dad would lose his mind if she mentioned anything about how Hibari would sometimes visit her in her room at night. Or during the break where he would be here everyday because he knew her parents were out.

Frowning she wondered why she wasn't as upset at Hibari for practically forcing his way into her house. Or forcing her to make him food. She definitely should be more upset.

* * *

 _You're reviews keep my motivated!_


	85. Ep 85: Where's the Base

**Ep 85: Where's the Base**

Twelve days had passed since their disappearance but the school was not worried it seemed. There was probably some Vongola involvement in the issue. There had been no word from Bianchi, but at least Tsuna's mom, Nana, wasn't as depressed anymore. Fuuta said that her husband had called her and cleared up the worry, at least the majority of it because what parent wasn't worried about their kids.

Speaking about worried, she didn't want to admit it but Hibari was being a bit of a worrywart. She only noticed about three days ago but members of the disciplinary committee were following her around town, even on days when they didn't have school. They never approached her, but followed at a good distance.

She wanted to confront Hibari about it but something told her he wasn't going to listen to her.

It was strange how her first worry was not that she would get bitten to death, but that he wouldn't listen to her anyway. This was getting too weird for her, but she wasn't going to wish for their old relationship back.

Wait...relationship?

No, she had a strained sort of, demented friendship, well maybe friendship wasn't the right word. Maybe understanding, common outcome, she wasn't sure. They weren't friends but she did worry about him whenever he ran off to do something dangerous, but she was also worried about everyone else the same way. She was more open about her worry when it involved anyone but him. Maybe it was because she wasn't sure how he would react, that she didn't make any outward expressions of concern.

She didn't want to admit that after getting over the initial shock and anger at being followed, she was slightly relieved. She wasn't alone.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Thank you to **plume228, ilovecartoonsgirl and ahyeon** that review with each update, you guys really make my day!_

 _I had a few questions about My Little Flower and it's possible connection with this story and there is, but that story was written by me, the teenager weeb, and I am rewriting that story to begin being released in summer 2018, so if you want you can wait to read that. Otherwise you can brave the 2011 me. The rewrite will be more accurate, time wise, and have a more thought out connection to this story, but they are all stand alone's so no need to read it to understand the other._


	86. Ep 86: The Most Terrifying Tutor

**I have a packed schedule tomorrow so I decided to publish these tonight to make up for no updates tomorrow, does that make sense? Anyway enjoy!**

 **Ep 86: The Most Terrifying Tutor**

What had gotten into her that morning to wake up and make an extra bento was beyond her, but now as she stood outside the disciplinary committee office she was doubting her decision.

"Ane-san." A member bowed to her, making her flinch. Why did they insist on calling her ane-san. They weren't the yakuza and she wasn't a part of their organization.

"Is Hibari-san here?" She asked.

"Yes Ane-san."

She held out the extra bento, "Could you give this to him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't-"

"I'm eating lunch with some friends so I can't." Once she was sure he had a hold on the box she turned and walked away as fast as she could. Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah as a thank you…

She had to hold herself back from going back and taking the bento box back.

Don't be a coward Satsuki.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_


	87. Ep 87: Succession

**Ep 87: Succession**

Since there were no tests left the library was pretty empty, it was just her and an upperclassmen.

She was doing her math homework when a green box was placed down next to her. A bit startled she looked up and found Hibari looking down at her. Out the corner of her eye she saw the upperclassmen quickly gather this things and leave. Couldn't say she blamed him.

"Hibari-san."

His eyes narrowed on her, a shiver running down her spine, "I hate broccoli."

Panicked that she forgot, words began to just escape her mouth. "It's healthy for you Hibari-san, being a picky eater isn't good for-" Eyes widening, she shut her mouth and peaked at him from under her bangs.

He smirked at her, leaning down so their faces were centimeters apart, his warm breath brushing her lips as he spoke. "No broccoli next time or I will bite you to death."

His normal catch phrase sounded less like a threat and more like…

Cheeks flushed she nodded at him and watched as he stared at her for a bit longer before walking away.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_


	88. Ep 88: 73 Policy

**Ep 88: 7^3 Policy**

She bumped into three telephone poles on her way home and almost tripped getting off the sidewalk. No way was Hibari f-f…

She couldn't even think of the word. It was too weird.

When she got home she washed the bentos and went up to her room to rest for a bit before dinner. Homework was not a problem for her, not anymore since she was determined to learn everything she could so she could help everyone when they finally came back.

Rolling over, her mind drifted off to Fuuta. He was all alone right now, maybe she would visit him on her next day off and take him to some nice cafes. He might need the distraction, she knew she did. She could see the street from her position on the bed and saw a familiar white haired teen running down the street.

Ryohei-senpai was still searching for Kyoko...

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_


	89. Ep 89: Piano of Sorrow

**Ep 89: Piano of Sorrow**

"How have you been Sawada-san." Satsuki watched as the older woman began to make some tea for the three of them.

"I've been better Satsuki-chan, but I know that wherever Tsu-kun is, he is fine. I'm a mom so I worry but I'm alright." She could see the dark circles and lines of exhaustion on the older womans face but decided not to comment on them. She also pretended to not notice how red her eyes were.

"I have a lot of free time left since everyone is gone." She offered the woman a small smile, "I would love to help you with chores and other stuff."

"Oh you don't have to do that Satsuki-chan." The older woman looked shocked at her offer. "I can handle the housework on my own, and I even have Fuuta-kun helping me out."

"Then you wouldn't mind another set of hands right?" She grinned.

"If you insist then I won't refuse."

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_


	90. Ep 90: Gufo Di Pioggia

**Ep 90: Gufo Di Pioggia**

"Mama won't be back until dinner so we can do whatever we want until then Satsuki-nee." Fuuta smiled up at her, excited for a day out in town.

"Where do you want to go first Fuuta-kun?" She asked.

"The arcade!" He grinned, taking her outstretched hand as they headed towards the center of town.

"I bet I can beat you at more games while we're there." She teased.

He shook his head, sending her a confident smile, "I've had a lot of time to practice Satsuki-nee, you're going down."

"Bring it on."

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_


	91. Ep 91: What You Believe In

**Ep 91: What You Believe In**

After the arcade they went to a cafe, but not a normal cafe, a maid cafe.

"Wow all the nee-san's are so cute." Fuuta watched the maids walk around taking orders and delivering food in the room.

"They are." She agreed. She liked the cute decorations and names on the menu and how friendly the staff were. Well that part was their job but it felt nice to be on the receiving end of it. It also helped that they were one of the only tables that didn't have bright eyed males watching all the maids with sharp eyes.

"Ojou-sama, Goshujin-sama here are your drinks."

"Thank you nee-san!" Fuuta gave the girl a charming smile that Satsuki had a feeling when he got older would crush all the girls hearts.

"Such a cute Goshujin-sama." The maid ruffled his hair, a cute smile on her face as she watched Fuuta take a sip of his drink. Brown eyes met her own, "We'll have your food out in a second Ojou-sama."

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_


	92. Ep 92: Your Choice

**Ep 92: Your Choice**

"Is that Ryohei-ni"

Turning around from paying at the counter she saw the familiar form of Kyoko's brother running through the busy streets. It seems senpai was keeping up with his training, at least that hadn't changed. She had seen him around school and other than some darkness under his eyes he seemed fine.

"Yeah."

"He's still looking for Kyoko-nee."

"She's the only sister he has."

"Don't worry Satsuki-nee, Tsuna-ni will keep everyone safe."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_


	93. Ep 93: Level D Security Alert

**Ep 93: Level D Security Alert**

"Should we take something home for mama?" Fuuta asked, eyeing the row of pastries at one of Haru's favorite bakeries.

"That's a good idea, maybe we should take home a bit more so you can have some later too."

Hazel eyes widened in shock, "Th-that's a great idea Satsuki-nee!"

"Maybe I should take some home for mom." She wondered out loud. Looking over her shoulder she saw a black uniform peeking out from the side of the storefront window. Maybe she should get her guard something, they had been out for a while.

Once they left the store she walked up to the disciplinary committee member, who seemed shocked at her approach.

"Ane-san." He stood to attention.

"Thanks for your hard work." She smiled, holding out the small box of sweets.

Accepting the box he gave her deep bow, "Thank you Ane-san!"

As they walked from the guard, Fuuta looked at her curiously.

"I don't know why they call me that." She confessed to the boy.

He turned away with a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

 _When I saw the episode where Haru takes I-Pin to the doctor in the future, my opinion of kyoko kind of went down. If you go back to that episode the scene where she tells Tsuna that Haru ran off she starts crying and says "I tried to stop/tell her not to go" and cuz I'm analyzing these scenes i'm like this bitch just manipulated Tsuna and when it was her time to sneak out of the base no guilt at all. I swear. Well don't mind me, just rambling to myself._


	94. Ep 94: Identity Revealed

**Ep 94: Identity Revealed**

"Mama we brought home deserts!" Fuuta yelled as he took off his shoes and ran into the house.

Satsuki followed at a slower pace after the boy. Nana was in the kitchen putting groceries away into the fridge when Fuuta jumped at her with a hug.

"Really! Oh thank you!" She released him after a moment and smiled at Satsuki in greeting. "What else did you guys do today?"

That burst the dam and Fuuta began to recount their day.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_


	95. Ep 95: Determination

**Ep 95: Determination**

That night sleep came to her like an old friend, it had been a while since her days were filled with as much excitement as they were today and it left her exhausted. She almost fell asleep in the bath but had managed to crawl to her bed before letting oblivion get to her.

She didn't even wake when a shadow was cast over her window before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 _Review!_

 _Also there is a filler episode coming up in for ep 119, and while I wrote a special canon scene, I also wouldn't mind writing out something you guys want with this pair. Leave a request in a review from now until ep 119 is released and I'll pick a few and add them to that chapter. It doesn't have to follow this storyline, it can be them going on a date, or a certain situation you want to see them in, let me know, be creative in your prompts!_

 _It's actually really bothering me that I'm missing the first seventeen episodes so I'm going to take a break on the future arc and head back to the older episodes. Once I have them published I'll use the move option to push them to the front of the list of chapters so it's more organized._


	96. Ep 96: X-Burner

_**Please read:** There were a few alerts for five new chapters, and those are uploads of the episodes I had skipped over. There will be 17 of them and I will be moving them to their correct area, which is the beginning. You can go to chapter 1-5 and read todays update. Sorry for the confusion but I wanted to get those written before I continued writing anymore of the future arc._

* * *

 **Ep 96: X-Burner **

The morning resulted in an extra bento made, one her mother made sure had extra everything in it. There was only one problem, the broccoli. There was extra broccoli in it as well. He did eat everything last time so it wasn't like it would go to waste. Maybe he would bite her to death for once, that would be a treat.

Wait.

WHAT!

What the hell was she thinking. Opening his bento she carefully removed all the broccoli she found and packed it back up again.

Satisfied with her results she made her way to school.

When she got to the main gates she watched in confusion as someone jumped out of the second story window. Her eyes widened even more when she realized that it was Hibari, and he was glaring at her.

She took a few steps back at his intensity but looked up when a shadow fell over her.

Something pink was falling towards her and…

She couldn't move.

* * *

 _Review!_


	97. Ep 97: The Great Chase

**Ep 97: The Great Chase**

With her bag still on her back she felt herself floating, brown eyes snapped open and she found herself flying through a sort of purple tunnel.

What was going on…

What felt like minutes was just a couple of seconds before she felt herself fall onto a soft surface. Next came the noises, loud alarms the kind you heard in hospitals when something goes wrong.

She quickly sat up and saw that she was in a hospital room of sort, except everything bright white rather than the muted colors she was used too.

"Alert Shoichi-sama that the patient has disappeared." She heard someone yell. A window showed people in similar white uniforms running around outside. Some of them looking at her with utmost scrutiny.


	98. Ep 98: Declaration of war

**Ep 98: Declaration of war.**

"There was an emergency summons, Shoichi-sama is in the middle of addressing out forces."

"You need to let him know asap."

Satsuki watched the two men talking from the corner of the room, clutching her bag to her chest. Fear was a constant in her mind but it had been over an hour and she had managed to calm down enough to not be panicked anymore.

From what she could gather from her surroundings and the people talking on the other side of the wall. Whoever was here wasn't here anymore, and she was.

That was a problem.

Looking at all the equipment and wires that were supposed to be hooked to whoever was here, she knew they had to be sick or injured badly. Something was scratching at her, a thought that she had to stop thinking about in case it became too real.

This couldn't be real, this couldn't be real.

* * *

 _Thank you guys for the reviews!_

 _I think she may have realized this is her, but she's in denial._


	99. Ep 99: The Final Trial

**Ep 99: The Final Trial**

"How could this be…" The silence she was getting used to broke and she looked up from her knees to find a tall man in a white uniform staring at her in shock. His wide eyes were framed with thick square glasses and unkept light brown hair.

"There was no indication of an intruder sir. The footage shows the woman disappearing and this child appearing."

He turned his eyes away from her and to the men around him. "She is the same person." He told them, "Like the rest of the Vongola she has also switched places with her younger self."

"An undamaged-"

"No." He cut the man off.

But sir this one has not been exposed to-"

He turned to one of the pink haired women who seemed awfully familiar. "Keep her under guard. No one but myself will have access to it do you understand."

"Yes Shoichi-sama."

* * *

 _The plot thickens~_

 _I see a few of you went over to my little flower, so you might know what's up._

 _Thank you for the reviews everyone, they keep me going!_

 _Also, do you know how old the Vongola is, like 500 years, 200?_


	100. Ep 100: The Night Before the Raid

**AN:** _If you're wondering where are the other five chapters are that you got notifications for, they have been moved back to chapter 6-10 because they were the forgotten chapters. Go back, read them, they're fun I swear._

* * *

 **Ep 100: The Night Before the Raid**

Some people came in and took away the medical equipment, while some scary looking guy in black clothing watched her incase she tried anything.

"Now we're kidnapping school children." He let out a sigh, "What next."

Once they were done the man turned to her, sending her a terrifying look. "Don't try anything girl or I will kill you."

Satsuki moved to the bed, the only place she had to sit down that wasn't the floor. It took her about an hour to gather her courage but she made her way towards the window, and where her guard was currently sitting.

"Um, excuse me."

He didn't get up, instead he turned his head to glare at her. "What."

She managed to ask her question despite his intimidating aura. "Where am I?"

He sent her an incredulous look, "Are you an idiot or something?" When she didn't respond he let out a sigh. "You're a prisoner of the Millefore."

"But why, who are they?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I don't know why I'm here or how I got here."

"How unlucky." He sent her a pitying look, before returning to ignore her.

* * *

 _Thank you guys for the reviews, they keep me writing!_

 _ **leofrick:** I saw your review as I was posting this chapter and yes her name was supposed to be Suzune, but by the time I realized that, it was too late. In the rewrite of my little flower I'll fix that. _


	101. Ep 101: Night Attack

I forgot to self promote myself. I uploaded a new story called Starring Role, which is a Hibari/Satsuki fanfic in a different reality. Where she and he have a one night stand. It will be a short 7-8 long chapter story. A bit more mature since they won't be middle schoolers!

* * *

 **Ep 101: Night Attack**

The alarms went off again, waking Satsuki from a light sleep. She looked to the window where her guard was standing but she only saw his back. Then a voice began to speak through the hidden speakers.

"Emergency Orders. Emergency Orders. All Black and White Spell squads are to deploy immediately. The target of the attack is the Vongola secret base…"

Any hold sleep had on her instantly disappeared.

They were going to do what!

"What's going on?" She got out of bed and made her way to the window.

"Are you deaf or something," He grumbled, "They're going to attack the Vongola secret base."

"Why?"

"Because they're our enemies." He actually got up and turned around to stare at her, his arms crossed against his chest. "Okay who the fuck are you and why are you here. I doubt Shoichi-sama is into middle school girls so you're important somehow."

"I don't know why I'm here." She told him truthfully. "I was at school one second and then I was here."

"Are you a part of the Vongola?"

Was she, but maybe it was better if the enemy of the Vongola didn't think she was their enemy. Especially considering she had no idea what was going on. "What are the Vongola."

"Do you have any special kind of flame or something?" He continued questioning.

"Flames?" Now that was something she could be honest about. "What do you mean do I have some kind of flame?"

"Just shut up and go back to sleep before I come in there and knock you out." He snapped at her, punching the glass between them.

She never backed up so fast in her life before.

As if she could sleep after being yelled at like that. Glaring at the back of the man's head she headed back to her bed hoping that everyone would be fine.

* * *

 _Extra chapter tonight since I wanted to self promote._

 _Also chapter 6-10 have been uploaded in their correct spots, so the links in your email might not work since they've been moved in the chapter order._

 _Thank you guys for your support~_


	102. Ep 102: Mission Start

**Ep 102: Mission Start**

A few hours later she was brought breakfast by someone who left the tray by the door. She wasn't sure if she could trust the food, but if they wanted to kill her or anything, they could've done that already.

She brought the tray to her bed and looked at the basic western breakfast laid out before her. It seems her guard had gotten some food as well. She wasn't terribly hungry but it could've just been the nerves that made her feel that way.

She slowly ate her breakfast and managed to finish it all. She put it all back by the door and then went to her bed.

She really needed to pee.

* * *

 _I uploaded the last seven chapters of the missing episodes tonight, so go take a look at chapters 11-17._

 _Starting tomorrow we'll be back to the normal two to three updates_

 _Thank you everyone for your support, it keeps me writing!_


	103. Ep 103: The First Barrier

**Ep 103: The First Barrier**

Her bladder won over her fear of her guard and she made her way to the glass. The man turned to look at her.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said, trying to ignore how hot her face felt.

He chuckled at her obvious embarrassment before his eyes turned serious, "You better not try anything or I will kill you brat."

She nodded, she doubted there was anything she could do considering she didn't know where she even was.

He opened the door and watched her closely as she stepped out.

The walls were all white, so were most of the uniforms she had seen. It really made the person she was with that much scarier in his dark uniform.

"Start walking." He motioned towards the hallway before her.


	104. Ep 104: Magician of Fate

**Ep 104: Magician of Fate**

They had been walking for a few minutes and Satsuki was getting more and more confused about why the bathrooms were so far away.

"Ano," She looked over her shoulder at her guard, "why are the bathrooms so far away."

"This is the research floor and the fucking nerds think it's unsanitary to have a bathroom nearby."

Research? She thought it was like a medbay based on the room she was in. Why would she...No why would the person she switched with be here instead of a hospital or medical bay.

"So where are we going?"

"Another floor."


	105. Ep 105: Regret

**Ep 105: Regret**

The floor they went to was empty but there was a bathroom she could use.

"There is nowhere to escape inside and if you're not out in two minutes I won't care if you're naked and the next time you need to piss you'll do it in your room."

"I wouldn't even know where to go." She mumbled walking into the bathroom.

It didn't take her long to do her business and was washing her hands when the lights turned red and an alarm began to sound from every direction.

Within seconds her guard burst into the room, the rage in his eyes retreating when he saw her washing her hands.

"We need to go back, now." He snapped at her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to know, follow me."


	106. Ep 106: The Students' Maturation

**Ep 106: The Students' Maturation**

By the time they got back to the elevator the red lights and alarm had shut off, much to her relief. The sound was hurting her head. Her guard pressed the button for their floor but the elevator wasn't responding.

"What the fuck." He growled.

"Lockdown commencing, all elevator cars will be returning to the service floor."

"Damn it."

The further the car went down and the more frustrated her guard looked. She wanted to ask him what was going on but she didn't want to push the man. He already looked like he was on his last breath of patience.

When the doors opened they were in a room with a lot of machinery but it was paid no mind to. He jumped out first then held out a hand for her.

"Come on, we have to take the stairs from this dump." She took his hand and let him help her down the three foot gap from the elevator car to the ground. "Stay close." They began to move towards another door that probably led to the stairs.

A loud explosion stopped him in his tracks as his head turned towards the source of the noise, it was another door on the other side of the room. He turned around and made his way towards it, motioning for her to follow. He opened that door and they stepped out into a circular room with walkways on either side and water in the center. Almost like a sewer minus the smell.

She could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

The man turned to her, his face serious as he looked her in the eye. "If you attempt to escape brat I will find you and make your death as painful as possible got it."

She couldn't find her voice at his threat but nodded.

* * *

 _Oh I wonder who that could be, says the author sarcastically._

 _Thank you guys for the support and Reviews, they honestly keep me writing!_


	107. Ep 107: Absolute Desperation

**Ep 107: Absolute Desperation**

They then began to slowly make their way towards the noise. As they got closer, the voices became louder, more recognizable.

"What are you trying to say?"

Tsuna.

She could recognized that voice anywhere. In her excitement she almost walked by her guard but he held out an arm to stop her.

"Are you trying to die?" He hissed at her. "Gola Moska is fighting someone."

"Whose Gola Moska?" She whispered.

"Look."

She peeked around the corner and saw Tsuna standing on the ceiling, orange flames coming out of both sides of his hands, hitting a giant robot looking thing. The blast from the attacked reached both of them, her guard pulling her back around the bend to avoid the shrapnel.

Once the smoke cleared she peeked around again and found Tsuna laying on the ground unmoving, while the robot he was fighting lay burning in orange and gold flames across the water.

"Tsuna!" Before her escort could stop her she was running full speed towards the unconscious body of her friend, unaware of the blond coming out of one of the discarded robot bodies.

"Get back here brat!" She heard the man walking towards her.

Tsuna wasn't moving but the slow rise and fall of his chest was comforting, he was alive at least.

Her guard walked up to her and yanked her away from Tsuna and she let out a cry of pain. Tears began to form in her eyes but she managed to keep from crying.

"Is this a friend of yours?" He snapped at her, but his attention was taken over by the blond man reloading a gun.

"I lost." He stared dispassionately at the remains of the robots.

"Spanner." Her guard seemed to know the man.

"That's one incredible attack, if it's able to wreck King Moska like this…" He looked up at the imprint of Tsuna's body in the ceiling. "But it appears to be incomplete." He walked closer to Tsuna's body and Satsuki moved forward, or tried to but she was thrown roughly back by her guard.

"What happened Spanner?"

"My orders were to intercept." He said, watching Tsuna appraisingly before raising his gun. "So long." A gunshot rang through the air and Satsuki watched with wide fearful eyes the man before her toppled over and fell into the water.

Blue eyes stared down at her in contemplation.

* * *

 _I know that death in the show is used as a trauma for the characters versus any actual killing, so yeah._

 _Any way I had a long hard argument with myself over who I wanted Satsuki to come across, I mapped out the possibilites of either decision, it was either Tsuna or the others and eventually end up with Yamamoto but I opted for a different destiny._

 _Man it's really hard writing for episodes that take three episodes to do anything._


	108. Ep 108: A Man's Box Weapon

**Ep 108: A Man's Box Weapon**

"We need to move." He put away his gun and picked Tsuna up.

He had just shot someone, she had just watched someone die just a foot away from her. Granted they were the enemy of the Vongola but it was still a person that had been killed.

"They will be sending search parties down here and unless you wish to be recaptured, by all means, stay." Brown eyes met blue and he stared at her for a second before turning around and walking away.

She was shaking and it was hard for her to get to her feet, much less move, but Tsuna was with him and he was familiar. She tried to swallow her fear but the shaking wouldn't stop and that made following after the man harder.

She didn't even noticed when they entered a room which seemed to be their final destination. It was when he put Tsuna down and began to strip him of his clothes did she finally break out of whatever spell had taken over.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked him, taking a step closer.

"His clothes are wet." He replied, not turning to look at her. "I'm taking them off while he rests."

"Oh." She looked around the room and found it very bare. There were some things on the shelves, some important looking machinery and a few other things he probably tinkered with but nothing she was used to seeing in a person's bedroom. At least she thought this was his room. Against one side of the room was a mini version of the robots Tsuna was fighting before and she took a step away from it, slightly unnerved.

She went back to watching the blonde undress her friend, unable to feel embarrassment as more and more of Tsuna's skin was revealed. Thankfully the blond left Tsuna's boxers on, which was fine, she had seen him in his boxers often thanks to Reborn.

He tucked Tsuna into the bed, throwing a white blanket over his form before finally turning to her. He took a second to observe her before moving a step towards her.

"You're still in shock." He observed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Spanner." He said, "Who are you?"

"Satsuki. Um why are you helping us?"

"I don't like to leave things unfinished." He mumbled. "I'll make some tea, maybe you'll stop shaking then."

* * *

 _So I've done some thinking and I decided that I will continue writing chapters even once the anime ends. I'm downloading the manga onto my ipad and I'll figure out how to pace the writing. I'm reaching the end of the anime, I'm at ep 190 so the chapters up to there are done._

 _So keep expecting about five chapters a day!_


	109. Ep 109: Captive

**Ep 109: Captive**

"Sa-Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna's eyes widened in panic as they focused on her, the cup of tea forgotten in his hands. "What are you doing here!"

Tears began to well up in her eyes as his voice washed over her. He was here. He wasn't missing and she wasn't alone anymore.

"Tsuna-kun." She leaped towards him, giving him barely enough time to set the tea down before she pushed him back onto the bed. She held onto him tight as her tears began to fall against his shoulder.

She felt him panicking a bit under her, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her and patted her head awkwardly. "Please don't cry Satsuki-chan."

"I thought you guys had disappeared." She sobbed, "I was so scared and then I was in this hospital room and I thought you were dead and…" Her throat hurt too much for her to continue so she just cried into his shoulder as he gently patted her back.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright."

At some point she fell asleep, taking Tsuna's place in Spanners bed.

* * *

 _Honestly I feel for her._

 _Thank you guys for the support!_


	110. Ep 110: The Secret of Merone Base

**Ep **110** : The Secret of Merone Base**

She pretended to be asleep as Tsuna and Spanner talked about why he didn't kill them when he had the chance.

The same concept of not wanting to leave things unfinished was prevalent. Feeling much more clear headed and emotionally stable, she wanted to know what his plans were for after he had helped Tsuna with his glove problem.

The room began to shake and she shot up in bed.

"What's going on?" She asked.


	111. Ep 111: The Enemy is Octopus Head

**Ep 111: The Enemy is Octopus Head**

Satsuki watched Tsuna get body slammed by the robot. She had to hold back a laugh at the sight.

"Be more careful Tsuna-kun."

"We need to get out of here Satsuki-chan." He peered at her from his position. "Everyone else is still out there."

"What's going on Tsuna-kun, who is out there?" She asked, moving towards him but freezing when the robot pointed its finger cannons at her.

"Don't come any closer Satsuki-chan."

She settled back on the mattress.

"The guy who was with me said that they were enemies of the Vongola." She watched as a panicked expression flew across his face. "You are the Vongola Tenth aren't you."

"Wa-wait-" She could see the denial building up in him. She wouldn't have minded being clueless about this like Haru or Kyoko but her grandmother and the battle for the rings made her aware of all this and she didn't want to be left out because he thought he was protecting her.

"Tsuna-kun I know this isn't a game." She gave him a stern look. "I watched Lambo get beaten up by a man four times his age over a ring. I've watched how hard you trained and how injured you get. I watched Spanner-san kill a man when I found you."

"Wha-Satsuki-chan!" Before he could continue the door opened and Spanner walked back into the room. He eyed them both curiously before settling back down by his desk to continue his work.


	112. Ep 112: Boomerang Trap

**Ep 112: Boomerang Trap**

She sat next to Tsuna as they ate their curry dinner, compliments of Spanner and his microwave robot. She could feel Tsuna giving her concerned looks and it probably had to do with hearing that someone had died in front of her. She also knew that he didn't want to talk about anything important in front of Spanner.

"How did you get here Satsuki-chan." He finally asked, "You sort of mentioned it before but I couldn't understand most of it."

"I was going to school when I appeared in that room." She kept her voice down just in case, "They were freaking out a lot, apparently the person who was there before me was really sick or something." Her words shocked him but he didn't stop her so she continued. "They called some guy in, Irie-sama, and he had them keep me there under guard."

"How did you find me?" He asked, listening attentively to her. He seemed to want to say something but the room began to shake again.

"Again." She edged a bit closer to Tsuna as everything began to move, including them.


	113. Ep 113: Lightning Strikes Again

**Ep 113: Lightning Strikes Again**

"Reborn-san." The hologram turned its eyes on her.

"I did not expect you to be here Satsuki but it seems you were dragged into this future as well ."

"Future…" The thought that invaded her mind when she first arrived, one that she had pushed back out of denial rose back up. Tsuna watched her in worry as she offered him a sad smile. "Does that mean the person in that room was me."

"Yes." Reborn didn't try to sugar coat it and she was grateful for that.

"Maybe you should accept Spanner-san's help Tsuna-kun." She smiled at her friend, "Maybe he can help."


	114. Ep 114: The Storm Guardian Stands

**Ep 114: The Storm Guardian Stands**

Grandma did say that their ancestors were a part of the Vongola once, but why would the enemy want her. Her future self was in enemy hands and super hurt. Why was she here and not with the Vongola or in a normal hospital?

Was she an enemy of the Vongola then? That couldn't be true right, they had put a guard on her. The guy had threatened to kill her if she ran away, was that something people did to their allies.

She chewed her bottom lip as she began to think why she was here, there had to be some explanation.

"Satsuki-chan I don't think you have to worry." Tsuna smiled at her, "You're okay and that's all that matters for now."

"Tsuna is right, once you return to base we will have answers, until then survive." She turned to look at Reborn and nodded at him.

"Hai."


	115. Ep 115: Sistema CAI

**Ep 115: Sistema C.A.I.**

Satsuki took a back seat as she listened to the others talk about perfecting Tsuna's X-Burner, which apparently was the move he had done when she had first found him. The blowback wasn't supposed to happen so they needed to find a way to prevent him from hurting himself everytime he used it.

She didn't really understand but she knew that Tsuna needed to make a choice on whether or not he should trust Spanner, who was technically their enemy.

After seeing him shoot someone right in front of her she was kind of wary of the man.


	116. Ep 116: Difference in Resolve

**Ep 116: Difference in Resolve**

Perhaps that was something she had to accept if she continued to stay in Tsuna's life.

Death.

She had known Tsuna for as long as she could remember, they weren't the best of friends but their relationship had gotten better since Reborn came around. She considered him to be a friend she could count on, and if she was being honest with herself, Reborn made him into a stronger person. Not just physically but mentally.

If she had turned into a sobbing mess in his arms before all of this happened he would've died that a girl was touching him.

She would like to believe that Tsuna was better than taking a life, he had done nothing so far to make her think otherwise.

If she couldn't believe in herself, maybe she could believe in Tsuna.


	117. Ep 117: Storm Fights Back

**Ep 117: Storm Fights Back**

"Do you know how to put on contacts Tsuna-kun?" She asked him, watching as he held the contact Spanner had given him.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I've never had to use them before."

She smiled at him, "I can help."

He stared at her surprised, "You wear contacts?"

"I don't have the best vision." She replied, "I wear contacts usually but my glasses are in my bag in case I decide I need to switch."

"Do you have your bag?"

"Ah, I think I left it wherever they were keeping me." Which wasn't good, her eyes were already feeling dry from all the crying and she knew she needed to take out what she had in soon.

"That's not good, don't you have to take them out everyday." He looked so stressed over something as small as that and she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 _Shameless self-promotion, added another story called Madman's heart, which is basically a compilation of Reborn! characters with yandere tendencies and chapter two of starring role._

 _Review~_


	118. Ep 118: The Princess's Conviction

**Ep 118: The Princess's Conviction **

"Will it hurt?" He asked.

"Tsuna-kun I wear them everyday, and if what Spanner-san says it's true, they'll be even more comfortable than what I wear." She couldn't help but sigh before taking the lense from him, "Let me help you then."

"Bu-But-"

"No Satsuki, he needs to learn on his own." Reborn shook his head, "How else is he supposed to grow."

She handed him the lense back before taking out the one in her right eye. "At least let me show you how to put it in."

* * *

 _Shameless self-promotion, added another story called Madman's heart, which is basically a compilation of Reborn! characters with yandere tendencies and chapter two of starring role._

 _Review~_

 _Chapter 119, which is the filler recap episode, will be longer than these and include scenes from another characters POV, or different scenarios that I wanted to write but because of the way I'm writing this story, were not possible. Of course after ep 203, there won't be anymore filler recaps because manga, so Idk maybe I'll do something every time the main story change or enough time has passed._

 _That will be the only update for tomorrow._


	119. Ep 119: Interval Between Battles

**Filler Ep 119: Interval Between Battles**

This is a filler episode so I'll write a small one shot of someone else!

After taking out the snake charmer they did a quick walk through of the research room and Gokudera noticed a familiar school bag inside one of the rooms that had a bed in it.

He picked it up and found the student handbook, the familiar face of Satsuki showed on her student ID.

"What the hell."

"Did you find something?" Ryohei walked up to him and looked over his shoulder at the ID and froze.

"Did she also come to this time." Gokudera began to look through her bag, other than her school books, a glasses case and two bentos there was nothing suspicious. It only made sense that she did, considering everyone associated with the boss was. The question remained though, where is she.

He looked over his shoulder to find a grave look on the Sun guardians face. "What?"

"She shouldn't be here." His tone of voice left Gokudera wondering who he was talking about.

"Yours or mine?"

Eyes narrowed almost dangerously, "Both."

 **TYL Kyoya**

 _This is if TYL Kyoya had seen her before he changed places with the younger version._

Something was happening outside her room, and with her guard telling her nothing, she didn't know what. The alarms were going off one second before stopping and then the room started shaking. Maybe Tsuna and the others were here? Would they know she was here though, since she had just showed up and they were here for a while? No of course they didn't know.

"Who the hell are-URG" Brown eyes snapped to the glass partian and she watched her guard fall to the ground. A second later the door to her room smashed open and a tall man in a dark suit walked in.

The tension in her body lessened a bit as she recognize them. "Hi-Hibari-san?"

Grey eyes narrowed on her and in a flash he was in front of her, his eyes roaming all over her body. His hands coming to cup her face as he angled it from side to side as he studied her.

She could feel her face heating at his closeness, but she also had a good look at him. He was older, this was not the Hibari from her time.

"Hi-Hibari-san."

"Yes."

"What's going on?"

"You're not supposed to be here." He frowned, "Not yet."

"Why am I here?" She asked again, wanting some answers.

"For me." He smiled at her and the softness in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. There was so much emotion in those words, it confused her.

"Why?"

"Motivation." His thumbs ran across her cheekbones. "It's been a long time since I've heard your voice." He looked at her in awe and it was becoming a bit uncomfortable to be the receiving end of such emotion. It was mature, and passionate, the longing in his eyes, but she knew it wasn't for her. It was for her future self.

It pained her to think how much 'a long time' was because he looked like a starving man being given water. She didn't like seeing Hibari with that kind of face.

"I wasn't supposed to be here when you arrived," He continued, "you were to arrive after I had left."

She had no idea what was going on, but she felt the need to say something. "Is that a problem?"

He gave her a tired smile, "Temptation is called that for a reason." He sighed and let go of her, "But you are not mine, you belong to my younger self."

"Hiba-"

He shook his head at her, "Come, I do not have long." He turned around and began to walk away. It took her a second but she grabbed her bag and followed after him.

She didn't have any more answers than when she had arrived, but now she had someone familiar, different but the same.

* * *

 _I missed a day! or two! I'm not entirely sure. A lot of stuff happened and I was in a bit of a pit when it came to writing, but I'm back now, hopefully. Also I'm struggling with planning out how I'm going to continue with the manga, it's harder than i thought!_

 _Anyway, thank you to the new subscribers, please keep up the reviews they keep me writing!_


	120. Ep 120: Virtual Space

_The next few chapters were hard to write because the situation in the episodes did not give me enough to write about without repeating myself, so if it sounds a bit forced forgive this one. I promise it gets better!_

 **Ep 120: Virtual Space**

"Urrghh, you're helpless." After ten minutes of trying Tsuna still couldn't do it and she was beginning to lose patience.

"Sorry, but it hurts my eye." He didn't seem offended or hurt by her words.

"Stop complaining Tsuna." Reborn sighed. "Try again!"


	121. Ep 121: Two Battle's

**Ep 121: Two Battle's**

"Why does this always happen to him." Satsuki kept her eyes on the unmoving body of her friend strapped in the VR machine. Spanner was working rapidly, his fingers hitting keys far to fast for her to follow, as he tried to get Tsuna out of there.

"Power attracts power." Spanner's voice made her flinch, "The Vongola will never stop getting into these kinds of conflicts."

She didn't bother responding, she knew that already but there was a part of her that didn't want to accept that as her reality. There was no way she was going to leave these people now, they were her precious friends, but maybe they deserved breaks every now and then from all the fighting.

The room began to shake again, this time much more violently than before and she had to jump out of the way of falling debris.

"That should've done it." Spanner put his laptop down and moved towards Tsuna.


	122. Ep 122: The Ultimate Swordsman

**Ep 122: The Ultimate Swordsman**

The calm version of Tsuna took the contacts out easily after a small demonstration by her. She watched as Spanner began to tune the lenses before turning her eyes to the tutor. As if feeling her gaze he turned to her, a questioning look on his face.

"Reborn-san. When I-" She wanted to ask about the things she had heard when she had first arrived but the words refused to come out. The implications of them were too much for her and she didn't feel strong enough to deal with any of the answers.

Her courage failed when she noticed that Tsuna was also listening attentively and she didn't want to worry him. He had enough to deal with. "When we get back to base, do you think Giannini-san could make me some prescription glasses."

Unlike Tsuna, Reborn did not seem convinced, but he did not push her. The person who responded by not Reborn, but Giannini himself.

"Of course I can Satsuki-chan."


	123. Ep 123: Teaching of the Sword Emperor

**Ep 123: Teaching of the Sword Emperor**

"So Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei-senpai are all here?"

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, Lambo and I-Pin are back at the base." Tsuna said, "They...they don't know about all of this and I want to keep it that way Satsuki-chan."

She frowned at him, wanting to argue that ignorance was not a way to keep others safe, especially considering the current situation but that argument was for another time.

"Fine."


	124. Ep 124: Obstructing Mist

**Ep 124: Obstructing Mist**

"Hibari-san is also there." Tsuna continued and she froze at the name.

"Wh-which one?" She asked, remembering very well how angry he looked as he ran towards her in her time.

"The one from this time." He replied, "He's gotten so much more stronger, and scarier."

"I can imagine." Her mind went to imagining a Hibari ten years older than the one she remembered but it was hard. Maybe he would get taller, but she doubted he would change much, he seemed very set in his ways.

"Other than to train me he didn't really hang around with us. He still doesn't like crowds."

"Ah."

"Fuuta is also there, and he got so tall!"


	125. Ep 125: More Intruders

**Ep 125: More Intruders**

"Stay with Spanner, Satsuki-chan." Tsuna said, as he took a step towards the people that had entered the room.

Nodding she stuck close to the blond that clutched his laptop. She gazed over at the woman who seemed to be the leader of this group. The smile on the womans face was not at all kind and it made Satsuki take another step back, her legs hitting Spanners workbench.

"It looks like all of our targets are in one room, how convenient."

* * *

 _So it was around this episode where I remembered that Hibari transform into his younger self somewhere else, but I had written the story in a way where she was with Tsuna the entire time, and at this point it's too late to go back, so i'll just work with my regrets._


	126. Ep 126: The Strongest

**Ep 126: The Strongest versus the Strongest**

It wasn't a pleasant feeling having your protector be told that he couldn't defeat the enemy before them. Fear began to climb up her chest and she pressed further back against the wall. As if noticing her distress Spanner shifted slightly to position himself before her.

"Do not underestimate them Vongola."


	127. Ep 127: A Bewitching Flower

**Ep 127: A Bewitching Flower**

"I've found the girl, Spanner and Vongola in the fourth room." Iris was speaking to someone but she couldn't see them, but they probably replied because the woman turned her purple gaze to her and Spanner.

"Don't worry Spanner I'll deal with you once I kill the Vongola. Then I'll take the girl back to the labs where she belongs."

Labs…

Eyes narrowing at the things fighting against Tsuna she looked down at her hands. Was she like them?


	128. Ep 128: The Head Prefect Comes

**Ep 128: The Head Prefect Comes**

"Satsuki-chan." Reborn edged closer to her, "Take this as a chance to run."

"I don't know where to go Rebo-" Before she could reply she saw one of those monsters heading towards Spanner and she pulled him to side just in time as a golden claw slammed into the ground where his head used to be.

Using the momentum he grabbed her and began to run but tripped over a fallen piece of metal and fell, taking her with him.

She wasn't as lucky as Spanner and landed on broken tiles, red staining her white sleeves.


	129. Ep 129: Operation X

**Ep 129: Operation X**

"Satsuki!" She heard Tsuna yell out her name, but her eyes were focused on the boy with the broom floating above them. As if in slow motion she watched as he aimed his broom at them and shot at them.

Before she could even react, to move, pain blossomed along her back and legs, but she thought she heard Reborn saying protect your head and did just that.

She had never experienced so much pain before and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Not the girl you idiot!" Iris hissed at Gingerbread.

She curled in on herself, she wanted to go home.


	130. Ep 130: Resolve and Irritation

**Ep 130: Resolve and Irritation**

"Is she alright?"

Eyes fluttered open and she saw Tsuna looking down at her in concern. "Satsuki-chan," He reached for her and helped her sit up. She hissed in pain when she moved to pull her leg closer to her. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, his eyes bright with guilt.

"This wasn't your fault Tsuna-kun." She said sternly, "You saved us."

"But your leg."

"Yeah…" She glanced down at her bleeding leg.

"The first aid kit is over there." Spanner groaned.

* * *

 _I apologize for the spam of alert emails, I wanted to get through this area, like fifteen episodes frickin Tsuna is with Spanner. Anyway, we'll be moving on tomorrow and hopefully getting through Tsuna's battle with the Phantom Knight._


	131. Ep 131: Rampage

**Ep 131: Rampage**

Spanner wrapped his arms around her as Tsuna took off towards wherever the rest of their friends were fighting. Her leg was wrapped up as best as Tsuna and Spanner could manage but she knew that she needed stitches. Her arm had smaller cuts that Tsuna helped her with. Spanner seemed to have too much fun putting bandages on her face where she had some more superficial cuts but the end result had more bandage than skin showing.

The pain was there but bearable.

Reborn had said that the rest of their friends were in danger, but she had also heard that Hibari was there, not the one from this time, but the one from theirs and that made her feel better. While Hibari was scary on a regular day, he was reliable and that was comforting.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for the support I really appreciate it!_


	132. Ep 132: Final Block of Defense

**Ep 132: Final Block of Defense**

Spanner let her down and she reached out to steady herself against the wall.

"He is on the same level as future Hibari, Tsuna can't beat him like this."

Biting her bottom lip in frustration, she watched as Tsuna slammed into the ground, cracking the tiles he landed on. This was the guy who had beaten Yamamoto and Hibari so he must've been strong.

She didn't want to believe what Reborn had said, Tsuna had to beat this guy.

* * *

 _These were again a set of episodes that all took place in the same five minutes so forgive me if it drags on a bit_


	133. Ep 133: A Game-Changing Move

**Ep 133: A Game-Changing Move**

She didn't need to hear Reborn or Spanners conversion to tell how tired Tsuna was. Even she could tell that he wasn't at top form. He had fought against robots that had knocked him out, he saved them against those lab mutants from before and flew them all the way here.

He may not be at his full strength but Tsuna was smart.

She smiled as the phantom knight attacked the Hologram.


	134. Ep 134: Hell Knight

**Ep 134: Hell Knight**

Feeling her legs shake, Satsuki sunk to the ground covering her head as Tsuna aimed his X-Burner at the monster above him. The bodies of their friends floated away and slowly disappearing into the same kind of purple mist that surrounded the former knight.

The cold fear that had encompassed her with the knights transformation was slowly being replaced by the familiar warmth of Tsuna's flame.


	135. Ep 135: The Arrival

**Ep 135: The Arrival**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, hand over the Sky Ring and Nakamura Satsuki, or you'll be bidding your guardians farewell."

Tsuna shifted so he was standing in front of her. "Why do you want Satsuki-chan, I thought you only wanted the rings?"

Clutching her injured arm to her chest, her eyes looked between Tsuna, the pink haired women and her friends still trapped in the room. Grey eyes caught her gaze and the anger in his eyes helped calm some of her nerves.

"Nakamura is property of Byakuran-sama, she will be returned."

"She's a person, you can't talk about her like that!" Tsuna snapped.

"Three."

"Don't do it boss, don't give in!" Gokudera yelled.

"Two."


	136. Ep 136: Revealed Truth

**Ep 136: Revealed Truth**

Shoichi Irie was on their side.

The revelation was too much for her, and as relief flooded through her, her injured leg gave out. Pain flared through her and she let out a small yelp.

"Oi!" Spanner quickly grabbed her and helped balance her, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She winced as she tried to rearrange her stance but it hurt too much to stand, "No." Giving up she joined Irie on the floor.

He offered her a weak smile, "How are you feeling Satsuki-chan?"

He spoke to her in such a familiar manner she wondered if he knew her.

"Ah…"

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're not the you from this time."

"Did we know each other?"

"Sort of, I was entrusted with your care."

"Entrusted? By who?"

"Hibari-san."

* * *

 _You guys amazed me with the reviews from yesterdays updates, but please keep them coming, they help me keep writing!_


	137. Ep 137: Main Battle in Italy

**Quick poll before we start this chapter, is anyone interested in there being a rival character post future arc? (not a rival for Hibari's love, I doubt anyone would be up for that, but for Satsuki) Leave your answers in a review on this chapter specifically.**

* * *

 **Ep 137: Main Battle in Italy**

Satsuki could see Shoichi's legs tremble as Hibari glared at him, his tonfas raised. "Why is she considered property of this..."

"The Millefiore." Kusakabe finished, but Hibari did not take his eyes off of the anxious man.

Green eyes flicked at her in panic but she couldn't really do anything from her position on the beds he had provided for them. She also wanted to know, considering she hadn't gotten any answers from anyone, maybe Hibari would have better luck.

"Well Satsuki-chan has been suffering, well the Satsuki-chan of this time, has been suffering from severe flame burnout." He replied.

"Flame Burnout?" Tsuna asked.


	138. Ep 138: Twin Princes

**Ep 138: Twin Princes**

Looking around she found that everyone was paying attention to this exchange. Shoichi seemed to be thinking about how to explain to to everyone, but before he could speak someone else answered.

"It's similar to what happened with Kyo-san's box weapon." Kusakabe answered, "A lot of flames being used to power the body, but unlike a box weapon humans can't adapt as fast."

"It's similar but different." Shoichi said, "Satsuki-chans body has the ability to absorb flames and disperse their power."

"But how does that hurt her?"

"That doesn't explain why she's considered Millefiore property."

"There was an incident a few years ago," Kusakabe spoke, his jaw tense. "It was something that even your future self," he nodded at Tsuna, "wasn't prepared for. There was an enemy letting out enormous amounts of flame, and he was aiming for Vongola headquarters in Italy. There wasn't enough time to plan because the attack came out of nowhere. You were in Japan at the time but Satsuki-san was there visiting Lambo-san. Satsuki-san had been learning how to use her ability for a few years and could render a decent amount of flames useless."

"She negated their destructive properties." Gokudera concluded.

"Not quite. She absorbed them within herself. The Vongola studied it but nothing really explained how it worked other than it was absorbed."


	139. Ep 139: Furious Roar

**Ep 139: Furious Roar**

"So my future self took on this large blast of flames and it was too much for her?" Satsuki concluded.

"Your body was degenerating with no apparent cause." Irie said, "The Vongola were able to stabilize your condition but when things turned south with the Millefiore and plans were made for your past selves to arrive in our time, Hibari-san requested that I take you into Millefiore custody to keep you safe."

Satsuki looked over at Hibari who's shoulder were extremely tense.

"Kyo-san had you moved to a civilian hospital so the Millefiore could 'kidnap' you."

"We had better equipment at our disposal and your condition was improving so we saw no reason to move you anywhere. This ability you possess is similar with some rare boxes but what you had was different and natural and Byakuran-sama wanted you studied, he wanted to learn the reason for your abilities. Of course there wasn't much you could do with a damaged body so recovery was first priority."

So she wasn't the enemy like she had thought, which was good but her future was not what she was expecting.

She could feel Tsuna's look of concern but she knew he couldn't make her feel better. He was having to deal with the news that his future self was the one who had brought them all here. She was shocked to find out the condition of her future self, but she was also proud of her. That girl had protected those she cared about, it was something admirable.


	140. Ep 140: Another Launch

**Ep 140: Another Launch**

The sudden explosion and shouting of, "Where the heck am I!?" Was enough to send Satsuki jumping off the bed in surprise. With a groan she hit the floor, pain racing up her spine.

"Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna moved to help her get up but Hibari was already there. Glaring at her with grey eyes and helping her stand.

"Look what you did turf top!" Gokudera snapped at the boxer.

"What did I do, I don't even know where I am!" Ryohei snapped.

"If you stopped…"

Their argument seemed to fade in the background when she felt Hibari's hand press against her back. She knew he was helping her stand but he didn't need to stand so close. Her hip was pressed against his side and he didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. Face flushed she pressed a hand against his chest.

Very aware that her friends were standing around them she tried to pull away from him but a glare from his direction stopped her in place. "Stop moving."

Unlike her future self, she was a coward. Whenever Hibari was near her cheeks would warm and when he was this close her heart would go out of control. She knew what this meant, of course she did, she was the smartest person in Namimori Middle.

Her fingers fisted against his chest. She also knew who he was, the scariest person at Namimori but he was also the person who checked up on her when things weren't safe. He cared about her in his own way. It was misguided of course, but he often said he wasn't going to let things like society, rules and decorum define him.

"SATSUKI!" The familiar cry of Lambo broke her out of her thoughts as the toddler launched himself into her arms. "I'm hungry!"


	141. Ep 141: Reunion

**Ep 141: Reunion**

When she finished tying the sweater Ryohei had given to her, around her waist she looked down at Gokudera who was waiting for her.

"Sorry about this Gokudera-kun." She put her arms around his neck.

"I'm only doing this cause the boss asked me." He grumbled, his arms sliding under her knees as he rose to stand. She winced a little at the pressure against her wound, but it wasn't unbearable. "You good?"

"Yeah, thank you."

He muttered something to himself which sounded strangely like, "Now let's leave before the crazy bastard gets mad."

"Let's go." Tsuna announced and everyone began to move forward.

* * *

 _We'll be starting the Primo arc after this so be prepared!_

 _Thank you everyone for the reviews, they mean the world to me and keep me writing!_


	142. Ep 142: The Strongest Seven

**Ep 142: The Strongest Seven**

So in the show it says they had only been missing for three days, which means some time travel shit happened. But unlike the others Satsuki was there three days later so to everyone she had never disappeared. It's weird but hey.

When she knocked on the door there was no answer. She knocked louder but still nothing.

"Could they be out?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not sure." Three days, "But after you guys left my parents did go visit my grandmother at one point."

"So you're going to be alone here?"

"Well, my keys were in my school bag, which is somewhere in the future." Letting out a sigh she leaned heavily on Gokudera who was helping her stand.

"Why don't you come to my place for now." Tsuna offered. "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind and you are hurt."

That did sound like a good idea. Smiling, she nodded at him. "Please."

* * *

 _Oh my god everyone we're at 100 followers, thank you for the support!_


	143. Ep 143: Trial 1

**Ep 143: Trial #1**

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked.

Satsuki looked at Nana who smiled at her, "Well got lost on a picnic and I got myself hurt." She told the doctor, who looked at her with a raised brow. She had a feeling he didn't buy it but he didn't question it. They were in the same hospital that Lambo was in during the battle for the rings, this was a vongola hospital. That's probably why the doctor didn't push for details.

"I'll have a nurse bring you a crutch and some pain medication. It seems to have healed over nicely but the rest of the recovery is important."

"I heard you on the phone with your parents this morning Satsuki-chan." Nana began, "How did that go?"

"They were worried but I managed to convince them that they didn't need to rush back to Namimori." She replied, "Also thank you Sawada-san for calling the school for me."

"It was no problem dear." She smiled, "But will you be staying with us until they get back?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not, the more the merrier!"


	144. Ep 144: The Arcobaleno Seals

**Ep 144: The Arcobaleno Seals**

"Ah Satsuki-chan!" Turning away from the food stand, Satsuki caught sight of Haru, Kyoko, Hana and two other people in Namimori uniforms who watched her cautiously. "Should you be out on your leg like that?" Kyoko asked, as the group walked up to her.

"The doctor said it was fine, just to be careful." She turned her attention to the two newcomers, she bowed as much as her body would let her with how sore it was."I'm Nakamura Satsuki."

"My name is Himeko, but you can call me Hime." The redhead said, then pointed at the shorter blond boy, "That's my twin brother Monta, we just moved here because of my dads job."

"Oh! Then you guys are helping them explore!" She smiled brightly at the group. "I would love to join but I think I would just slow you down."

"Nonsense," Hime grinned, sliding a arm around her shoulders, "it would please me to have you join us."

"Haru would also love to have Satsuki-chan with us!"

"I agree!" Kyoko smiled.

"Why not." Hana sighed.

"Sure why not." Monta didn't seem as enthused but he seemed like that all the time.

Half an hour later they were browsing some of the stalls looking for a snack to eat.

"What kind of food do you like Hime-san?" Satsuki asked, watching as the redhead frown at all the items so far.

Hime shrugged, "I like sushi."

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun's dad actually has really good sushi, we should go there at some point. He might even throw in some free stuff because we're friends with Yamamoto-kun."

"Where is it?"


	145. Ep 145: Guardian Showdown

**Ep 145: Guardian Showdown**

"Are they always like this?" Satsuki asked, watching as Hibari and a boy who looked a lot like Chrome exchanged blows.

"It's a long story." Tsuna sighed, he handed her the bento box. "We have to stop this Reborn!"

Somehow this turned into a trial and like the typical hot head he was Hibari ran into the woods to fight this Mukuro person. Tsuna went into his hyper dying will mode as Reborn had her move away from the battle.

A few minutes later Hibari came out of the woods, apparently having lost interest in the battle. Still clutching the bento, she watched as he made to walk past where she and Reborn were standing but he stopped just a few feet from them.

She felt herself tense as his eyes looked her over before glaring at her with narrowed grey eyes. "You better not miss another day of class." His words made the hair on her arm raise.

"Of-Of course Hibari-san."

He nodded at her and continued on his way.

After he had walked away Reborn let out a tired sigh, "He still has a ways to go."


	146. Ep 146: Box Weapon Prototype

**Ep 146: Box Weapon Prototype**

Dropping the bag of groceries in her free hand, Satsuki grabbed Lambo as he fell from the fence he was running across.

"Lambo, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Lambo-san is going to do a chrial and make the ring go all sparkly and shiny again." He announced. "Lambo-san will even let you help me!"

Smiling at him, she asked, "And where is this trial going to happen?"

"Hm. Over there!" He pointed towards the closed gates of Namimori middle.

"Lambo!" Both of them turned to see Tsuna running towards them.

"Tsuna-kun."

"Lambo, what are you doing!" Satsuki laughed as Lambo launched himself at Tsuna, arguing about wanting to do a trial. By the time she picked up her bag, Tsuna had managed to convince Lambo to let it go for now, but they both knew the younger boy would remember it.

"Let's head home, your mom wanted me to pick up some green onions for the soup."

"Yay Dinner!" Lambo exclaimed.


	147. Ep 147: Catch the Wind

**Ep 147: Catch the Wind**

After going up the five flights of stairs then going down and then up again, Satsuki was in pain and out of breath. Through her red faced huffing and puffing a voice rang down the halls. "What are you doing here?"

Wiping the sweat from her brow she looked up to see Hibari standing at the entrance of the reception room.

"We...were...trying...to...caught...the...next...trial." She clutched at the stitch in her side. "Sorry...Hibari-san…" She had long let the others do the chasing, she needed a break.

"Come in here." He walked back into the room.

The others were still running around the school, so maybe she could buy them some time by distracting Hibari a little. No doubt she could hear the others yelling from across the school. Taking a few more breaths she followed the prefect into the room.

She sat down on one of the couches and stared at him in shock as he held out a water bottle towards her.

"T-Thank you Hibari-san." She took the bottle from his hands, her fingers lightly brushing his and the rapid beating of her heart had nothing to do with the exercise. She quickly opened the bottle and began to take a sip.

"Kyoya." She choked on the water and it took her a few long seconds to realize that she hadn't misheard him. He smirked at her when she finally looked up at him, "It's my name."

"I-I know that Hibari-san."

He leaned over the back of the couch, his breath ruffling her hair, "Use it."

"Hai."


	148. Ep 148: Two Successors of the Sky

**Ep 148: Two Successors of the Sky**

"Is something wrong Satsuki-chan?" Nana asked, watching the girl touch her hair thoughtfully.

"I think I might get a haircut tomorrow."

"Oh, is there a reason why?"

How would she tell Nana that shorter hair was easier to take care of, especially since they were going back to the future.

"Not really, it's easier to take care of."

The older woman smiled at her, "I think you'll look really cute with short hair Satsuki-chan." Blushing she smiled at the woman, "I'm sure the boys will be falling heads over heels for you."

What would Hibari think of her new hair, she wondered, but quickly pushed the thought away.

She didn't care...

* * *

 _A few of you were excited that Hibari and Satsuki were now on first name basis and so am I! I mean it only took 147 episodes lol_

 _California needs rain and it finally got some tonight, so here is a special night of updates!_


	149. Ep 149: Reborn's Trial

**Ep 149: Reborn's Trial**

"Does Lambo have to go?" She asked, looking down at the young boy in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully, unknowing of his situation.

"I don't want to take him either but Reborn insisted." Tsuna looked worried and a bit uncertain.

"I-I'll take him." She turned her gaze to Chrome and smiled at the girl.

"Be careful Chrome-chan." She said as she transferred the sleeping Lambo into the girls arms. "You need to come back safe too."

The girl blushed, "Ha-hai."


	150. Ep 150: The Path is Closed Off

**Ep 150: The Path is Closed Off**

"Well, how do you like it?" The hairdresser gave her a hand mirror and turned her to face the larger mirror. After checking how the back of her head looked, she smiled.

"It looks so nice." Her hair wasn't pin straight, and without the extra length to weight it down it curled slightly at the ends and had a bit of wave throughout. Her bangs, now covering her entire forehead gave her a more youthful appearance. "I like it."

"Well that's good, most girls who have longer hair tend to hate cutting it." The lady smiled.

She also was a bit hesitant at first and almost told the lady to stop when she put her hair into a ponytail to chop off. But she had made up her mind and was going to see this through. Hair would always grow back if she wanted it to. Plus she felt lighter and if she had to admit it made her look more cuter!

She paid at the front desk of the salon and texted Kyoko and Haru that she was on her way.


	151. Ep 151: Once the Rainbow

**Ep 151: Once the Rainbow**

"Wow Satsuki-chan!" Kyoko smiled at her, "You look so different with short hair!"

Flushing slightly at the attention she touched the ends of her hair with one hand. "Does it look okay?"

"You look so pretty Satsuki-chan, Haru is jealous!"

She sat down at their table. "It's easier to take care of shorter hair so I think it might come in handy later."

"Of course!" Haru got to her feet, "You know what this calls for, more cake. Haru will go get some!"

"Chocolate for me!" Satsuki called after her.

"Strawberry for me!"


	152. Ep 152: A Boss's Resolve

Ep 152: A Boss's Resolve

Climbing the fence for the backyard was not hard, but with her leg the way it was it was definitely harder. She had to smile at her neighbors and wave to them so they wouldn't call the police thinking someone was going to break in.

The key hidden under the porch was right where she remembered and in seconds she was inside her house. It was quiet, but since no one was home it made sense.

She needed to pack some clothes for tomorrow, Haru and Kyoko had suggested it since they didn't have a lot of clothes in the future. Grabbing a sports bag she packed her essentials and a few changes of clothes. She packed a few pairs of contacts and the glasses that Giannini had made for her. She couldn't wear contacts all the time and it was important she had her glasses with her, just in case.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and found herself staring at herself. She still wasn't used to seeing herself this way and while she didn't regret it...she wondered how everyone else would react. Though knowing them she had a feeling a few of them wouldn't notice at all.

A certain dark haired prefect came to mind and she watched as color bloom in her cheeks.

Would he notice?

Shaking her head she moved away from the mirror and finished packing her things. What a silly thought, it's not like she cared what he thought about her. He probably wouldn't even notice and even if he did he probably wouldn't say anything. It's not like she got this haircut for him so it didn't matter what he thought.


	153. Ep 153: The Final Seal

**Ep 153: The Final Seal**

Lambo, in his struggle to get away managed to push her and I-Pin into the bazooka alongside him and within a few seconds she was laying on her back, I-Pin and Lambo on her chest.

A bit dazed she stared up at the faces of Irie and Spanner. "You made it!" Irie grinned and held out a hand.

When she got to her feet, Lambo and I-Pin had begun to play and she noticed Hibari standing to the side, his eyes on her. It seems he had left before everyone had even arrived, if only Tsuna knew. He was still in the past worried that Hibari wouldn't show up when he was already here.

When Irie motioned for her to move she edged closer to where Hibari was.

She smiled at him. "Hibari-san you came."

"Hm." She felt him looking at her hair and anticipation began to rise. Was he going to say anything? She watched with bated breath as he stepped closer, her heart beating faster with each step. A pale hand touched her curled ends and he began to say something. "It's-"

"EXTREME TIME TRAVEL!"

It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown at her. What was she doing, this was exactly the thing she said she wouldn't do. She took a few steps away from the prefect, moving towards the arguing children. She peeked a look over at Hibari who still had his eyes on her.

Without even realizing it she sent him a small smile.

* * *

 _Review~_


	154. Ep 154: To the Next Battle

**Filler Ep 154: To the Next Battle**

 **Extra #1**

Grip tightening on the metal bat in her hands, Satsuki took a cautious step down the hall, towards her living room. Someone was in her apartment.

Peeking around the corner she reacted before she could think and swung the bat at the dark head of her fiance. Lucky for him, he reacted faster than her instinct and stopped the bat from connecting with his skull by inches.

She glared at amused grey eyes. "Kyoya, you aren't supposed to be back for another three months!"

"You're instincts have gotten better." He nodded approvingly as pulled the bat from her hands and let it lean against the wall.

"Of course they have," She rolled her eyes at him but smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm happy you're here!"

He replied by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "I missed you."

"You only left two weeks ago." She giggled, but felt immediately happy at his comment.

"Do you want me to leave?" He teased, but she wasn't going to let him.

"I mean you could leave right now, but I would have my brand new bed all to myself and the nights have been so hot recently. I guess I'll just have to go to sleep naked."

Grey eyes flashed at her before she was lifted off her feet and carried to their bedroom.

* * *

 _This fic is rated T for teens so forget any of that dirty stuff children lol. Go read Starring Role for that fix._

* * *

 **Extra #2**

"Hayato-kun stop talking and do it." She snapped at her best friend.

"Theory is just as important as practice you dumb woman." He snapped back, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"I swear to god the moon is not in charge of the flame waves." She growled, "Now make some flames and let me absorb them!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You promised Tsuna that you would listen to me, should I call him and let him know that his right hand man can't even-"

He pressed a hand over her mouth glaring furiously at her, but she stared back at him smugly. "Get that stupid look off your face." He grumbled before moving back to his side of the desk.

In seconds flames of all the types hovered in front of her, slowly moving towards her chest. She turned her gaze to the closest flame, the storm one, and focused on it, willing it to move faster towards her. She knew that Hayato was also watching that flame just as intently as she was.

It sped up and in a second it had disappeared against her.

Brown eyes widened and stared into equally shocked green.

"We did it!"

* * *

 _Just to give you a sense who she trained with to learn about her powers._


	155. Ep 155: The Real Six Funeral Wreaths

**Ep 155: The Real Six Funeral Wreaths**

"Satsuki-chan you can stay if you want." Tsuna said and while she was glad he had offered to her, she could feel the gazes of Kyoko and Haru on them.

"I don't think I should." She placed a comforting hand on his tense shoulder. "If you want them to stay out of it Tsuna-kun I shouldn't stay here. It won-" She shook her head, "You guys can fill me in when you get back, but I'm going to go with them."

"If…" He looked troubled and she lightly slapped his cheek.

"Be strong for your family Tsu-kun." She teased, "How are we supposed to feel better if you look like my dogs just took your lunch...again."

He smiled at her, "Thank you Satsuki-san."

"I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye at the others, and followed Bianchi out of the base.


	156. Ep 156: Inspiring Allies

**Ep 156: Inspiring Allies**

"Do you ever think about how your family is doing during this time?" Kyoko asked as they peeled potatoes in the kitchen.

She had but she never let herself think about them. Ten years was a lot of time and considering the state she was in she wasn't sure she could handle bad news if anything had happened to her parents.

"I try not to." She answered honestly, "The people and places in this time might look and feel familiar but they're not mine." Looking over at Haru and Kyoko lost in thought, she hoped her words did some good for them.

It was hard not knowing, but it wasn't any easier knowing.

"I'll go take Chrome her dinner." Her words fell on deaf ears as neither girl replied.


	157. Ep 157: Namimori Holiday

**Ep 157: Namimori Holiday**

Staring up at the burnt remains of the house she had just been in two days ago, hurt her more than she expected. All the talk of keeping the future world separate than her life had gone down the drain. The door was broken down and even from the front gates she could see the burnt furniture tossed around inside.

Gokudera who had accompanied her turned his gaze away from her house, and at her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She tried to hide the tremor in her voice, "I think…" She wiped at the tears before they could fall. "I think we shouldn't tell Tsuna-kun about this." The concern on the teens face warmed her heart, "He'll worry to much."

"Do you…" He looked away from her, a scowl on his face, "Do you want to go inside?"

She shook her head. "No, let's go somewhere else."


	158. Ep 158: A Warm Place

**Ep 158: A Warm Place**

"The actual wound has closed over." Bianchi said, as she finished wrapping the bandage on her leg. "That's a good sign, but don't stress it too much."

"I'll try." She looked up to find the woman staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm, it's just strange seeing you move around."

The first time her future self was mentioned she had panicked and shut down the conversation but she felt calmer now. She felt like she could handle some more.

"Bianchi-san, how was I like before I became sick."

"Hm, you were happy."

"Was I a part of the mafia?"

"What do you think?"

Satsuki had her goals, and she was determined to reach them. She didn't see herself going off track for any reasons that wasn't life threatening. She knew Tsuna, he wouldn't force anything onto her that she didn't want.

With a renewed determination she smiled at the poison master, "No."

She nodded, "You are a part of the Vongola by association but Tsuna did his best to keep you out of things you didn't want to be a part of."

"And Hi-" She managed to stop herself in time from finishing her question, her cheeks blooming with color. "Thank you Bian-"

"Hibari stayed close to home." She winked.


	159. Ep 159: For My Friends

**Ep 159: For My Friends.**

Satsuki never cared for sports. She could support her friends but sitting at the sidelines for a few hours trying to follow a game she didn't know the rules for was boring.

Even the presence of Hibari sitting right next to her was no longer stimulating and she found herself nodding off at some point. With the sun bearing down on them she just wanted to go back to the base but everyone else seemed really invested.

She really...did not…

When Satsuki woke up she was no longer facing a baseball field, instead she was laying on a couch. Brown eyes swept around the room before looking straight above. Grey eyes looked back at her and she realized that her head wasn't on the couch it was...it was on his thigh.

"Hi-Hibari-"

"I you don't have permission to call me by that name." He cut her off, one of his fingers ran down her cheek.

Blushing, she hesitantly looked him in the eye. "Kyo-Kyoya-san."

He looked pleased and the small smile on his lips made her heart skip a beat. "Hm."

His proximity made it hard for her to think."W-What am I doing here Kyoya-san." She tried to sit up but a hand had tangled into her hair, held her in place.

"You fell asleep watching the game, I brought you here."

"You didn't have to." She mumbled, he really didn't have to. He should've just left her there, with everyone else.

"You cut your hair."

There it was again, the feeling of anticipation in her chest as she waited with bated breath for his answer.

"Y-Yeah, it's easier to take care of." Her nerves were on high alert as she felt herself rambling. "Do you-do you like it?" Her face was burning, why was she asking him this. "I mean I've had long hair for a while and I thought I was going to miss it but I've started to like it more and more."

"It's…" He looked down at her, his grey eyes darkening to a molten silver. He was leaning towards her, and her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips. The rest of the room seemed to fade, the noises of the game outside dulled, all she could see was him, all she could feel was him.

He was going to kiss her…

Her heart stopped as she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly.

"Yo, Kyoya!" Immediately the prefect leapt off the couch, his tonfas raised as he attacked the intruder.

* * *

 _I'm sorry but there is literally no time for them to be alone!_

 _And I may or may not have a thing for the tense situations being interrupted trope._

 _I apologize, but I promise these two will have a proper kiss eventually!_


	160. Ep 160: Gaining Mobility

**Ep 160: Gaining Mobility**

She could feel her pulse racing against her skin as the world came back into focus.

What…

How…

They almost kissed.

They would've kissed.

"Hey calm down, what's the-" That voice was familiar, different but familiar.

She sat up and ran shaky hands through her hair in hopes of smoothing it down. Somehow the idea of kissing the prefect was no longer as gross as she had thought. Instead of smoothing down her hair she was making a bigger mess of it.

She had heard Makoto go on and on about romance novels before when they should've been studying and this feeling in her chest, this situation was so much like a scene from her books.

Hibari Kyoya, the scariest person in school liked her. Her brain was working in overdrive and she could feel a headache forming.

"Satsuki-san." Looking up she found Kusakabe smiling at her, "Allow me to escort you home."

Did she like him back? He made her heart race whenever he was next to her and she knew she cared about him. She wanted to scream, this was why she didn't want to get involved with boys until after she had her career set.

What luck she had, the one boy she did like was one who wouldn't allow himself to be ignored by her. There was no way she could hold him off, not with how her body was reacting to him. She had to try though, she needed to keep a clear head.

"Satsuki-chan?"


	161. Ep 161: Airbike

**Ep 161: Airbike**

"I'll leave the rest to you." Kusakabe nodded as he watched her walk through the gates of Namimori middle.

The journey to the roof was nostalgic, the last time she had delivered food to Hibari when he was training it was against her will. This time, she looked down at the purple cloth wrapped around the bento, she was willing.

She could hear the fighting on the other side of the door, and peeked through. Kusakabe had mentioned that Dino was here and the familiar green jacket was laying on the floor.

In a flash of orange lights Dino appeared in front of the door, his back to her. Hibari appeared behind him scratched up and bruised, but still looking raring to go.

"Excuse me." Both males turned their eyes to her as she pushed open the door a bit more, "Sorry to inter-"

Large arms pulled her into a hug, "Satsuki!" Dino smiled, lifting her off her feet and swinging her side to side for a while. "It's so good to see you!"

"Dino-san!" She blushed.

"Release her." Hibari growled.

"Oops." Dino grinned, but instead of letting her go he jumped out of range of Hibari's attack, with her still in his arms. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" Frowning, Satsuki allowed the man to carry her around like a doll. She didn't like thinking about her future self, but she would allow these future versions of her friends to take comfort in her presence.

"You've gotten so much more handsome Dino-san." She grinned at him.

"Well I'm not called the Heartbreaker for nothing." He winked.

"Sir, they call you that because women keep breaking up with you." The familiar voice of Dino's second, Romario came from somewhere behind them.

She giggled as Dino scolded Romario who was having a laugh of his own. It was during that time that she felt herself pulled out of the blond's embrace and into someone else's.

At the contact she looked over her shoulder to see Hibari scowling at Dino, and before he could start fighting again she distracted him.

She turned around to face him, ignoring the blush in her cheeks. "I brought some lunch Hibari-san." She held out the purple bento towards him.

He turned his glare to her, his face only inches away from hers and thoughts of their almost kiss made her want run away. Her face was flaming and she was sure she looked a bit like a tomato. "Ithoughtyoumightlikeit." She pushed the box into his chest, his hands coming up to grab the box.

Their hands met and she yelped a quick goodbye and something that resembled, "please eat your meal." Before exiting the roof.


	162. Ep 162: The Sky Vongola Box

**Ep 162: The Sky Vongola Box**

Her face was burning as she robotically walked back towards the gates of the school. Why did she just run away like a coward. She was fine when she had accepted Kusakabe's request to bring the prefect some food. This wasn't a good sign.

A shadow flew overhead, breaking her out of her thoughts and watched as a majestic white horse with orange flames as a mane and tail land before her.

Her eyes widened as she looked to the smiling blond on its back. "Dino-san, is this your box weapon?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"It's so pretty."

The horse snorted, glaring at her.

"I-I mean majestic, it's really cool." She offered the horse an apologetic smile.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride back to the base. I'm headed there too."

"Alright!" She was actually excited to ride the horse, having never done such a thing before. Her dad thought the pony rides at the amusement parks were dangerous and never let her ride them.

He pulled her up behind him and she held onto his coat for balance. After a few moments of silence, Dino spoke up.

"So, you and Kyoya huh."

Face heating up, her fingers tightened around his coat. "There's nothing going on." She said, probably too fast to seem natural.

He chuckled, "Of course, nothing going on, yet."

"Don't tease me Dino-san." She growled, pinching his side. He flinched and fell off the horse, taking her with him. Thankfully he used his own body to cushion her fall, but she could hear him groaning under her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

 _Dino-san isn't good without his men around._ Tsuna's voice rang through her mind and she sighed.

"Where is Romario-san, Dino-san?" She asked.

"He's with Kusakabe, probably." He replied, getting to his feet and helping her do the same. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

She nodded at him, but highly doubted that.

Three hours later they reached their destination.

Somehow.


	163. Ep 163: Terror! Turmoil on Base

**Ep 163: Terror! Turmoil on Base**

Satsuki was once again reminded why modern plumbing was the best thing mankind had ever invented. Her stress seemed to have melted away with the hot water and she felt lighter.

Dino was strong in her time but here, he was older, which meant he was even stronger. He would help Tsuna and the others and probably give them a moral boost at the same time. They all needed one to be honest.

She needed to get to her room so she could finish drying her hair in time for dinner. They were having a feast tonight to welcome Dino, so they had spent a good portion of the day preparing the ingredients and she was ready for the fried chicken she had drooled over when she made some for Hibari.

She slid the door open and watched with wide eyes as a giant turtle flew past her. Yes flew, not walked, or ran, but flew past the door, letting out a loud roar.

"How can a turtle fly!" She heard Tsuna yell out in fear.

"Keep running Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice came next.

She slid the bathroom door shut.

 _No._


	164. Ep 164: Vongola Box, Training

**Ep 164: Vongola Box, Training**

"I think they're hiding the truth from us." Kyoko looked her in the eye and it took everything in her to not look away in guilt. Satsuki knew the truth, but had stumbled onto it by accident, if it was up to Tsuna she would've never known. Her grandmother made it clear that ignorance was not bliss, but neither was knowing everything.

"Yo-you think so?" She asked.

"Of course, Haru and Kyoko-chan heard them talking about the Arcobaleno and Millefiore and Gokudera-kun is always going on about Tsuna being a mafia boss."

Gokudera was the worst.

"So what are you guys going to do, I mean what should we do?" She was too much of a coward to tell them the truth, plus it wasn't up to her. Tsuna was the boss and the others won't say anything unless he lets them. Then again Tsuna would probably insist on telling them the truth personally if he ever did.

"Boycott."

Right…


	165. Ep 165: Boycott Declared

**Ep 165: Boycott Declared**

"Um Satsuki-chan can you help us?" Tsuna asked, "We're not sure where anything is."

"Tsuna-kun I can't help you guys." She offered him an apologetic look, "I need to stay in solidarity with them."

"The boss is asking for help woman!" Gokudera scowled, taking a step towards her. "You already knew everything so why are you-"

"Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto held the hothead back. "It's important for the girls."

"They should know that the tenth is just trying to protect them. Tch, they're not even grateful about that." He still glared at her, and she glared back.

"You're never going to find a girl that'll stay with you Gokudera-kun." Satsuki hissed.

"I can get any girl I want!" He snapped, struggling harder against Yamamoto's hold.

"Not with that mouth you won't. Being a pretty face can only get you so far before a girl realizes you're just a garbage can in human form."

"You bit-"

"Gokudera-kun, Satsuki-chan please stop arguing." Tsuna cried, sending fretful looks between them.

"I'm not arguing with him, that would require equal participation from all parties and he is way to low for me." She watched as the bombers face turned as red as his storm flames and Yamamoto sent her a pleading look as he tightened his hold on him. She turned her attention back to the worried Tsuna, "I also can't tell you that there are cup of noodles in the bottom left cabinet that could be your last resort." She saw hope flare in his eyes, "I also can't tell you that I made too much fried rice earlier today and it's sitting in the fridge in the blue bin."

"Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna smiled at her with tears in his eyes as she made her way to the door.

"I was never even in here."

"Stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled after her, but there was less heat in his voice.

* * *

 _Review~_

 _we're almost at 100 reviews and guys with the current state of readers on this site not leaving any kind of feedback for writers I want to say thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to just say "good update," "I loved it," "Hibari's so cute," is amazing. Thank you all so much for being so invested in the story and getting this story over 35000 views, my mind is blown!_


	166. Ep 166: With the Same Heart

**Ep 166: With the Same Heart**

"You knew the entire time Satsuki-chan?" The gaze of the two girls made her fidget in her seat.

"I...Yeah." There was no point in hiding it now was there. She waited for the accusations, the anger but when she looked up she found tears in the pairs eyes. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Haru threw her arms around her and sobbed against her shoulder. "It must've been so stressful for you Satsuki-chan. You couldn't even talk to anyone about it. It must've been lonely!"

Brown eyes widened as Kyoko also joined in on the hug. She didn't deserve this, she really didn't but she wasn't selfless. She felt tears fill her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the two girls and let herself cry.

* * *

 _I'm glad you guys are enjoying Satsuki and Hibari's budding relationship!_

 _Also, some self promotion, I've published another Reborn fic, this time it's a Xanxus/OC_


	167. Ep 167: Day of the Battle

**Ep 167: Day of the Battle**

She could feel Lambo trembling in her arms and she returned the sentiment. The face of their enemy, Byakuran was staring down at them from the sky. The way he talked, there was so much smugness in it, he felt confident that they would lose and he would win.

It gave her the chills.

She watched as her friends, the Vongola guardians gather their flames and shoot them towards the machine in the air. She had to admit that watching Hibari help the others was comforting. She found that the fear she usually associated with the prefect had changed, whenever he was around she always felt safer.


	168. Ep 168: Choice Begins

**Ep 168: Choice Begins**

This was ridiculous, the fate of the world, of their future depended on this fight and Byakuran was treating it like a game. It didn't sit well with her, why was he so easy going about all of this. He acted like he had already won.

There was even the chance that she needed to participate.

Maybe Shoichi had rubbed off on her or something because her stomach was starting to ache with all the anxiety.

Her life was so much more simpler when getting good grades was all that stressed her out.

She broke out of her stupor when someone appeared in front of her. Brown eyes met tired green. She screamed and backed up into Fuuta who was standing behind her.

"I apologize for Daisy, Satsuki-chan." She was glad for Fuuta's presence against her back, when Byakuran addressed her, shocking everyone.

"How do you know her name!" Gokudera demanded, as Ryohei and Yamamoto positioned themselves between her and Byakuran.

"Now, now calm down." He grinned, "Her future self was being treated in my research facilities. I like keeping track of all my assets."

"She's not a thing you can own." Dino growled.

The white haired man shrugged, but his eyes remained on her, "Tell me Satsuki-chan, how does your flame absorption work? Does the power go anywhere?"

"Don't answer him." Gokudera growled.

Byakuran held up his hands in surrender, "Don't worry, we'll have you back in the end, I promise."


	169. Ep 169: Sky Lion

**Ep 169: Sky Lion**

"It's cute!" Kyoko giggled as the screen showed Tsuna's box animal.

Of course it was, it was supposed to be a lion but just like it's owner it was small, but you could tell by the look in its eyes, it was strong. Just like its owner.

Something akin to pride filled her chest as she watched Tsuna battle the illusionary snakes. He had come so far from his no good self. She was glad she was here to witness it.


	170. Ep 170: Fateful Showdown

**Ep 170: Fateful Showdown**

"I was there when Tsuna defeated him last time." She admitted, as everyone turned their gazes onto her. "But Tsuna didn't kill him."

"He was severely injured." Reborn nodded, "I did not expect him to have recovered this quickly."

"Shoichi-san did mention that they had technology beyond what we know about." She replied, "But to heal someone this much in one week is crazy."

"Tch, the kid won't lose to him." She turned her eyes to the scary swordsman who stood a few feet from her. "It doesn't matter in what kind of health he's in."

"I don't think Yamamoto-kun is going to kill him." She said.

She was surprised when Squalo agreed. "He's too soft."


	171. Ep 171: Revenge

**Ep 171: Revenge**

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening, and she couldn't force herself to stay and watch a man lose his life this way. She turned around and began to leave the room, trying to avoid letting the tears fall.

She had seen this man fight for his so called god and his dedication was clear. To see and hear the denial in Genkishi's face and voice broke her heart. It was wrong to see a man that strong lose his mind.

She was so close to the exit when she felt a hand close around her elbow. Tear filled brown eyes met steeled grey. She pleaded for him to let go with her eyes, knowing her voice would betray her, and with a small squeeze he let her go.

* * *

 _Thank you for the support!_


	172. Ep 172: Kikyo's Assault

**Ep 172: Kikyo's Assault**

"Tsuna's caught in an illusion and can't help Yamamoto." Reborn explained.

"I wonder how long he's been in the illusion. It couldn't have been from the beginning." She looked at the hitman questionably, "Could he?"

"Illusions are difficult to pinpoint." Dino replied, "It takes a lot to notice them, and even more to break free of them. This one must be strong if Tsuna can't even detect the caster."


	173. Ep 173: Choice Ends

**Ep 173: Choice Ends**

Satsuki was broken out of her horror as a voice came through the speakers. "You are now allowed onto the field."

"Come on." Dino said as he ran through the doors, Reborn on his shoulders.

"We need to help them!" Bianchi nodded at them as they all followed.

They had lost.

What now?


	174. Ep 174: The Truth about the Future

**Ep 174: The Truth about the Future**

It wasn't enough that they had time travel, but parallel worlds?

Her friends were expected to save not only their universe and their future but all of them as well? Byakuran wasn't another Varia, he had the ability to destroy worlds that she couldn't even dream of.

Satsuki had read books on what the mafia did, the good and the bad. She was expecting extortion, raids, even murder but not world ending battles. They were just kids, why were they suppose to take care of this? Even the grown up version of Tsuna wanted them to take care of this. This didn't make sense.


	175. Ep 175: Yuni Comes

**Ep 175: Yuni Comes**

Satsuki watched from the door as a man everyone called Mukuro appear. She had heard about him from Tsuna before, and remembered Chrome saying his name a few times. She had seen him from afar once but never had the opportunity to talk or interact with him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Hibari seemed to hate him, Chrome loved him, Tsuna was afraid of him and Gokudera didn't trust him. Yet he was a guardian, or was Chrome the official guardian?

Either way, he was said to be dead during this time, but it seemed he was fine.

That was a relief.

Now maybe Chrome wouldn't look so down.

* * *

 _I'm sorry but the future Tsuna's deep voice in this episode around the four minute mark, omg please I need more! Even better than Primo's voice._


	176. Ep 176: Escape

**Ep 176: Escape**

Gokudera stood beside her as they watched Hibari jump away. She let out a tired sigh as she watched the prefect leave.

Gokudera nudged her, "Aren't you going to go after him?"

"W-Why would I do that?" She glared at him.

He shrugged, "Aren't you two sucking face or something."

Brown eyes widened as she felt her face burn. She meant to push the storm guardian away from her, but didn't realize her hands were fisted and ended up punching him in the face.

"We didn't kiss!" She snapped, before realizing that everyone else was watching them and turned as red as a tomato.

Yamamoto laughed.

"Go-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna knelt down beside the bomber.

"Stupid woman." Gokudera grumbled.


	177. Ep 177: Filler

**Satsuki is now a second year high schooler and Kyoya is a third year, even though he should've graduated.**

* * *

 **Ep 177: Filler**

With her parents away on family business, Satsuki wasn't surprised to find Kyoya lounging on the living room couch when she finally got home after cram school. Her boyfriend seemed to have an innate ability to knowing whenever her parents were gone. Of course even if they were home he would still sometimes show up in her bedroom.

After setting her things down she moved towards the couch, peering down at his sleeping face with a smile. He was so cute when he was asleep. Reaching out she push overgrown bangs from his eyes. Her smile softened when slitted grey eyes stared up at her.

"How do you sleep at night if you sleep during the day?" She didn't expect him to answer and he did not surprise her either. "Have you been here long?"

"No."

"I already had dinner with Makoto, do you need me to-" She let out a squeak when he pulled her onto the couch, her legs on either side of his hips. She found herself looking down at his smug face and huffed. "Kyoya!"

"Hm." He leaned up and pressed his lips against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. It didn't take long for Satsuki to give in, Kyoya was really good at distracting her with his mouth and recently they've been getting more practice.

She felt goosebumps rise across her legs as his hand slid down waist and over the curve of her butt. Satsuki slightly jumped when his fingers slipped under her skirt, teasing the edges of her panties. Her heart began to beat faster as pleasurable heat began to build at her core, she barely even realized she was pushing herself closer to him, until his hands gripped her waist and stopped her.

"If you don't stop, I won't either." He hissed against her lips and it took her fogged up brain a moment to register his words before she could react.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her lips away from his and placed her head against his chest. She was pleased to hear his heart beating just as fast as hers even if he was better at hiding it than her.

"Tease." She grumbled and was rewarded with a nip to her ear.

 **Extra #2**

A murmur of voices broke Satsuki from the haze of pleasure Kyoya had successfully wrapped her in.

"...I'm sure she's usually here." Brown eyes widened as she recognized Makoto's voice and she pushed at Kyoya's chest in response, but his arms around her held firm.

"L-Let go!" She hissed, craning her neck away from his insistent lips.

"Why?" His lips instead went to her neck and she quickly brought her hands up to cover his lips, ignoring his annoyed glare as she listened to Makoto and whoever was with her.

"Let me call her."

Oh no!

Her bag was still by her seat.

In a hushed whisper she turned her eyes back to her annoyed boyfriend, "Let go or they'll see us."

He let out a sigh and released her and she immediately walked around the corner, smoothing down her rumpled clothes.

"There you are Satsuki-chan!" Makoto waved at her as she came into view, "I knew you would be here."

* * *

 _It's not written out in these chapters, but in the main story there will come a time where the two decide that other than the people who already know, they weren't going to broadcast their relationship. I feel like Hibari isn't one to care, but I can see Satsuki not wanting it to get out and have people treat her differently. But that's just my take on her character!_

 _The Primo Guardian trials arc is going to reference my little flower, but it's fine if you haven't read it because then you can be just as confused as our main character!_

 _Thank you guys so much for getting this story over a hundred followers and reviews, it just blows my mind!_


	178. Ep 178: The Primo Family Arrives

**Ep 178: The Primo Family Arrives**

Satsuki watched in awe as the Vongola Primo talked to Tsuna. He looked so much like Tsuna it was insane. If he had brown hair and eyes, he could've been Tsuna's future self.

She was slightly intimidated by his presence and wondered how Tsuna was able to talk to him without giving in to the pressure around him.

"You're Decimo's Guardians?" He asked, his eyes looking around the group.

She flinched when those golden eyes turned to her and forced herself not to back away. Maybe it was her imagination but she felt his eyes linger longer than they were supposed to, but before anyone else noticed he moved on and then ultimately disappear.

She wasn't sure she liked or wanted the attention, especially from such a powerful person.

It spelled nothing but trouble, but no one else noticed so maybe she was just getting ahead of herself.

* * *

"Aren't you staying over?" Tsuna asked as they stood outside her house.

"Don't worry about me Tsuna." She smiled reassuringly at him, "I'm just going to grab some things and call my parents. I'll be right over okay."

"But your leg…" He looked down at her still bandaged skin.

"It's better now Tsuna, stop worrying. I should be done in an hour."

"If you're sure." He still looked worried.

"You can come after me if I'm late okay."

He nodded, smiling.


	179. Ep 179: Inheritance Begins

**Ep 179: Inheritance Begins**

"Man it had to rain today of all days." Satsuki grumbled as she ran down the street with her school bag over her head. Then again it was two hours after school let out so maybe this was also her fault. She could've been home if she had just said no to the teacher about tutoring some other students in her class. "I really need to learn how to say no."

She slowed down as the gates to the Sawada household came into sight.

Her parents were still gone, apparently her grandmother insisted that they stay a bit longer because she felt sick. The way her grandmother had explained her sickness made her suspicious of the older woman's intentions. Her mom's job was lenient in how much time she could take off but not this much, and her dad could do most of his work from home but he did need to go to the office every few days.

She stopped in her tracks as she wondered if her grandmother was alive ten years from now. If she was then maybe she had moved her parents or her parents, like Haru's parents had also evacuated.

Or had they met the same fate as Yamamoto's da-

Her eyes shot to the sky and swore she saw blue flames drift away from where she had felt them.

Someone was watching her.


	180. Ep 180: Duty of the Guardian of Rain

**Ep 180: Duty of the Guardian of Rain**

 _Mio Fiore_

Goosebumps erupted across her skin as the words seemed to caress her skin. She whipped her head behind her, her eyes watching the dark corners of the room carefully. Someone was there, she could feel them. She knew for a fact that she had never felt this feeling before, but something inside of her ached to be near it.

It scared her.

"Satsuki-chan, we're leaving." Bianchi's voice brought her attention back to the present.

Chrome was missing.

"Sorry." She followed after her friends.

* * *

 _A few people are confused with the my little flower crossover, so let me explain. Satsuki is a descendant of Rose and like everyone in the first and tenth generation she looks a lot like her ancestor. In the original, which I wrote years ago. The mc in this story was supposed to be named Suzune, but I forgot that and named her Satsuki instead._


	181. Ep 181: Furious Bolt of Lightning

**Ep 181: Furious Bolt of Lightning**

Lampo had been staring at her, there was no doubt about it. This time she was sure it wasn't all in her head because Reborn had shared a look with her at his disappearance.

It wasn't until she and Yuni had set up their futons in the living room that Reborn approached her about it.

"The Nakamura's are not known to be a part of any mafia family, I checked." Reborn began, sitting down across from her. "Their interest in you is strange."

"Their?" Yuni asked.

"Primo had also held his gaze for a second longer than needed." Reborn crossed his arms, and closed his eyes in thought.

So someone had noticed.

"I have to confess Reborn-san, I think it was more than those two." She doubted she had anything to hide from Reborn. He had done nothing so far that made her think he was going to take advantage of her.

He opened his eyes and nodded at her to continue.

So she told him about her run home from school in the rain and what had happened when she went to find Chrome and how much it bothered her.

"There has to be some kind of connection between the first generation and you." Reborn frowned, "But they have not approached you, or taken any action against you. I think we can put aside these occurrences until we get more information."

She nodded.

"Maybe telling the others could also wait. I think they have enough to worry about."

"I agree." Reborn nodded, "Be careful Satsuki-chan, I don't think they have any ill will but it's better to be safe than sorry."


	182. Ep 182: Silent Storm

**Ep 182: Silent Storm**

There was a strange red aura that surrounded Gokudera, he seemed to be a bit more mellow than his usual annoying self, but something didn't sit right with her. She approached him during lunch.

He had watched her intently at her approach. "Gokudera-kun."

"Yes."

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"I am well." Normally he would snap at her for not getting to the point, Gokudera was an impatient man, he was never this calm.

"I see." He still hadn't stopped staring at her and it made her nervous, but she needed to prove to herself that this was her friend. "Did you hear that they actually caught big foot with a mating call!"

He tilted his head to the side and stared at her strangely. "So"

Normally Gokudera would either call her a liar and demand evidence or would believe her and run to find a computer to check. This was not Gokudera.

"You're-"

"Satsuki-chan!" Makoto jumped onto her back, "Come eat lunch with us today!" She began to pull her away from the still staring Gokudera look alike.

"Stop pulling Makoto, I'm-"

"It seems she was not fooled." A deep voice chuckled.

"Tch."

She turned to look behind her but other than the remnants of orange flame nothing but Gokudera remained.

She was on her way home when she came by Gokudera, this time Fong, the arcobaleno, was with him.

When they made eye contact she immediately said, "Did you hear they caught bigfoot with a mating call."

Green eyes widened as he stared at her with a slack jaw. "WHAT!"

She smiled, this was the real one.

* * *

 _Review!_


	183. Ep 183: Aloof Cloud

**Ep 183: Aloof Cloud**

"Satsuki-chan please, you're our last hope, please convince Hibari-san to take the test!" Tsuna bowed deeply to her, followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"I-I can try." She didn't really think it would work though, but maybe there was a chance. He seemed to care about her a little so maybe he would change his mind. Maybe that's what they hoped too.

Though whatever confidence she had faded away as Hibari stared down at her with grey eyes.

"Hi-Hibari-san."

He glared at her.

Oh right. His name.

"Kyo-" She could feel eyes burning against her back and realized that everyone was watching her. Heat rushed to her face as she swallowed down her embarrassment and continued. "Kyoya-san."

He gave her a small smile and closed the distance between them, his fresh scent enveloping her as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "Yes."

"I-I"

She felt one of his arms slide around her waist.

"I don't think we should be watching this…" She could hear Tsuna's voice faintly.

"This is important tenth." Gokudera sounded like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"It seems like a personal moment though." Yamamoto sounded uncomfortable.

Hibari pressed his cheeks against hers and she felt her mouth dry. "What do you need?"

"Uh-I-We-um. Kyoya-san." The heat between them was getting to her and she felt a bit light headed. She swallowed and watched as his lips moved centimeters away from her and she couldn't take it anymore. "No!" She pushed at his chest and was surprised when he actually let her go. She did not want her first kiss to be in the middle of the hallway next to the reference room being watched by her friends.

She ran past her friends, "I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, he's too much for me!"

"Useless woman." Gokudera scowled.

"There is no hope now." Tsuna cried.

"Guys I think Hibari-san noticed us. Shit he looks angry, he's coming this way!"

"Run tenth!"


	184. Ep 184: Sunny then Cloudy

_I've heard that a lot of you guys are reading My little Flower but please know I was a baby in high school when I wrote that and when I go back and read the story early on it makes me cringe a little. Maybe I'm being a bit too harsh on myself but its just a warning. I am planning on rewriting it but that'll be later this year._

 _Also! For those of you who have read it and are confused about who Suzune is/was. She is supposed to be Satsuki but I forgot I had a name picked out when I started writing Demanding. So they're the same person!_

 _ALSO UPDATES WILL BE REDUCED FROM FIVE TO TWO BECAUSE I HAVE LESS CHAPTERS IN QUEUE._

 **Ep 184: Sunny then Cloudy**

This was the first time she had seen someone pass their test and she had watched the proceedings with rapt attention. When a piece of the yellow and purple flame flew into their respective boxes it glowed.

She leaned closer to Hibari to get a better view, not realizing how close she was.

"Wow, good job Hiba-Kyoya-san!" She smiled at him.

"Hm." He smirked at her.

She felt two pairs of eyes looking at her and she turned to see the faint outline of the two primo guardians.

 _Rose_

Tsuna's voice caused her to look away, but they had disappeared by then. "Isn't this great, Onii-san, Hibari-san."

"Yeah!"

"If we're done here, I'll be leaving now." Sending her one last look, Hibari walked away.

On the way home, Gokudera grinned creepily at her and it made her want to punch him in the face.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

"Gokudera-kun that's-"

"Well, I wonder what kind of kink you must have to fall for someone like-" She did punch him in the face then, not very hard because she didn't really know how to throw a punch, but enough to where he clutched at his face in pain, but she was also cradling her hand.

"That's not how you should throw a punch Nakamura!" Ryohei exclaimed, "This is how you're supposed to throw a punch." He then begin to demonstrate.

"I don't think you should tease Satsuki-chan about this Gokudera-kun." Tsuna scolded the silver haired boy, who was still clutching his face.

"I had that coming." He groaned.

* * *

After dinner she was watching Lambo and I-Pin play on the porch. It was a nice night and she wanted to avoid the boys, who were still upstairs. Her hand still hurt from when she had punched Gokudera and she was still a bit embarrassed that they saw her almost kiss Hibari again.

So much for trying to keep a distance.

"I-Pin it's your turn." Lambo and I-Pin were playing some sort of card game and she was just making sure they didn't run off into the night and got to bed on time. The two had decided during dinner that they wanted to sleep with her and she welcomed the company.

She looked to the stars and found herself looking at a tall man staring down at her. She couldn't make out any details of him since he was too far away, but she could definitely feel his gaze. Could this be another guardian? She hated this feeling, especially because she didn't know why they were so interested in her.

"Lambo, I-Pin why don't we go inside." She wasted no time ushering the kids inside and sliding the door shut.


	185. Ep 185: The Trap is Set

**Ep 185: The Trap is Set**

"There's no signal here." Satsuki sighed, "I'll go outside and see if I can find one."

"We'll be here Satsuki-san." Yuni smiled.

Taking her phone, Satsuki moved down the hall. She needed to call Tsuna's place and see if they could bring Chrome a sweater or a change of clothes. She didn't get far when that feeling of something familiar being nearby stopped her.

Looking around she found nothing.

No, there was something there. The faintest bit of indigo flames.

"Who's there!" She called out, hoping her voice didn't waver.

"Nufufufu, it seems I have been caught." She watched as a tall man materialize in indigo flames.

"Who are you." She asked.

"The past."

Then the room spun.


	186. Ep 186: Bewitching Mist

**Ep 186: Bewitching Mist**

When Satsuki awoke she was on a couch surrounded in thick purple mist. Kneeling before her was the same man who she had seen the night before.

"Who are you." She asked again.

"My name is Daemon Spade." He replied, "The first and second generation mist guardian of the Vongola"

He was part of the tests then, which meant he was on their side...right.

The longer she looked at him, the longer she felt that something was wrong. Something was wrong about him.

"Why am I here? Is this a part of the test?"

"No," He reached out and touched her, his hand cool against the skin of her cheek. She wanted to move away but she found herself unable. She flinched when his fingers tangled in her hair and his hands became fists. "They hid you from me, lied to me."

She had a feeling he wasn't talking about her, she had never met this man before but something inside of her was reaching for him. Wanting to help.


	187. Ep 187: Memories of Betrayal

**Ep 187: Memories of Betrayal**

"It hurts." She found the words slipping past her lip before she could stop herself. He seemed to break out of whatever memories he was stuck in and let go of her hair, but didn't move away.

"Do you know who you are." He asked.

She had a feeling he didn't mean her name. Her grandmother's words from her last visit came to mind.

 _Long ago, during the creation of the Vongola family the first boss and his guardians saved a young girl. When the first Vongola boss stepped down from his position he moved to Japan to live out the rest of his life and he brought the girl with him._

She kept her eyes on his as she spoke, wanting to see his reaction. "My grandmother once mentioned that we were descendants of someone." He nodded at her to continue, "Someone the first boss brought to Japan with him."

His eyes narrowed on her, "Did she say anything else?"

"No, she said most of the knowledge of our family had died."

He got up and turned his back to her but she could feel the anger radiating off of him. "They stole her from me." She wasn't sure if he was talking to her, "They lied to me. They took your future from me…"

Dread pooled in her stomach when he turned to look at her, the anger she had felt from him gone. He gave her warm smile before poking her forehead.

"Go to sleep _fiore_."

"Wait I have que-" Her eyelids drooped and she slumped forward.

The last thing Satsuki felt were warm hands push her back onto the sofa


	188. Ep 188: Primo's Will

**Ep 188: Primo's Will**

"You weren't at the same place as the others." Reborn said as she set up her futon.

"Yeah." She had woken up on the couch in the middle of Mukuro and Daemon fighting. Everyone had assumed she was stuck with the others but some were sharper than others.

"What did he want?"

"I think I reminded him of someone and he reminisced about the past for a bit." It wasn't a complete lie and Reborn seemed to realize that but he didn't push.

Grandma had said a young man from the vongola came to her and told her about their family line, but if the Vongola no longer knew about her family's existence then who told her grandma.

"Actually Reborn-san can I tell you something in confidence." Yuni was still taking her bath and Lambo and I-Pin were out cold. He nodded. She told him about her grandmother and her family line, he didn't say anything, he just listened.

"Hm, I had heard rumors but they were not the most reliable. Many thought the tale was just propaganda, to make the Primo family look better in retrospect. Taking care of a child of a fallen ally was a way to make the Vongola seem more dependable."

"So there's no records or writings that could mention my family?" She asked, "Grandmother didn't know much either, and what she did know was through someone else."

"She said it was someone from the Vongola."

Satsuki nodded.

"I'll look into it, see if I can find anything else out but keep in mind when questions are asked people will be listening."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Review~_

 _Thank you guys for all the support, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but for this story in particular, I wanted to format it this way. You are welcome to read my other Hitman Reborn fics if longer chapter fics are what you're here for! Or you can wait a few days and read multiple chapters!_


	189. Ep 189: Filler

_Sorry for the late upload, I wasn't sure what to write in this filler and it kept me from doing anything else. I was half asleep with a pounding headache when I wrote this so excuse the mistakes._

 **Ep 189: Filler**

Extra #1

"Don't push yourself."

Satsuki resisted rolling her eyes and took another step forward, her grip on the walker tightened. "I need to do this Kyoya, how else are my legs going to get strong."

He didn't respond but the warmth against her back told her that he was still hovering.

She walked around her room for a few more minutes and when the shaking in her legs became visible she was scooped up into strong arms and carried back to her bed.

"I could've walked back." She grumbled, but didn't resist as his scent engulfed her.

"I've gone far too long without you in my arms." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, "I refuse to let you go now."

"I love you."

"Marry me."

Extra #2

"She looked just like Rose." Asari said, his gaze, like the rest of his fellow guardians, was on Giotto, who closed the pocket watch.

"This tenth generation is like a second coming." G scoffed, "Even Rose's descendents can't keep away from trouble."

"Rose's flame is strong in her." Giotto began, "That is why she can sense us while the others could not."

"She has the same ability." Knuckles added.

"Do you think Daemon noticed?" Lampo questioned.

"He would be an idiot if he did." G shook his head, "I have no doubt, she was in that building when Daemon had his test. If we are able to sense Rose's flame in her, he would have no trouble."

Giotto agreed, but that wasn't what bothered him. He didn't believe for a second that Daemon would harm Rose's descendent but his silence was disconcerting. He had expected his mist guardian to be furious, but he had yet to show himself.

This was not good.

* * *

 _Review~_


	190. Ep 190: The real Six Funeral Wreaths

**Ep 190: The real Six Funeral Wreaths**

"What are you doing?" She felt Gokudera behind her as he peered over her shoulder, but she shifted so he couldn't see.

"None of your business."

"Uri is my box animal, he is my business!"

"Hold on a second Gokudera," She rolled her eyes and finished tying the bow around the purring cats neck. "There we go, aren't you just the most cutest, purest, beautiful, handsome box animal around." She cooed at cat, as she scratched him in all the right places.

"He...He is pretty cute."

She nodded in agreement, "Unlike his owner."

"You-"

"Gokudera-kun, Satsuki-chan it's time for breakfast!" Kyoko called out, interrupting the storm guardian.


	191. Ep 191: Open Carnage Box

**Ep 191: Open Carnage Box**

"You stupid cow shut up!" Gokudera hissed, placing a hand over Lambo's mouth but that only made the toddler struggle more.

Unable to watch, Satsuki quickly moved to sit beside Gokudera and snatch Lambo from his hands. "Lambo I need you to be very quiet until that man leaves, I'll give you some treats later okay."

The boy nodded, and held a finger over his lips as she held him to her chest, burying her face in his hair.

"Tch." She and the storm guardian shared a look before they both tensed and her hold on Lambo tightened slightly.

The door opened and they heard the man they were running from, step inside.

She held her breath.

* * *

 _Yoyo: Thank you for the review, and I totally agree that Hibari in the beginning was a bit of a creep, but his character is just like that. Especially the younger version of him. I don't think any kind of relationship with teenage Hibari was normal, a canon example of this is Kusakabe. We see the way Hibari treats him in the present and how the tyl version treats him. Satsuki grew up in Namimori, so like everyone else in the town being afraid of Hibari is a natural reaction and it does take a bit for her to look past that instinctual fear._

 _Thank you to everyone that left a review, I just realized that responding to reviews was a thing and I've been trying to do that more often, so if you have a question, and you are not a guest reviewer, I'll PM you a response or I'll answer it in the next chapter._


	192. Ep 192: Alaude's Handcuffs

**Ep 192: Alaude's Handcuffs**

"I'll go with them." Satsuki placed the sleeping Lambo down and moved to stand beside Yamamoto and Bianchi.

"Wait but-"

"It's fine Tsuna, this way we are not all in the same place." Reborn nodded at her.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll stick close to Yamamoto-kun." She smiled at the boy, hoping to ease some of his concern.

"I got her Tsuna." Yamamoto threw a thumbs up at him.

"F-Fine."

* * *

 _Review~_


	193. Ep 193: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens

**Ep 193: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens**

Satsuki stood beside Yamamoto as they stared at the familiar blade sticking up from the rubble.

Wait, it wasn't just a sword.

"Is this...his hand?"

"He lost it a long time ago." Yamamoto explained as he moved towards it.

"Should we take it with us?"

"Yeah." She watched him pick up the blade and move further into the base. She frowned, she didn't like Yamamoto so down. She hoped Squalo was okay.

She followed behind him, keeping an eye out for long white hair and after a few minutes she saw him.

"Yamamoto-kun, over here." She didn't wait for him to walk back, as she lifted rocks and debris off of the assassins body. Yamamoto dropped Squalo's sword and began to help her and a few minutes later they had uncovered most of his body.

They looked him over for any open wounds, but Yamamoto seemed relieved that Squalo wasn't going to bleed out or anything. She had a first aid kit in her bag that Bianchi had given her before they separated and she helped Yamamoto patch up Squalo.

It was when she was bandaging a wound on his thigh that he twitched awake. Silver eyes glared down at her, and her hands froze.

"I thought I told you brats to leave." He growled, but there was no real heat to his voice.

"You know we couldn't just leave you here." Yamamoto grinned.


	194. Ep 194: The final Battle Begins

**Ep 194: The final Battle Begins**

"I got word from Tsuna," Yamamoto sat down across from her, accepting the bowl of soup she held out to him. "Thanks." He began to eat.

Squalo glared at Yamamoto, "And?"

"Oh right, sorry I was pretty hungry we missed breakfast and lunch today."

"VOI!" If he was able to yell like that then he was fine, Satsuki rolled her eyes as she filled a bowl for herself.

"He said they were going to rest for tonight."

They had moved out of the Vongola base and into Hibari's base, according to Yamamoto. It was still stocked with the things they needed and was barely touched in the fight. They pulled out three futons from one of the rooms and moved them to the large parlor room. She had made them a simple dinner using whatever ingredients she could find and she agreed with Yamamoto, this was delicious

* * *

 _I just noticed that I have a lot of readers from the Philippines._ _Kumusta kayo. Hey Everyone!_

 _(I hope that's right) lol, thank you for the support!_


	195. Ep 195: G's Archery

**Ep 195: G's Archery**

At Yamamoto's wave, she moved over to support the injured Varia captain, and cause she was a bit shorter than Yamamoto it was slightly awkward, but they managed somehow.

"Show yourself!" Squalo growled, as Yamamoto got his sword ready.

'"It's just us." Holding his hands up, Dino emerged from the trees. "Boy am I glad to see you." He smiled.

"Dino-san!" She watched as Romario, Kusakabe and Kyoya walk into the clearing behind the Don.

"Good to see you safe Satsuki-chan." Kusakabe nodded at her.

"We heard you defeated Daisy." Yamamoto grinned, putting his blade away, "Good job senpai!"

"Hm, it was child's play." Kyoya smirked, his grey eyes turned to her and looked her over before hardening, "The weak shouldn't be here." Her eyes hardened.

And she was actually happy to see him. Unbelievable.

Squalo rolled his eyes, "Stop making eyes at each other brats, let's move." He growled.

"Allow me Satsuki-chan." Dino moved to take Squalo from her and she let him.

* * *

 _I live in California and it's already in the high 80/26's here. It's not even summer! Why do I choose to live in this hell hole!_


	196. Ep 196: Lampo's Shield

**Ep 196: Lampo's Shield**

Somehow she and Kyoya were trailing behind the others when he spoke to her.

"Why are you not with the little animal?" He asked.

"Little animal?" Who was he referring to, "You mean Tsuna?" He nodded, "Yamamoto-kun wanted to look for Squalo-san, I wanted to help."

"You are not strong enough to fight, you need to stay away."

She wanted to roll her eyes, but in his own way, he was worried about her and she resisted. "I know my limits Kyoya-san, I'll stay out of everyone's way."

"Good."

* * *

 _Love you guys~_


	197. Ep 197: Knuckle's Maximum Break

**Ep 197: Knuckle's Maximum Break**

Satsuki knew the others had heard the blasts long before her, but she felt them before she heard them.

They were getting close.

When Kyoya pushed her between Kusakabe and Romario and ran off, she knew they were really close.

 _Damn it. Believe in your friends Satsuki, don't be afraid._

"I got you Satsuki-chan." Kusakabe gently patted her head.

"Thank you."


	198. Ep 198: The Last Real Funeral Wreath

**Ep 198: The Last Real Funeral Wreath**

"Satsuki-chan." Dino looked over his shoulder at her, "We're almost there, and I need you to stay near Romario and Kusakabe-san. Can you do that?"

"She's not a child." Squalo growled.

"Teenager?"

"There are no children among the mafia you idiot."

"Either way, stay safe Satsuki-chan."

"Thank you."


	199. Ep 199: Ghost Awakens

**Ep 199: Ghost Awakens**

"Oi, move!" Squalo snapped at her, reaching out to push her away but he was too slow and the weird tentacle thing coming from the giant glowing man latched onto her.

She looked at it curiously, it was supposed to be sucking flames from her, but she didn't have any flames, or rather she wasn't able to produce her flames. The sensation of it didn't hurt, she didn't feel herself getting weaker, rather the opposite. She felt energized, like she just had two cups of the coffee Reborn liked to drink.

"Satsuki!" Kusakabe tried to rip the tentacle off of her, but his hand just passed through it. "Are you okay, are you in pain?"

She shook her head, "I think I'm absorbing flames from it actually."

"What?" Squalo's eyes sharpened on her, "How."

"You remember the flame cannon incident a few years ago." Dino explained, "The person who stopped it was Satsuki-chan, or her older self."

Silver eyes narrowed on her.


	200. Ep 200: Sky Full of Desire

**Ep 200: Sky Full of Desire**

"Chrome, Chrome wake up." She gently patted her face and felt relief wash over her when a purple eye blinked up at her.

"Mukuro-sama."

She had seen the mist illusionist when she moved away from Dino and the others, this was supposed to be the real Mukuro, not the one stuck in that mafia prison Tsuna had told her about.

"He's over there." She responded.

"Satsuki-chan?"

She smiled at her, "Let's get closer."

"Hai."

* * *

 _We're coming to the end of the anime, which will be tomorrow and then we start the manga chapters. They will be written a bit differently than these but it's for the better...probably. lol_


	201. Ep 201: Precious Moments

**Ep 201: Precious Moments**

"Tsuna!" Terror filtered through her as her friend collapsed onto the ground unmoving.

Chrome tightened the grip she had on her arm, probably to keep her from running forward, but she couldn't even feel her legs. She felt numb.

This couldn't be happening, Tsuna promised to get them home, he wouldn't lose.

Byakuran that monster, he was going to kill Tsuna and then he would kill them.

A flicker of orange flame caught her eye.

"P-Primo!" She recognized that flame and the way her body reacted to it.

"Primo?" Chrome repeated questionably.

"He's-" She looked back at Tsuna but found the spirit already by his side, "...over there."

* * *

 _This battle in the manga is way more brutal than it was in the show and omg!_


	202. Ep 202: Sea Clam Rainbow

**Ep 202: Sea. Clam. Rainbow.**

Satsuki felt her legs give when she saw Tsuna still standing as the smoke cleared. Chrome attempted to help her but it was too late.

"Satsuki-chan."

"I'm okay." She felt tears well up as she watched Yamamoto and Gokudera run towards Tsuna.

"Are you sure?"

She furiously wiped at the tears.

"We're all okay now."

She felt Chrome pat her head, "Hai."


	203. Ep 203: To a New Future

**Ep 203: To a New Future**

"Run!" Satsuki watched as Tsuna and the others ran down the stairs, "We're sorry Hibari-san!"

So he was there.

She hadn't been able to sleep last night, her thoughts keeping her awake longer than she had planned. She had seen death so often in the past few months that she felt like an idiot not being able to accept her feelings.

She had feelings for Hibari Kyoya.

How it happened she wasn't sure but there was no point denying it now. Gathering her courage she walked up the stairs her friends had just gone down ready to face the prefect.

He had his back to her when she arrived but at her approach he turned to face her.

"Kyoya-san."

"Satsuki." Her heart skipped a beat, this was the first time he had ever said her name.

"I-I…" No don't chicken out now, just tell him, it's just a few words. "Kyoya-san I-"

He stepped closer, invading her personal space. "Yes."

"I-I like you." There she said it, she peeked up at him and found him smiling down at her. It took her breath away the gentle look in his eyes.

"Hm."

"I also think I'm too young to be in any kind of a romantic relationship."

"Hm."

"So I-" He pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers.

"You were taking too long."

"I-I…" She felt like she was on fire but she didn't feel like running away, not this time.

She let him kiss her again.

* * *

 _WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED THE END OF THE ANIME!_

 _Oh yeah and they kissed, finally._

I'm going to take a short break before, a couple of days, before i start uploading the manga chapters!

Thank you for your Reviews, keep them coming~


	204. Chapter 204

_So the titles of the chapters will no longer have names. I will be writing some filler episodes in between the manga chapters to help make the story flow a bit easier. Hopefully it'll be to your liking!_

* * *

Satsuki frowned down at the test the teacher had just returned, ninety eight out of a hundred. Her fingers tightened around the sheets of paper, wrinkling them.

What was this.

"Sa-Satsuki-chan?" She heard Tsuna but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the score. "Is-Is something wrong?"

She flipped the pages until she came to where she had lost those two points. Brown eyes narrowed in anger, she had forgotten to write out the answer in the correct format. How could she be so careless.

"Satsu-"

"I don't think you have time to be talking to your friends Sawada." The teacher slammed a piece of paper on his desk, "Zero again!"

During break Tsuna asked her again, and this time she was able to form a response. "I got a ninety eight."

Tsuna seemed confused. "That's good though isn't it?"

Gokudera laughed at her, shoving his perfect score in her face. "Of course no one could compete with me."

"Go-Gokudera-kun you shouldn-"

"Don't worry boss, your right hand man will beat everyone else no matter what!"

"That's not the important part." Tsuna sighed before turning his eyes to her, "I mean it's still an A."

She shook her head, "I've never gotten anything other than a perfect score."

Orange eyes widened, "NEVER!"

She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "My parents are going to kill me."

"Over two points! Thats too extreme!"

Well maybe that was an exaggeration, but they would question her.

Why did you make this mistake Satsuki? They would ask.

She frowned at the test. How did this happen?

She had spent time in the library and at home studying for the tests she knew were coming. She hadn't let herself fall out of her study schedule following their return from the future, so what had changed.

Rough kisses in an empty library, fleeting glances, soft black hair, rough hands. Kyoya.

She stood up, shocking Tsuna enough to make him jump. "I'll be back." She told the two boys before running out of the classroom. She made her way down the hall and up a floor until she arrived at the reception room. Kusakabe stood guard outside, greeting her at her approach.

"Is Kyoya-san in here?" She asked.

He nodded, and opened the door for her.

Her distraction was sitting at his desk writing on some papers. She didn't realize the disciplinary committee actually had paperwork or that Kyoya would actually be doing it. No that was not why she was here.

"Break is almost over Satsuki, I will not permit rule breaking even for you."

She walked towards him and placed her test on his desk. "I got a ninety eight." His grey eyes went from the paper to her, his brow raised. "I've never gotten less than a perfect Kyoya-san."

"Threatening the teachers for a better grade is also against the rules."

She shook her head, "The mistake I made was a result of my own carelessness, I accept that but I will not allow that to occur again."

"So what will you be doing?" He asked, leaning back in his chair folding his hands together.

"Kyoya-san you were the reason I lost those two points." She ignored his exasperated look and continued, "I found myself thinking of y-you and it distracted me." She felt her cheeks burn at his smug smirk. "This is not amusing Kyoya-san."

"You still haven't answered my question, what will you be doing to fix this?"

"I think I need to stop thinking about you all the time." She replied, watching as the smugness turned to wariness. "That means you can't distract me when I'm studying."

"I can't stop you from thinking about me." He shrugged.

"No, but you can stop visiting me in the library."

He stared at her for a second, his expression unreadable. "Who is your teacher?"

"What?"

"I'll bite him to death." He made to get up and she reacted without thinking. Satsuki leaned over the desk and pushed down on his shoulders, somehow splaying herself across his desk.

"No! It's against the rules!" She found him scowling at her and she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "You're not allowed to do that."

"I can do as I wish." He said as if she wasn't laid out belly flat on his desk.

"I'm sure you can but school is important to me Kyoya-san, I need to keep my grades up."

He leaned forward until he was centimeters from her lips, "Break is over, return to class before I bite you to death."

Blushing at the threat she quickly scrambled off his desk and moved to the door, flashing him a bright smile before exiting.

That evening no one had fled the library in fear of the demon prefect and she was able to get a lot of work done. When she was leaving she was pulled into a empty classroom.

Grey eyes flashed down at her and he leaned down to capture her lips.

* * *

 _That was a fun weekend, but now it's time to get back to work!_

 _Hope you enjoyed~_


	205. Chapter 205

Looking over at her student, Satsuki noticed he was staring out the window. "Tsuna are you evening paying attention?"

"Wha- of course I am!" He said way to quickly.

"Maybe we should stop here for the night." She smiled, stretching her arms over her head as she straightened her back.

"Thanks for the help Satsuki-chan, I'm actually learning something." He began to put away his things in his bag. "Reborn scares me more than teaches me anything, and Gokudera-kun always complicates his explanations. You make everything sound so simple."

"Don't worry Tsuna, you don't become a great student overnight."

"How did you do it?"

"Me?" She couldn't remember a time when she ever had a bad grade. "My parents were very strict and had me take extra classes to help me develop good habits for school."

"Wow, when did you start them?"

"Hmm, preschool I think."

"PRESCHOOL!" He exclaimed, "Satsuki-chan did you even have a childhood?"

She laughed at his question, "I mean I wasn't a miserable child." Looking at her watch she began to pack her things, "I should be headed home now Tsuna, we still have class tomorrow."

"Let me walk you home!" He began to stand but she shook her head at him.

"I live around the corner Tsuna, I'll be fine."

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Thank you again."

Outside Reborn was waiting for her. "I got a response from Nono," He said, "They looked into it and found some letters between Primo and the Amante family who specialized in flame development. There was a short discussion of the possibilities of human beings who were unable to materialize their flames, being able to absorb them. There were no real details, but there were records of the Primo's time that had since been destroyed."

"So my ancestor could have been mentioned in those records?"

He nodded, "Are you disappointed?"

She shook her head, "I thought I would be but I'm actually fine not knowing all the details."

The hitman smiled at her, "How are things going with Hibari?"

Her cheeks flushed, but she wasn't surprised the he knew, Reborn had eyes and ears everywhere.

"Fine Reborn-san."

He snickered, "I heard you got a ninety eight on a test."

"REBORN-SAN!"

* * *

 _guys we're at 100 favorites and almost 150 followers! That's pretty amazing in my opinion!_

 _I'm glad you are guys enjoyed that last chapter~_


	206. Chapter 206

**Manga Chapter: 283**

"Enma-kun." The shy boy peeked up at her from beneath red bangs.

"Y-Yes." His voice was timid and she felt the urge to pet him. He was covered in bandages, and she was worried he was getting bullied on just day one.

"My name is Nakamura Satsuki and sensei asked me to help you get used to the school." She smiled at him and placed three notebooks on his desk. "These are my notes on the things we've learned in class, maybe some things will overlap with your old school."

"Tha-thank you."

"Would you like a tour of the school?" She asked, but had a feeling he would refuse, he looked like he wanted to run away.

"No I'm-"

"Shitopi-chan why don't you join Enma-kun and I on a tour of the school?" She turned her attention to the strange girl sitting beside the shy boy.

"I wouldn't mind, will you be showing us around?"

"Of course," She turned her eyes to Enma who quickly looked away from her. "Come on Enma-kun."

* * *

 _Here's an extra chapter for today~_


	207. Chapter 207

**Manga Chapter: 283**

When she finally got home her dad looked up from his paper. "Honey Grandmother called while you were at school, she said she wanted to talk to you."

"I'll call her, thanks dad." She made her way to her room and pulled out her phone as she sat on her bed.

Her grandma answered after three things, "Hello?"

"Grandma it's me."

"Ah! Good."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, you see I received a letter from Vongola Nono today, you know he's a very charming man."

Satsuki rolled her eyes, of course, Reborn had mentioned that Nono was going to contact her grandmother to see if they could work out some details on their family history.

"I know grandma," Well not really, she had never met the man, "what did the letter say?"

"The youth today are always impatient." She sighed, "Anyway, it was an invitation for the Vongola Decimo's inheritance ceremony!"

Tsuna's inheritance ceremony? She wasn't sure if he had mentioned it when they were at school today, sensei had asked her to help Enma and Shitopi, the new transfer students, settle in so maybe she missed it.

"O-Oh."

"Since we were invited the two of us will be going."

"But we're not-"

"We were invited girl and I would like to meet this man in real life so do not dash an old woman's dreams, plus I need someone to push my wheelchair."

"Fine."


	208. Chapter 208

"I-I'm sorry." Enma kept his eyes on the ground as he placed three torn up notebooks on her desk. The fresh bandages that covered red cheeks were enough of an answer for Satsuki.

"Are you okay?" The notes she could live without but the apparent bullying Enma was experiencing wasn't something she liked.

"I'm fine." He answered so quickly and her words stopped in her throat.

"You…" He didn't want to talk about it and she didn't want to push. "You can ask Tsuna for help if you need it. He seems a bit unreliable at times but he can help."

Orange eyes flashed up to hers then at the empty desk in front of her where Tsuna normally sat at. He replied a few seconds later. "I'll pay you back for the notebooks later."

"It's fine." She picked up one of the notebooks, it was torn but not ruined. "A little tape can fix this."


	209. Chapter 209

**Manga Chapter: 285**

"Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the roof, but she held her ground, glaring at her friend.

"I refuse to be a part of this." She hissed at him.

"But Hibari-san will listen to you!" He tugged at her arm again and Enma looked between the two of them quietly.

"No he won't!" She denied but he pulled her along behind him.

"Urgh, come on Enma-kun!" Tsuna turned his gaze on the other teen.

The shy boy looked confused. "What?"

"You know her right?"

Looking over her shoulder, Satsuki watched as Enma raced after them.

* * *

 _Review~_


	210. Chapter 210

**Manga Chapter: 286**

"MAFIA!"

Satsuki felt her eye twitch, of course they were Mafia. Why would they be normal transfer students who really moved here because of earthquakes.

Letting out a sigh she turned around began to move towards the door that led to the stairs.

"Satsuki-chan?" Yamamoto gave her a questioning look.

"This is crazy." She grumbled, "I'm going to class."

"Hahaha, but it's still fun."


	211. Chapter 211

**Manga Chapter: 286**

"This is so great boss, now you'll be the official tenth of the vongola family!" Gokudera grinned as he reached into his bag of store bought snacks and pulled out a rice ball.

"I'm not going to do it." Tsuna snapped as he opened his bento.

"Satsuki we're going to the courtyard!" Makoto called out to her as they left.

Gathering her lunch, Satsuki noticed that Enma was just sitting at his desk, his face buried in his arms. There were more bruises on his arms.

"Gokudera-kun."

With a mouthful of food he answered. "Wha."

"Give me a rice ball." She held out a hand towards him and he glared at her as if asking why. "Do it and I'll ask Shitopi-chan whatever question you want me to."

Green eyes widened and he immediately complied.

"Ask her what planet she's from!"

She resisted rolling her eyes. "Fine."

Walking over to Enma she gently poked his head, his hair giving way to her finger; it was soft. "Enma-kun."

He looked up at her, his shoulders tensing, "Sa-Satsuki-san."

"Here's some lunch." She placed the rice ball on his desk and said a goodbye before leaving to join her friends outside.


	212. Chapter 212

**Manga Chapter: 287**

"Chrome-chan!" Satsuki waved at the girl before running up to her. "It's been so long, how are you doing?"

"Sa-Satsuki-chan." Chrome smiled at her, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "I'm doing good, how are you?"

"Same. Are you getting some snacks?" She looked in the basket and found only junk food. "Chrome-chan you need to get something more nutritious."

"But-"

"Why don't you pay for this and we'll go get some food, my treat."

"A-Are you sure?"

"We're friends right?" She nodded, "Then I'm sure."

Chrome smiled at her and they went to have dinner at a nearby restaurant.


	213. Chapter 213

**Manga Chapter: 288**

"Are you a part of the Vongola family Satsuki-san?" Enma asked as they watched Tsuna trying to calm down Ryohei and the other member of the Shimon family, Aoba.

She shook her head, "No, but everyone seems to think so."

"Do you hate it?"

She turned to look at him, there was something in his tone that rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't tell if it was something bad or not but now was not the time to get lost in thought.

"The mafia stuff is scary and sometimes I do wish I wasn't involved." His eyes darkened but she continued, "But I like Tsuna and the rest of our friends. They make it worthwhile and I don't think I would change anything if I had the choice." That was also how she got so close to Kyoya.

Speaking of Kyoya, she hadn't seen him since the almost fight on the roof. Maybe there was still some tension between him and the scary girl from Enma's family.


	214. Chapter 214

**Manga Chapter: 289**

"Hey there cutie." Jumping slightly, Satsuki turned to see a guy wearing a familiar uniform standing behind her. He didn't look familiar though and she was sure she had seen all of the new transfers.

"I'm not interested." She said and continued to walk.

"Now, now we haven't even-"

"Harassing a student is against the rules." Brown eyes widened as she turned around to see Kyoya standing between her and the weird guy, his tonfa raised.

"Urg, sorry man I'll take the hint." The guy gave her a cheeky wink before turning around and going the other way.

"Thank you Kyoya-san." She smiled as the prefect turned to look at her.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings." His eyes were stern.

"I uh…" She blushed, "I missed you." His eyes softened, "How are you dealing with the Adelheid-senpai?"

"I will bite her to death."

"Right, um, I was going to get lunch somewhere would-would you like to join me?"

He nodded.

* * *

 _I apologize for the long hiatus, things happened but I'm back now!_


	215. Chapter 215

**Manga Chapter: 290**

"Satsuki your father and I will be leaving for grandmothers around noon, will you be alright by yourself for the next two days?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Sawada-san offered to feed me while you guys are away." Her parents were going to go and pick up her grandma and bring her here so she could attend the inheritance ceremony and while Tsuna's mom hadn't actually offered, she had no doubt the woman would welcome her if she asked.

"Hm, maybe we should get Nana a gift from the country." Her mom mumbled, "She has helped us out so much."

"That's a great idea." Satsuki smiled at her mom, "I'm sure she will love it!"

Her mother returned the smile and nodded, "Then we'll be sure to get her something good."

* * *

 _During my break I sort of fell off the inspiration train when it came to Reborn and as a result I'm going to have to upload a chapter a day so there is some progress versus none._

 _Thank you to everyone that left a review after so long, you should know you are fueling my will to push out content!_


	216. Chapter 216

**Target 216: Chapter 291**

"Mama is going to make Lambo-san dinner!"

"Mama make dinner for I-Pin."

"No mama is going to be making Lambo-san dinner!"

Satsuki smiled down at the two of them, "Why don't we head home and find out?" When she went to Tsuna's house, Nana had asked if she could take the kids out to play and she did exactly that.

Lambo jumped into her arms and snuggled into her chest as I-Pin fell into step beside her. They had made it out of the park when they came upon Enma being cornered by some scary looking guys.

"Hand over your cash kid and we might let you leave with your legs still working."

Reacting without using any of her brains, Satsuki yelled at them. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The thugs turned towards her and one of them laughed, "Is this your girlfriend kid?"

The other one glared at her, "Move along girly so you'll be next."

The sleeping Lambo was not any help but the girl by her leg was, and she was strong. "I-Pin?"

"Hai, bullying is bad!" The young assassin made short work of the older teens and she smiled down at her.

"I promise to treat you to a day of cake I-Pin." She smiled down at the girl.

"Yay!"

She turned her eyes back to Enma who was still slumped against the tree. "Enma-kun are you alright?" She got closer to him and found him with new bruises and cuts.

"I-I'm fine." He replied, "I'm used to it."

She frowned at his response but didn't push. "Let's head back to Tsuna's house, it's almost time for dinner."

He nodded.

* * *

Sorry for the inconsistent uploads. I'm not sure when I'll go back to writing regularly but I'll continue to release what I have written. If I end up rewriting somethings I'll be sure to let you know where.


	217. Chapter 217

I'm not sure how long Julie was being possessed and how much of his actions were his own, but I'll go with my own interpretation of it.

 **Target 217: Chapter 292**

She reached for the last bag of her favorite chips only to bump into someone else's hand.

"You!" She glared at the boy, remembering him as the same guy Kyoya had scared away a few days ago.

"Ah!" His eyes shined with amusement, "You remember me! I'm honored!"

She snatched the bag of chips and held them to her chest, "These are mine."

"I wouldn't dare get between a woman and her beloved." He teased, reaching out and taking her free hand between his, but before she could pull it out of his grasp a blast of familiarity hit her.

"You-"

"Hm?" An indigo aura around appeared around him and it was familiar, she had felt the same way when G was pretending to be Gokudera but this was different.

"Da-Daemon Spade?"

Red eyes narrowed in on her and she flinched as his hands tightened around hers. "Hm, this is a problem."

"W-What?" She tried to pull her hand away but it was impossible, "Aren't you supposed to be resting in the ring or something? The trials are over."

"There is too much to be done to allow for such luxuries." He grinned, "Considering the timing I cannot allow you to take your newfound knowledge back to your friends my dear."

The Last time Daemon Spade had kidnapped her and she did not feel the same kind of fear as she did now. "W-What are you going to do?"

His hands cupped her cheeks as he pressed his forehead against hers, "I would never hurt you, descendant of my dear Rose, but I cannot have you interfering with my plans."

"I won't-"

"Do not allow a lie to taint your tongue child." He gently bumped his forehead against hers, "Just forget."


	218. Chapter 218

**Target 218: 293**

Blood.

There was so much blood.

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun." In a blur of action, Ryohei rushed past her.

"Garyuu!" A golden flash revealed Ryohei's box animal. "Nakamura, call an ambulance!"

She felt numb, but mechanically pulled out her phone and did as she was told.

Who could've done this? Yamamoto was so strong there was no way he could've been hurt this badly...unless he was ambushed or taken off guard.

In a few minutes the ambulance came and Ryohei went with them.

"Call the others." He had said as he got into the ambulance.

Gokudera answered after the third ring. "What?"

"Go-Gokudera-kun." She was crying, "There's a-we have a-"

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? Where are you?"

His concern made her throat ache even more as she tried to form words. "Central Hospital, Yamamoto-kun was hurt."


	219. Chapter 219

**Target 219: 294**

Lambo had fallen asleep in her arms by the time she got to her feet. All eyes turned to her.

"I-I'm going to take Lambo home."

"Allow one of us to escort you home." Enma began but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine Hibari-san is waiting for me outside."

"She'll be fine." Gokudera grumbled.

Tsuna walked up to her and pulled her into a gentle hug, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Tsuna, this isn't your fault." She whispered, "Find out who did this, please."

He nodded. "I promise."

Outside Kyoya fell into step beside her.

"What happened?" He looked angry.

She told him everything.


	220. Chapter 220

**Target 220: 295**

"You look so professional Satsuki." Her mom grinned as she took another picture.

Satsuki felt a bit self conscious in the all black suit and tugged the skirt a bit lower. "Isn't this a bit short?"

"Nonsense, it's the same length as your school skirt."

"Suki-chan." Her grandmother called, "The car is here!"


	221. Chapter 221

**Target 221: 295**

"Satsuki-chan!" Looking over her shoulder, Satsuki smiled as Tsuna and the rest of their friends ran towards them, her smile quickly faded when she realized who was with them.

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun what-" A cold hand pressed over her lips as everyone swarmed her, blocking her from everyone else's view.

Gokudera glared down at her, his green eyes bright as he looked between Chrome and Yamamoto. "He's fine."

Brown eyes widened in realization and she quickly nodded. He released her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wow you guys all look so dashing in suits." She giggled as Tsuna turned red at her compliment.

"Naturally." Gokudera huffed.

"Satsuki, aren't you going to introduce me to these fine young gentlemen?" Her grandma asked.

Moving to stand behind her grandmothers wheelchair, she smiled at her friends, "Everyone this is my grandma."

* * *

 _Here's a double upload because I didn't have time to post yesterday._


	222. Chapter 222

Target 222: 295

"Ah, is this the Hibari Kyoya I've been hearing so much about." Grandma sent her a sly look and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Grandma!"

"A pleasure to meet you." Kyoya bowed to the older woman.

"And so polite, Satsuki don't let go of this one okay."

She rolled her eyes at that statement, she didn't need to worry about letting go because she had a feeling Kyoya wasn't going to let go of her, ever.

"Hai, hai."


	223. Chapter 223

**Target 223: 296-297**

Dino seemed to have charmed her grandmother more than she thought possible, and during the ceremony they had ended up standing beside him and his family. Their proximity was probably what saved her life because when the attack came, Dino pulled both her and her grandmother out of harm's way.

"Romario! Protect the guests!" He had ordered before turning his eyes to them, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, grandma?" She looked over the older woman but found her untouched.

"I'm alright, I'm alright."

"WHY!" Flinching at Tsuna's angry yell she turned to see him glaring at Enma and the rest of the Simon family.

No, no, no, they couldn't have…


	224. Chapter 224

**Target 224: 298**

Romario ushered them to a room away from the main hall. "The fighting seems to have stopped but please remain here until we determine the situation."

After he left, Satsuki collapsed beside her grandmother's chair. Why did this happened, how did this happen? Enma and the others were saying something about getting revenge on the Vongola. They were so nice and everyone…

Had been lying.

A moment later she felt her grandma's warm hand rest on her head. "How are you doing dear?"

"They were our friends grandma...I think."

"The mafia world is not for the trusting my dear. Take it from this old woman."

"How would you know grandma, you said you weren't part of the mafia."

"That old western organization has no honor."

Western?

Brow furrowing she looked up at her grandma who was smiling at her sneakily, a finger over her lips.

Brown eyes widened.


	225. Chapter 225

**Target 225: 299**

"What! You can't just say something like that and expect me to not question it."

"Now is not the time. Once we return home I promise to explain everything."

"I'll hold you to that grandma, but do mom and dad know?"

She didn't answer but her eyes wrinkled up and Satsuki felt her entire life flip upside down.

"WHAT!"


	226. Chapter 226

**Target 226: 300**

Satsuki applied the last bandage she had to the cut on Kyoya's cheek. When he had first walked into the room his entire face was dripping with blood and she was so scared. After cleaning it off, she realized it was just a few superficial cuts.

She found her fingers lingering against his smooth cheek and he looked up at her in question. Kyoya was powerful yes, but there were somethings delicate about him. Her fingers followed her eyes as she gazed at his cheekbones, the straight but pert nose, the bottom lip that was slightly more full than the upper, the perpetual frown that would sometimes give way to a soft smile.

Brown eyes met grey and she pressed her forehead against his. "Be careful Kyoya."

"Hm."


	227. Chapter 227

**Target 227: 301**

"Grandma's place was closer so she just had them drop us off here."

"Did something happen honey?" The concern in her mother's voice made her want to fess up, but she resisted.

"No, everything's fine."

There was a pause, "Alright then, I'll let dad know."

"Bye mom."

"See you later honey."


	228. Chapter 228

**Target 228: 302**

"You skills at tea making have gotten better." Her grandma said as she took another sip.

"Please tell me what you promised grandma."

"Fine, fine, but don't tell your parents I told you."

"Why?"

"I made a promise." She cackled, her brown eyes, so similar to her own, danced with mirth.

"Isn't it bad that you're doing this then?"

"It's null at this point." Her grandma waved, "You're already caught up in all sorts of illegal things." The older woman began to laugh. "And I won't tell you anything that would get me in trouble."

"Grandma."

"Alright, alright. Where should I begin."


	229. Chapter 229

_The number beside the title is just the manga chapter number it doesn't mean anything._

 **Target 229: 303**

"The Yakuza? Isn't that the same as the Mafia?"

"Don't let any of the boys hear you say that," Grandma chuckled, "They'll take it as an insult to their honor."

"Why?"

 _Who were these boys?_

"They believe there is no code, no honor that the mafia follows, it is all about winning to them."

"How does that make them any different from the yakuza we hear about on the news?" She questioned, "They're running people out of their homes and business." She remembered Tsuna mentioning how someone had stolen his moms wallet, and that those guys were part of the Yakuza. "Stealing."

"You are not wrong, there are many men with dreams of power that call themselves yakuza." Grandma nodded, "But the real yakuza are the ones who you do not hear about." At her confused expression, grandma continued, "There are many layers to an organization my dear, and often times it becomes hard to figure out who is in charge."

"Nakamura-sama!" Satsuki jumped at the voice, but her grandma only smiled.

"In here."

A young girl who looked to be in her twenties walked into the room, a large brown paper bag in her arms. "I heard you were back early so I brought some dinner." Her dark eyes turned to Satsuki, "Hello."

"That's very sweet of you Yuki-chan." Her grandmother smiled, "Will you be joining us?"

"Not tonight I'm afraid, my brother just returned home and we're having dinner together. It was nice meeting you Satsuki-chan."

"Hai!"


	230. Chapter 230

**Target 230: 304**

Halfway through dinner Satsuki looked up to find her grandma staring at her contimpliatingly. "What?"

"You're taking this surprisingly well."

Before she could stop herself a laugh bubbled it's way past her lips. "Grandma, yesterday we were at an inheritance ceremony for one of my friends becoming the head of a mafia family."

The older woman shrugged, "I suppose, but I think you don't give yourself enough credit dear."

"After that time traveling thing I don't think anything could surprise me now." She sighed.

"Time Travel?" The gleam of interest in her grandmother's eye set her on edge. She couldn't remember if she was suppose to tell anyone and felt the beginnings of panic setting in. her grandma noticed. "Calm down, I won't ask." She chuckled, "But you need to be careful what you say Satsuki, you are far more intertwined in the Vongola family than I would like but their secrets are now your secrets."

"Sorry."

Maybe a topic change?

"You said mom and dad were a part of the Yakuza?"

"Hm, they play their parts."

She waited for more information but quickly realized that grandma wasn't going to tell her. It took her a minute to realize why and it scared her.


	231. Chapter 231

**Target 231: 305**

"Am-am I the enemy now!" Her voice shook as she remembered her grandma saying she was too involved with the Vongola. Was she going to be shunned by her own parents now. No she didn't want this she-

Grandma cursed as she reached out to place a gentle hand on her head, "No you are not."

"Bu-But you can't tell me because I'm not on your side." She felt the tears welling up and knew her voice was breaking. "Grandma I don't-"

"I know, I know." The older woman shushed, "This is not your fault, your parents did not want you to step into their world. I was not as strong as them and your father followed in my footsteps, he did not want the same for you. He wanted you to live a normal life. If I tell you anymore I would be going against the only thing he ever asked from me."

"It's far too late for that now mother." Satsuki jumped as her father's voice reached her ears.


	232. Chapter 232

**Target 232: 306**

"D-Dad."

"I'm here too." Her mother smiled at her over her dad's shoulder. "Mother, what have you told my poor child." In seconds she was wrapped up in the warm comfort of her mother's arms.

"I asked only one thing from you mother." She heard her father settle down on her other side, a comforting hand pressed against her back. "And that was to say nothing."

"Ignorance has never saved anyone before son, plus she is all tangled up in that Vongola business."

"Their business is not ours." Her father hissed.

"Well you have no choice now dear."

Satsuki clutched at her mother tighter, she had never seen her father this angry before. She could feel his hand tense against her back and she could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"Ryu."

His hand hand relaxed and she heard him take a deep breath. "Satsuki, why don't you go to bed. I need to have a talk with my mother."

Mom ushered her out of the room and kissed her forehead with a promise to talk in the morning.


	233. Chapter 233

**Target 233: 307**

The house was quiet, she couldn't even hear her parents and grandma talking and she had the sneaking suspicion that they had left the house. Sleep was not going to come anytime soon that was for sure.

She turned over and stared out into the garden through the sliding glass doors. Her parents, her grandma, the yakuza…

This was all crazy…

She was the smartest person at school, everyone came to her when they needed help learning something, but she couldn't even figure out that her family was hiding something this big from her.

 _The real Yakuza are the ones you don't hear about._

Her grandmother's words from earlier this evening now made sense to her. She still couldn't believe it, her parents...her family.

Maybe this was how Tsuna felt when Reborn first came to him. Just the idea of your family being involved with the criminal underground seemed impossible. Even entertaining the idea was ridiculous but this wasn't a joke or a misunderstanding.

She would have some answers tomorrow, her dad had promised.

* * *

 _Wow what a twist! I get it that some of you will think wtf, why is she adding another layer to this story, but don't worry, our main character is not going to randomly become the leader of a yakuza family. That was just me tying up a loose end._


	234. Chapter 234

**Target 234: 308**

 _I'm Giotto_

Satsuki shot up in bed and clutched at her head as this foreign memory flashed through her mind. That was the creator of the Vongola, the man whose spirit lived in Tsuna's ring. He had just met someone named Simon Cozato, someone who looked an awful lot like Enma.

What was this?


	235. Chapter 235

**Target 235: 309-313**

The next time she woke up the sun was just beginning to rise, but another memory of the past flashed before her. She wasn't sure what this meant, but was sure of one thing, this was a secret of the Vongola.

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she realized that she understood her grandma a lot better now. All the excitement of the day before had worn off and she felt a bit more...stable. She wanted to be able to handle this calmly and not break down like she had last night.

Since she was already awake maybe a short walk in the garden would help clear her head a little.


	236. Chapter 236

**Target 236: 314**

After her mom had cleared breakfast from the table, her dad turned his full attention onto her. Grandma didn't join them.

"I apologize for keeping you in the dark Satsuki, but I did not want you to grow up in the world I did. The plan was to keep you in the dark for as long as we could, unless it was no longer possible."

Satsuki nodded, that much was clear to her after everything she had heard last night. She couldn't even justify getting angry at them for hiding such a large part of their life from her. Their intent was not malicious and she understood. Her involvement with the Vongola and decision to keep her parents ignorant of that was similar.

"Did you know about the Vongola and Tsuna-kun?"

Her father nodded, "We were approached by Tsunayoshi-kun's father when he moved here with his family to provide protection against anyone that came searching for his them. We made a contract that ended when the Arcobaleno Reborn showed up. When you began to get closer to the boy and became part of his inner circle your mother and I weren't sure what to do."

"We weren't sure how much you knew about what the Vongola were and what they did." Her mother continued, "We ended up deciding that we would allow you to do whatever you wished."

* * *

 _I'm so glad you guys didn't hate this revelation! Thank you for the reviews they keep me motivated!_


	237. Chapter 237

Target 237: 314

She asked the question that had kept her up most of the night. "Will we be enemies because of my relationship with Tsuna?"

Her dad immediately answered. "No."

The smile she directed at her father left him a bit stunned before he returned it. "You may not be a part of the clan Satsuki, but you are family. Your uncles and father are on good terms with the Vongola so there is no reason to fret." Her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"And if the reports about Tsunayoshi-kun are real then we won't have a problem in the future either." He dad nodded.

"How does this Yakuza thing work?"

* * *

 _Now that Starring Role is finished we can get back to this! The goal is to finish this by the end of august, hopefully I'll reach that goal!_


	238. Chapter 238

**Target 238: 314**

Sending her a rueful grin, her dad got to his feet. "This Yakuza thing is very secretive honey, what we do and how we do it is kept secret for a reason."

"Maybe if you ever decide to join the clan we might be able to tell you more." Her mother offered, but Satsuki responded almost immediately.

"No thank you."

Her father laughed, "I told you dear, my daughter would never join us!"

Brown eyes looked at her mother inquisitively, "Did you think I would?"

"You have so much potential." Her mother sighed, running her hand down her hair. "It's a shame."

"We may not be able to tell you any specifics but we don't need to tiptoe around each other now and that alone is enough."

"Wait are you guys in charge of the clan?" She asked, "You mentioned that dad and my uncles were on good terms with the Vongola."

"Maybe a bit too smart." Her mother sighed. "It is not a single head organization, there are multiple heads, a sort of checks and balances, but yes. Your father is one of them."

"Wow."

"I expected more freaking out honey. I knew you were mature and leave headed but I expected...more."

Satsuki smiled at her mother, "Mom, the Vongola are crazy."

Apparently that was the right response because her parents began to laugh.

* * *

 _Just remember the number after the chapter is the manga chapter this is suppose to correspond to._


	239. Chapter 239

_Rose misses seeing you, she's asked about you at least once a week like clockwork, I'm beginning to believe she has a note somewhere to remind her of the correct time an day to bring you up._

Rose!

That was the girl that Daemon Spade had compared her to. She was supposedly her ancestor and a part of the Vongola Primo's family. His guardians all seemed to care about her; enough to where she was on the receiving ends of their nostalgia.

Just forget

A shiver went down her spine as those words came to mind. Where had she heard that? Who had said that?

"Satsuki?" Breaking from her thoughts Satsuki blinked down at her grandma who she was in the middle of saying goodbye to.

"Sorry, I have a lot of think about." She leaned down and have her grandma a hug. "Thank you for everything grandma."

"Anything for you my dear."


	240. Chapter 240

"Actually I have one more question."

"Yes."

"Was it really someone in the Vongola that told you about our ancestor?"

Familiar browns eyes twinkled with mischief before she replied. "No."

"Grandma!"

"Just tell her the truth mother." Her dad called from inside his car.

"Fine, fine. Rushing your dear old mother like that, how low you have fallen." They both grinned at her father's long drawn out sigh. "Our family has kept record of our past where the Vongola had lost it. It should not surprise you."

"Yeah."

"It would be wise of you to keep that a secret though my dear. Giotto brought young Rose away from Italy for a reason."

She nodded and then entered the car.


	241. Chapter 241

The drive back to Namimori was quiet, but it didn't feel awkward or tense. Though there was something she felt the urge to tell her parents and since they had just confessed a lot of things to each other maybe they could take another one.

"I have one more thing to tell you guys."

"What is it darling?" Her mother asked, glancing at her over her shoulder.

"Well you know about Kyo-Hibari-San right."

Her father nodded, but her mother smiled at her brightly, "That handsome prefect."

"Yeah."

"What about him?" Her father pushed.

"We...well-um." She felt her cheeks burn but she was determined. "We're sort of dating now!"

The car swerved as her mother let out a cry of excitement.


	242. Chapter 242

Her dad pulled over and stared at her with wide eyes, "WHAT!"

"Isn't this great dear, I told you that boy was courting our little girl." Her mother clapped her hands together, "Bring him over for dinner Satsuki."

Her father looked between her mother and her with an exasperated look on his face, "No, you will not be bringing that boy into my house anytime soon, damn brats these days, not even asking for permission."

"They're only in middle school honey." Her mother laughed, "Other than a few innocent kisses I doubt they've gotten very far."

Both father and daughter turned red.

"MOM!"

"WIFE!"


	243. Chapter 243

The rest of the hour long drive was spent with her father lecturing her to be careful around boys and how relationships before college were pointless and would just distract her from school.

She didn't bother interrupting him, it was nice to not keep her relationship a secret from her parents. She liked the honesty.

"Dad."

"Hm."

"My grades are perfect."

"Yes for now!" He stressed the word now, "But what about when you enter high school and he turns into a hormonal mess!"

She tried to imagine Kyoya going through a growth spurt, his voice might get even deeper, he would definitely get taller. The baby fat in his cheeks would obviously fade away. He would become even more handsome that's for sure.

Smiling, she decided that she would be looking forward to that.

Though she doubted Kyoya would allow something like hormones to control him. He was stubborn when he set his mind to it.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for reading!_


	244. Chapter 244

_Just forget..._

Daemon Spade!

The plate in her hands slipped and shattered on the ground. That guy was possessed by Daemon Spade and he made her forget finding out because he had something planned. He was pretending to be someone in the Simon family, he was-

"Is everything alright honey?" Her mother looked at her in concern.

"I-I need to- I just remembered something important mom, I need to go!"

"Don't be out too late." Her mother called after her, but she didn't have the mind to respond.


	245. Chapter 245

She ran to Tsuna's house and knocked desperately at the door. A wary Bianchi opened the door. "Satsuki? Is something wrong?"

"I need to tell Tsuna something!"

The older woman crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head, "He's not here. He went with Hayato and the rest of his guardians to battle the Simon family the day after the ceremony."

"Bianchi-San this is important, someone is manipulating both the Vongola and the Simon family. We need to warn them!"


	246. Chapter 246

"The line is secure Nono," She could hear someone on the end say.

"Thank you, now Nakamura-san please tell me what you know."

"I…" She explained everything and he let her finish before asking any questions.

"When Reborn wrote to me about you I wasn't sure how to take the news. Daemon Spade's shadow has always loomed over the Vongola." He sighed, "But I fear it is too late, we are unable to reach Tsunayoshi-kun and the others at this time but this information was most welcome. I'll have my people on a lookout for any planned rebellions. Until then you stay safe Nakamura-san."


	247. Chapter 247

_"I'll be on my way…"_

Satsuki almost slipped down the stairs but a strong arm around her waist caught her.

"It's dangerous to zone out here Satsuki." Bianchi chuckled as she helped her get her footing again.

"Sorry I'm just…" What was she going say, that she kept getting memories of the first generation Vongola and Simon? This was strange, she didn't understand why they were coming to her but Tsuna and the others intent to battle the Simon could be the cause.

She could understand if they got the visions, but why did she? How close was her ancestor to these people?

* * *

 _Welcome to all the new subscribers, I honestly didn't know that the Reborn fandom was still alive lol. Thank you for reading and the reviews!_


	248. Chapter 248

**Target 248: 325-326**

The next vision came when she was getting out of the car Dino had provided her and Bianchi on their way home.

 _"We will defend the Simon family to the end!"_

Wait what!

Daemon Spade had wanted the Simon family to be wiped out? Why would he betray Giotto.

"Satsuki?" The concern in Bianchi's voice made her realize she was crying.

Why was she so upset by this?


	249. Chapter 249

**Target 249: 327-333**

Memories of the past came and went but Satsuki didn't feel like she was getting any of the answers she wanted. Bianchi and Dino told her that Tsuna and the others were on an island with the Simon family but whether they were fighting, dead or alive was unknown and that didn't help her already growing anxiety.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Bianchi asked, emerging from the room Dino had set up as his office in his massive hotel suite.

"I don't think I can eat." She replied honestly.

The scorpion offered her a reassuring smile, "I'll order something light."

* * *

 _Yes six manga chapters only gets this much writing. I honestly couldn't think of writing anything else and since this started as a short piece per anime episode i've taken liberties with the pacing of the story. I'm not sure how this is going to work out in the future but please understand, there's only so much I can write about a character who isn't even at the fight that over's ten chapters long with only five minutes having gone by._


	250. Chapter 250

**Target 250: 334-342**

Each bite of the soup was making Satsuki more and more nauseous and light headed. She barely noticed the spoon slipping from her fingers and her head nodding towards her chest.

"Hey!" Bianchi, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her before her face slammed into her bowl.

"Satsuki?" Dino's concerned voice sounded muffled to her ears and within seconds darkness enveloped her.

Her body felt light, like she was floating in air and it was slightly disconcerting. She couldn't remember what had happened and it was hard to focus on any one thing.

"I apologize for that."

Brown eyes snapped open to find almost identical ones staring back at her. Floating alongside her was a girl who looked to be around her age. She wasn't japanese at all, the pale freckled skin and bright red hair gave that away.

Satsuki felt a strong bit of familiarity with the girl and it didn't take her long to figure out who this was.

"Rose."

The girl smiled brightly at her, "You know who I am?"

Satsuki felt her cheeks warm at the girls enthusiastic response. "Y-Yes, I've heard of you."

"I'm glad! I was afraid you would panic and I would have to explain everything to you." With each word the light that surrounded her grew brighter and it almost became hard to look at her. Her japanese wasn't perfect, some of that italian accent that some of Dino's men had was peaking through.

"W-Where are we?" Satsuki asked, looking around at the darkness surrounding them.

"It's a bit complicated but my spirit has awaken in your flames and I pulled us out of your body so we can go."

"Go?" Satsuki asked.

Rose held out her hand, "Trust me."

Swallowing, Satsuki stared down at the girls outstretched hand.


	251. Chapter 251

**Target 251: 343**

With joined hands Rose pulled her into the darkness that surrounded them until they were hovering over the panicked bodies of Dino, his men and Bianchi. It only took her a second but she realized that they were fretting over her body!

"I'm down there." Satsuki's brain attempted to make sense of the image. "Am I dead?" Did she die eating soup? What the heck, had Bianchi made the soup? That didn't make sense, no one else had died?

Rose's giggles drew her eyes away from the scene and to the girl holding her hand. "You're not dead silly, we need to go, but you will come back."

"Go? Go where?" She almost regretted asking when the smiling face lost some of its radiance.

"We need to go to Daemon." Sorrow and happiness echoed in her voice. "He needs me."

"Dae...Daemon Spade is trying to kill my friends!" Satsuki protested, instinctively pulling back from the girl but Rose's eyes widened in panic and she desperately clutched at her hand.

"Please Satsuki. Daemon is not bad, he is confused. He did not know a lot of things and did some bad things but he is not bad." Her japanese was cracking under the desperation to make her understand. "Please I need to go to him. I must speak to him."

 _Just Forget_

Daemon's voice echoed in her mind and the fear for that man returned.

"Please Satsuki, Daemon is dying, I cannot let him be alone."

"Why can't you just go, why do I have to be there?"

"My spirit is tied to my kin, I cannot leave your side or I will fade and I cannot fade until I see Daemon."

Rose was desperate and it was hard to say no to a girl who looked like she was losing everything she loved. Satsuki nodded and was surprised as warmth surrounded her when Rose embraced her.

"Thank you!"

* * *

only one update tonight seeing as I don't have anymore queued up.

Thank to everyone reviewing, it really means a lot to me!


	252. Chapter 252

**Target 252: 344**

"I thought you would've been older." Satsuki asked as the ocean flew by beneath them.

"I lived a full life just like papa Giotto wanted." Rose replied, "But this form was the last Daemon had seen of me."

"I remember the few times I've met him, he never hurt me but his intensity was scary." Satsuki tried to not let the fear of those moments overcome her.

"Daemon's love is the strongest, but love can make even the best of men do bad things." Rose squeezed her hand reassuringly.


	253. Chapter 253

**Target 253: 345**

As they approached the destroyed clearing, Satsuki was able to recognize her friends and relief flooded through her at the sight of them. They were okay.

Reborn seemed to have noticed them but he only silently watched her and Rose descend besides a kneeling Tsuna.

"Sa-Satsuki?!" Tsuna looked baffled at her sudden appearance. "Wha-how?"

"Lat-"

"You're see through! Are you a ghost?" He was beginning to panic but Rose began to laugh at him.

"You do not need to worry Tsunayoshi." Rose giggled, "Satsuki is very much alive."

"Rose." Indigo eyes cracked open and Daemon stared at the girl unsure if she was a phantom or not.

"Daemon." Rose let go of her hand and took a hold of Daemon's. Tears slid down her cheeks as she gazed upon his defeated body, "Daemon."

He smiled weakly at her, "I finally get to see you one more time."

"I didn't know you were alive, Giotto never talked about you I...I thought you had died."

He reached out and pressed a hand against her cheek. "My dear Rose, how I have missed you."

"Daemon…"

"I am glad Giotto took you away from our world."

"Daemon."

"You would not have been able to love me if you had stayed." He smiled bitterly, "But I am glad to see your face one last time."

She smiled, "No, it's not the end." She took Daemons hand in her own and pressed a delicate kiss on his knuckles. "We'll be together from now on, Elena is also waiting for us. We can be happy now, a family."

His eyes turned to Satsuki who was watching the two resisting the urge to cry. "I apologize to have brought you fear Satsuki."

"N-No problem."

He chuckled weakly, "Rose."

"Yes?"

"The tenth vongola family are horrible liars." Rose giggled, wiping her tears as she turned to Satsuki.

"Thank you."

Satsuki watched as the two spirits faded from sight and before she even had a chance to look away from them she was sucked back into the darkness.

"Satsuki!"

"Her pulse is normal sir, there seems to be-"

Brown eyes blinked open to find the entire calverone family staring down at her.

"Thank god!" Dino slumped onto the floor.

* * *

 _I think there are only two arcs left, omg I might need a break lol._

 _Thank you everyone for reading!_


	254. Chapter 254

**Target 254: 346**

Satsuki smiled softly at the frowning prefect. "Thank you."

He raised a brow at her, "For what?"

"Helping Tsuna-kun and the others."

His grey eyes shifted from her own as he replied, "One of our students was attacked, it is my job to discipline." Satsuki couldn't help but find Kyoya completely adorable in that moment.

"That's true, but I'm grateful nonetheless." She replied, and leaned closer to him, wanting to thank him for his help in a way she knew he would like.

When he was leaning towards her, she closed her eyes but a second later a rush of wind blew past her and her eyes snapped open. Kyoya was no longer in front of her, instead he had ran past her, his tonfa held in his hands as he ran after a familiar pineapple head illusionist.

Pouting, she really hoped that she wasn't losing her boyfriend to some crazy illusionist.

* * *

 _Okay I couldn't leave you at that cliffhanger lol. But I will be taking a break before finishing the final two arcs of the manga. To hold you over, if you haven't already I have a fic called Starring Role that stars these two characters in an AU universe where they're a bit older. It is more adult themed so yeah._

 _Thank you everyone for reading!_


	255. Chapter 255

This story is so long, like I understand why some of you were complaining. Like yes, it is short, but it is soooo long. I need to read through it again so I can remember everything.

Since the mystery of our main character is over, the story is going to go back to establishing the relationship between our two lovers.

* * *

Unable to concentrate on her work, Satsuki decided to pack up her things and head home. The sun was beginning to set and if she was making no progress then there was no point in banging her head against the proverbial brick wall.

Once her bag was on she left the school. Of course she didn't get far, the moment she had her shoes on and moved to the exit, she was pulled into a pair of familiar arms.

She glared up at the cool grey eyes that stared down at her, amusement glinting in their depths.

"What you're not chasing after Mukuro-san today." She asked.

He didn't reply, but rather nuzzled against her. His warmth against her and the unusually cute behavior broke some of her resolve. She didn't return his embrace but she didn't pull away either, she liked this feeling. Not just in a romantic way, hugging someone and feeling their closeness always appealed to her.

Maybe she could forgive him just this once.


	256. Chapter 256

The sun had set by the time Satsuki had stepped out of the library. The days were getting shorter…

Looking around the entrance she didn't see Kyoya's face and felt a bit disappointed. She had gotten used to having him walk her home and perhaps a bit spoiled as well. She knew he had work to do regarding the disciplinary committee, which she still wondered about. What did he do exactly…

Pushing those thoughts away she made her way home.

Halfway home she saw some familiar uniforms; it was the disciplinary committee. They were standing at the entrance of an alleyway, blocking anyone from entering. Sounds of someone getting beat up could be heard and as she walked passed the two standing guards she peeked into the alleyway, freezing at the sight.

Kyoya was beating up a few people, they looked like students from another school.

Her stomach sunk as she watched him flick some blood off his tonfas.

Perhaps she had lingered longer than she wanted because steel grey eyes tinged with bloodlust met hers. As if being shocked awake, she quickly continued on her way.

This was a harsh reminder of why she was so fearful of Hibari Kyoya in the beginning…

* * *

 _I was coming off a months hiatus when I wrote this and this felt kind of stiff, I apologize!_

 _Also some of you maybe like, Cloud, why are we going back to this topic, isn't Satsuki over it? Well no. She never actually faced the reason why she actually was afraid of him. Once the love goggles were on he was more focused on their enemies versus terrorizing random townspeople for whatever reason. We need her to face this to make their relationship move forward!_

 _Thank you everyone for the reviews I love reading them!_


	257. Chapter 257

"You're actually eating with us today?" Makoto asked, her eyes showing her surprise as Satsuki placed her bento on her friends desk.

"You make it sound like I've never eaten with you." Satsuki says, hoping to play off the obvious. Ever since they had returned from the future she had most of her lunches with Kyoya either on the roof or in the committee room.

Not today, she couldn't find it in herself to face him.

Makoto gave her a hard look but didn't push the issue, which she was grateful for.

"Did you hear we might have a new transfer in class tomorrow."

* * *

Thank you everyone for the positive reaction to the relationship stuff.

You'll get an extra chapter today because this is extra short.


	258. Chapter 258

**Target 258: 350**

"Don't you think Hibari-san has been a bit more...extreme lately." Satsuki almost spat out her drink on Tsuna. She choked a bit on the liquid and was loudly coughing, as Tsuna panicked over her. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine." She waved him off and after a few minutes the coughs had calmed down.

"Did something happen between you two?" Tsuna asked, and the amount of concern in his eyes made her not want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to tell him the truth. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me but um, just know you can."

At his words warmth bloomed in her chest and her eyes softened as she looked at was such a good friend. He had changed so much in the past year that if anyone had told her this would happen she would've laughed at them.

"Is uh, something on my face?" At his words she noticed how red his face was and couldn't help but smile.

"You're going to be a great leader Tsuna." She laughed, noticing his face redden more.

* * *

 _Remember the number after the chapter number is the manga chapter._

 _Your reviews make my day!_


	259. Chapter 259

**Target 259: 351**

"I-I saw Kyoya-kun a few days ago." Tsuna didn't say anything, he just watched her as they continued walking towards her house. "I saw him beating up some students from another school and it...it reminded me of why I was so afraid of him in the first place." Putting her thoughts into words made the emotions swell up inside her and her throat tighten. "In all that's happened I forgot about Kyoya-kun's...more bloodthirsty side."

The silence between them was long and Satsuki knew that if anyone understood what she meant, it would be Tsuna. He did reply though, a few minutes later.

"I know what you mean, but ever since you started avoiding him he's been more ill tempered than before."

"Then am I supposed to pretend that I'm okay with his action so he doesn't lash out at everyone like a spoiled child?" She glared at Tsuna, sending the teen into defense mode as he raises his hands as if to ward off her anger.

"T-That's not what I meant, I meant that Hibari-san isn't really one to use words and I think this is his way of saying he doesn't like you avoiding him. I don't think you should force yourself to be with him because it'll make everyone else's life easier but-what I'm trying to say is you started liking Hibari-san for a reason, even though you knew his reputation from before." She eyed him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. "I-I uh, maybe you should try to figure out why you started liking him in the first place."


	260. Chapter 260

**Target 260: 352**

Why she started liking Kyoya in the first place? How was she supposed to remember that? She remembered not liking him and then he...he somehow snuck his way into her heart…

Just thinking about that was so cheesy.

She turned in bed to face the window.

 _Why can't I have normal romance problems_ , she wondered. _Is my boyfriend cheating on me, is there another girl he's noticing, is he being distant?_

Just the idea of Kyoya cheating on her was laughable. Who in their right mind would want to be with-her, she did.

Even now, with the image of him beating those high schoolers fresh in her mind she still wanted to be in his arms. She still wanted to see him everyday, to hold his hand.

The sun had long set but sleep wasn't coming and she had a feeling it never would.


	261. Chapter 261

**Target 261: 253**

"You look horrible." Satsuki jumped as Gokudera's scowling face suddenly appeared in front of her. Reflexibly she pushed him away, catching him off guard as he crashed into Tsuna's empty desk. "What the fuck woman!" He snapped as he got back to his feet.

She could feel the other students staring at her making her cheeks burn. "Then you shouldn't sneak up on me!"

"I said your name like four times." He growled, taking a seat across from her. "What's your problem?"

She glared at him. "Nothing."

"You think I'm dumb?"

"You did score two less points than me on the last test so yes."

"Bi-"

"I dare you to say it." She cut him off, daring at him to continue.


	262. Chapter 262

**Target 262: 254**

Satsuki had a hard time keeping her eyes open during class and by the time lunch came around she knew she couldn't stay awake for another minute. She hated doing this but there was no choice.

She went to the nurses office.

"Satsuki-chan!" Doctor Shamal immediately jumped to grab her hands. "I haven't seen you in so long, what can I do for you today?"

She smiled weakly and tried to pull her hands out of his hold but he wouldn't budge. "I was hoping if I could take a nap here during lunch."

He studied her face for a second before smiling flirtatiously at her, "Of course, I can help warm the bed for you if you'd like."

"I'll be fine thank you, just please let me know when lunch ends." He looked disappointed but closed the curtain after her.

Letting out a sigh, Satsuki wasted no time taking off her shoes and slipping into the bed.

She was out in seconds.

* * *

 _I forgot to upload yesterday, so enjoy two today!_


	263. Chapter 263

**Target 263: 255**

When Hibari arrived at the roof he found Sawada and the other Vongola eating their lunch. His eyes swept over their faces but none of them were the face he wanted to see.

"Hi-Hibari-san did you need something?" He narrowed his eyes on Sawada.

"Where is she?" He didn't say her name, he didn't need to. They all knew there was only one girl he would bother asking about.

"You mean Satsuki-chan, I haven't seen her since class ended."

Hibari had already started making his way down the stairs, _useless._


	264. Chapter 264

**Target 264: 356**

He did find her eventually and after threatening the perverted doctor, he was now alone in the nurse's office with her.

Pushing back the curtain Kyoya frowned at the sight before him.

 _Vulnerable._

She had kicked off the sheets, baring her legs and blue underwear for anyone who had the mind to peek on her. He tore his eyes away from her bare skin to her face.

The dark circles under her eyes and the heaviness of her sleep were an obvious sign of her exhaustion. He had never seen her this way before it was slightly concerning.

He had a feeling it was all connected to the reason she was avoiding him for the past few days. He didn't really understand why she was doing that, she had seen him fight before what was so different about last time?

He grabbed the end of the sheet and pulled it back over her. Lunch was almost over but he couldn't find it in himself to wake her up. He would make an exception for her breaking the rules just this once. He settled down beside her on the bed and began to doze off.


	265. Chapter 265

**Target 265: 357**

The ringing of a bell is what woke Satsuki up from her sleep. Waking up a bit disoriented she didn't realize right away that there was someone laying beside her in bed. Unsure of what to expect she looked over her shoulder to find a very familiar face, peacefully asleep.

Or not.

Grey eyes snapped open at her movement and stared directly at her.

Silence filled the few seconds they just stared at each other.

"You've been avoiding me." He simply stated.

Anxiety filled her and her stomach began to churn. She wasn't good at this kind of thing.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why?"

"I...I was questioning us." She wasn't sure how he would react to her saying it all started because she saw him beating up some people. She looked up at him and found the unspoken question in his eyes. "I was afraid of you for the longest time Kyoya and I saw you beating up some students the other day and I...I didn't like that."

The silence between them stretched for what seemed like an eternity but was probably no more than a minute.

"They were harassing Namimori students."

She knew that, she knew that while Kyoya took pleasure in fighting, he didn't go around beating just anyone up. They usually broke some sort of rule that Kyoya deemed important.

"I know...I don't think I can get used to seeing that kind of thing." She admitted, unable to look him in the eyes as she said that.

* * *

surprise, its the end of the relationship, jk

Also thank you to **ACasualPotato** for leaving such a nice review. I actually started writing this because I couldn't find any Hibari/OC fics that fit this genre. Where it follows the shows storyline but isn't focused on the battles that happen and the relationship development is around those battles, I wanted it to be the other way around. Build the relationships and then add in the battles around it. Plus I wanted to see a normal oc with hibari for a change versus a super powerful battle lady, I didn't find one that I liked so I wrote one myself. I wanted a sweet romance between some middle schoolers, and if I'm being realistic, middle schoolers don't usually jump into having sex, at least in my experience lol.

Thank you everyone for liking my vision, this is all for you!


	266. Chapter 266

**Chapter 266:358**

If she had been looking at him she would've noticed the narrowing of the eyes and tensing of the jaw. She would've noticed the slight twitch of his hand as he resisted the urge to grab her by the throat and remind her that she belonged to him.

But the anger didn't bring up any type of bloodlust or urge to attack. He was angry at her words but he didn't want to do anything to her.

He swallowed painfully and debated whether he should leave or not but a part of him refused to. He would not lie to her and tell her that he'd stop, he did not want to lie to her…

"But even knowing that, I still want to be with you." Her reddening face, and shy eyes made him forget to breath. "I think it'll be hard but I know you're not doing it without a reason."

He wasn't going to correct her about that. Part of him did enjoy the fight, enjoy winning, but she didn't need to know that.

"We're still in middle school so we have time to get and know each other."

"Yes." He smiled, "We do."

 _We have the rest of our lives, because I won't let you go._

* * *

After this the battles begin and I'm trying to figure out what to do with that. So I might take a few days off to get ahead on that.

I also thought that it was about time to show that Kyoya isn't all that right in the head lol.

Review, it keeps me going!


	267. Chapter 267

**Chapter 267: 359**

The way he smiled was breathtaking and Satsuki couldn't help but smile in return. Her chest blooming in warmth as the feelings for her first love became intense. She buried her face against his chest and cuddled against him in the newfound bliss.

She felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her closer.

Satsuki laid in his arms, listening to the sounds of students head home from class outside the room and through the open window. It seems the school day was over...She had slept through the entire day and Kyoya hadn't gotten mad at her for it. Regardless of their relationship he still expected her to follow school rules, barely giving her any kind of favoritism.

Of course once the noise outside their small bed had died down, she felt him pull away, as warm lips pressed to her forehead.

"No more skipping class or I'll have to punish you." He whispers in her ears and for some reason a shiver of excitement, not fear, crept down her spine.

"S-Sorry."

As she made to get out of the bed A loud explosion sounded in the air, almost shaking the building. Losing her balance she would've fallen onto the ground if not for the strong hand that steadied her. His watch was beeping.

"Go home." He said to her as he opened the window and jumped out.

* * *

i know I said I was gonna take a break, well that didn't happen lol.

And guest, I do think Hibari as a yandere would be a pretty interesting story, but in a way I want to make this romance between them as normal as it can be under the circumstances. I just wanted to throw in some possessiveness to show that he's very into our MC, and it's not just a passing fancy. Plus, who can say no to some casual possessiveness. I feel like Kyoya does have the potential to become a yandere if for some reason in the future Sasuki decided to leave him after making him fall even harder for him.


	268. Chapter 268

**Chapter 268: 361**

As if she would deny her curiosity.

Satsuki rushed to the window and saw Kyoya facing off with Hayato, Yamamoto and Ryohei. A familiar arcobaleno was perched on top of Kyoya's head. Was something going on?

She watched as Ryohei activate his vongola gear and rush at Kyoya, but instead of fighting back the prefect just broke senpai's wristwatch. A very familiar wristwatch, her eyes went to the others and saw similar watches. Was this some new kind of game Reborn was making the Vongola guardians play?

* * *

 _Hey everyone so I posted the first chapter of the My Little Flower rewrite, titled **Rose** , on my profile. It's a retelling of Rose's story and will be coming out a bit slower than this series, but check it out if you want Primo guardians fluff!_


	269. Chapter 269

**Chapter 269: 362**

Satsuki was walking home, going over her notes from class when she passed a older, bearded looking man. There was something about him, something familiar.

As he passed her, she found herself lowering the notebook and following the man with her eyes. Ever since Rose had taken her spirit out of her body, Satsuki had become more sensitive to the flames that her friends gave off. This person…

The older man, as if sensing her gaze, looked over his shoulder and winked at her. His eye having a familiar strange symbol on it.

...was Mukuro


	270. Chapter 270

**Chapter 270: 363**

Gokudera glared at her from across the table and she had enough.

"What." She snapped at him.

"How do I know you're not a spy for the enemy." He says suspiciously.

She felt her eye twitch and resisted the urge to throttle him. Tsuna, who could probably sense her violent thought, held up his arms calmingly.

"Sa-Satsuki-chan that's not what we all think. I think Gokudera-kun is just worried because you and Hibari-san are so close."

"You are his girlfriend." Yamamoto grins.

Feeling her cheeks flush at the word girlfriend she is unable to glare at the bomber. "Look I don't even know what's going on, so how can I be spying on you guys."

"That's exactly what a spy would say." Gokudera scoffed.

The irritation came back and she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to clear her mind.

"You know what." She gets to her feet and grabs her things, "Don't even talk to me until this new game you're playing is done."

"Wa-wait Satsuki-chan!" Tsuna sends a panicked look at Gokudera.

"Good, I don't want to see you around the tenth either!" He says.

Having her mood terribly ruined she stomps home, not even bothering to say hello to Dino, who was entering the diner as she left.

* * *

Due to the spam that's being commented on everyones fics, I've decided to make guest reviews, reviewed, just a heads up.

Someone mentioned that she considers Mukuro as a friend and well that's a complicated answer. She knows not to trust him because of the things Tsuna and the others have told her, but she has also seen him help everyone so while she doesn't consider him an enemy she is still wary of him, as you should be.

Thank you for the reviews everyone, they make my day!


	271. Chapter 271

**Target 271: 364**

As Satsuki reached for a book on the top shelf a pale, bandaged arm reached past her and grabbed it instead. The warmth against her back was slightly unnerving because she knew it wasn't Kyoya, it was someone else standing way to close to her.

"There you go."

The voice was familiar though, and as she turned around, it was indeed Dino.

"What-Dino what are you doing here?" Brown eyes widened as she realized how close he was to her and instead of moving away, he actually leaned forward until their chests were almost touching.

"I've read about forbidden romances between a teacher and a student in your mangas." He grinned seductively, "I can see the appeal."

Satsuki felt her eye twitch, and instead of getting flustered, like she would've if this was a year and a half ago she rolled her eyes at the italian and headbutted him.

"OW!" He flinched back as expected and the impact hurt her too, but she kept her reaction to herself.

"This is highly inappropriate." She said, grabbing the book from his hand and made to walk awya but stopped, hoping to tease the mafia boss a bit more. "Maybe I should tell Kyoya-kun that you're trying to break school rules."

"No please!" He cried out, making her laugh.

"What are you doing here though?" She asked as her laughter died down.

"I need to stay close to the others and becoming staff here seems to be the way to go." He replied, rubbing at his forehead. "I'll be your new english teacher."

* * *

 _Sorry for the hiatus, not only did I lose all inspiration to continue but I was traveling a bit making my drive to write something go down! I hope to get much as I can written before I go to India for my brothers engagement party in dec. I got some test and smaller trips to go on in between so lets get down to buisness!_

 _excuse the mistakes, i've come back from a break of no writing!_


	272. Chapter 272

**Target 272: 365**

Once classes were over Dino had asked her to stay behind, he said it was to discuss her scores on the previous exam but in reality it was about something totally different.

"How did I do?" He asked once they were alone. "I think it went well but teaching a classroom is not my norm."

She blinked at him, unaware that he was trying to take this seriously. "I didn't know you cared so much about getting this right."

"Well Reborn said if I was going to do this then I would have to do this right." He looked so serious that it made Satsuki think twice about her reply. This did seem like something Reborn would ask of Dino.

"I mean you didn't really follow the plan our other teacher had in place. I could tell you la-"

"Right now!" He said, "i'll treat you to dinner, a fancy one with anything you want!"

* * *

I apologize for the silence recently, I'm having the worst kind of writers block, but it's affecting all aspects of my life. Still working on getting through it!


	273. Chapter 273

**Target 273: 366-375**

Satsuki was hustled out of the hotel by some of Dino's men and just as they reached the bottom floor the entire building shook. Screams and yells rang out throughout the lobby as everyone braced themselves for whatever was happening.

Her bodyguard covered her body with his as some rubble tumbled from the high ceiling onto the floor. They were fighting on the upper floors, she knew that, had they done something?

Once the building had stopped shaking, she ran outside, ignoring the calls of her escort and stared wide eyed at the destruction. The top floor was entirely gone.

She hoped Kyoya and Dino were safe...

* * *

 _Honestly so much happens in nine chapters I wasn't sure what to do, so to spare myself the stress I skipped all of it._

 _I'll make it up to you guys later I promise ;)_


	274. Chapter 274

**Target 274: 376**

Satsuki was in bed in her room when there was a knock on her window. She wasn't able to fall asleep due to the stress of the day and almost had a heart attack as a shadow darkened her room.

It took her a few seconds to realize that the shadow was familiar, a pale face popped into view and her shoulders relaxed.

Kyoya.

With her window being at the foot of her bed, she crawled over to it and unlatched it, letting her boyfriend inside.

"Are you okay?" She whispered as Kyoya slipped inside her room soundlessly, her eyes taking in his dirty jacket and small scrapes on his face. It was too dark to tell, so when he was within reach, she ran her hands over his chest and arms. She noticed him flinch as her hands ran over some parts, but she could tell he was trying to hide it.

"I'm fine." He wasn't whispering but his voice was low.

"Like I believe that." She scoffed, "You need to go to the hospital Kyoya."

"I said I'm fine." She noticed the stiff way he pushed off his shoes and sat down on her bed.

"No you're not."

Satsuki got out of bed and turned on her desk lamp, knowing that turning on her room light could draw her parents over and she wasn't sure she wanted to explain this to them.

"I'll be right back."

Opening the door, she went into the bathroom and collected the first aid kit and with some hesitation some of her dads washed clothes. She doubted Kyoya was going to leave and she didn't want to make him sleep in clothes that he could have potentially bled into.

He was laying on her bed when she came back and the sight was more painful than heartwarming. Maybe it was an unconscious action but he was curled up in a painful ball. She took a few deep breaths before moving towards him, placing the clothes and kit on the bedside table.

"Get up Kyoya. I'll treat those wounds."

He didn't respond, just grunted,

"I don't want your blood getting on my sheets," She gently pulled him back into a sitting position, of course she was only able to do that with his help.

She carefully removed his jacket and ruined white shirt, revealing scrapes and wounds that didn't all look, 'ok.'

"You seriously should've gone to a hospital." She grumbled, grabbing some cotton, water and disinfectant. "This is going to sting."

* * *

 _and long chapter to make up for the time skip!_


	275. Chapter 275

**Target 275: 377**

This wasn't the first time Kyoya had slept in her bed, but this was definitely the first time he was planning to stay the entire night and sharing with her. She was a bit nervous and perhaps that's why she lingered longer than necessary at the side of the bed.

Grey eyes slipped open and he stared at her with impatience written all over his grumpy face.

"Are you going to move over?" She asked, glad for the general darkness of the room that probably hid her blushes face from view.

His answer was to just close his eyes.

Of course.

Rolling her eyes, she very carefully maneuvered over him until she was laying beside him, her back against the wall. She found herself unable to sleep, or even close her eyes. He was so close…

She had seen him asleep a lot but this was the first time they were this close. He had such long lashes and his skin was so clear. She felt a bit envious since her skin liked to remind her it was going through puberty every month with a few pimples on her chin or forehead.

She jumped a little when his eyes opened.

"Surprised me." She whispered, placing a hand over her chest. "Go to sleep."

"How can I sleep when you're staring at me?" He smirks, "Like what you see."

Her cheeks felt really hot as she muttered a rushed "no," turning her back to him.

She felt him move closer to her, feeling his warmth, but he didn't touch her. He was covered in bandages and cuddling was probably out of the question, not like she wanted to cuddle or anything...

* * *

Excuse the mistakes I'm slowly getting back into the writing habit.

Thank you to everyone reviewing because they motivate me!


	276. Chapter 276

**Target 276: 378-391**

Grasping the box of sweets tighter to her chest, Satsuki cautiously walked past the intimidating men heading towards Tsuna's house. She knew there was something happening but no one had actually explained what was happening and out of her own stubborn anger at Gokudera, she never asked.

These people weren't Dino's men, she recognized them at this point. They were dressed in similar clothes that the Varia wore, and there were a few others in black suits. Dino's men where there as well when she turned the corner, and that helped her relax a little as a few of them waved at her.

She also found another familiar face, on the rooftop of Tsuna's neighbor. Kyoya.

He looked like he was sleeping but she could tell he was awake.

"Satsuki-chan!" Kyoko and Haru waved at her from the front lawn, Lambo and I-Pin playing on the fence. "You made it!"

"Yeah, what's going on?" She asked.

"They're having a meeting to help Reborn-san." Kyoko replied, "It's really crowded in there."

Looking past the two girls and into the doorway, Satsuki could see the backs of people she either knew or had heard of.

This was serious.


	277. Chapter 277

**Target 277: 292**

"Satsuki-chan, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice, Satsuki turned away from her book to stare at the white haired teen in shock.

"Bya-"

"Don't worry I'm not here to kidnap and test on you like in the future." He grinned, "I'm a changed man now."

If he was here at this meeting, then he probably wasn't a bad guy...right.

"Regardless of what relationship our future selves had," She began, not entirely comfortable with the smile he was directing at her, "though I doubt it was a positive one. I don't really know you here."

He seemed a bit puzzled with her response, and ended up laughing loudly, clutching at his stomach as if she had told him the best joke in the world. Her eyes looked around nervously at the other people coming out of the doorway. The crazy Varia boss, along with Squalo and the blonde knife lover. No one who would care to help her.

While she was busy looking over Byakuran's shoulder, he had stepped closer to her, surprising her with his nearness when she focused back on him. She took a few hurried steps backwards, her back hitting the wall, but he stepped forward until he was just inches away from her.

"I wouldn't mind making it a positive one." He winked, "Let me know if you get bored of your murderous boyfriend!"

In the next second a dark form jumped down from the roof and Byakuran...flew away.

How in the...Satsuki stared at the teen flying away, not noticing the furious glare directed at her by one worked up prefect.

"How can he fly?" She said in awe.


	278. Chapter 278

**Target 278**

The dark silk sheets were the only things in this room that showed any kind of personality for Kyoya. The books on the shelf were school books that seem to have never been touched. She had even looked in his very predictable closet full of blacks, whites and greys.

She wondered if her boyfriend had a life outside of fighting…

Maybe she would ask him when he came back and let her out of his room that he had locked in her in.

 _"I need you to come to my house tomorrow morning."_

 _She stared at Kyoya like he had grown another head, "W-What?"_

 _"Alone."_

 _"Ar-Wha-Kyoya we're-" Her cheeks were burning as dirty thoughts flashed through her mind._

 _He leaned closer and whispered, "Or I'll bite you to death~"_

She scowled at the memory and kicked his dresser. No biting had taken place, he had knocked her out and locked her in the room. She knew why he did it, but there were better ways to handle this.

"Idiot."

* * *

 _I realized what was giving me a writers block for this story. It was trying to figure out how to connect with the plot of the manga so I decided to do something else instead. I hope you look forward to it!_


	279. Chapter 279

**Target 279: Business**

Footsteps in the hall made her perk up and she turned to look at the door, wondering if Kyoya had come home. Well if he did she was going to give him a piece of her mind about how to express his worry in less criminal ways.

Of course the person staring at her with familiar cold grey eyes, was a man who looked like an older version of Kyoya.

 _Oh god, is this his dad._

They stared at each other for a moment, he had an unreadable expression on his face and she just wasn't sure what to say, but she was sure that her face was flaming red right now.

The man broke the silence by emitting a sound so deep and chilling it was hard to figure out that he was chuckling. "I thought that boy had no human instincts, but I expected a dirty magazine before an actually girl."

Unable to think of a response, Satsuki held out her hand, "Excuse the intrusion sir, my name is Satsuki-"

He held up a hand to silence her and it was quite effective. "I know who you are Nakamura-san, your parents and I have done business together, but I didn't realize that my son and you also," He paused and looked past her into the room, "have business."

"No!" She found herself blurting out, her hand waving out before her as if to ward off his thoughts, "We haven't done any business together, I just came to visit him because he asked or more like demanded I come here and when I did he locked me into his room and ran off did you know your windows don't open from the inside." She felt lightheaded with all of the stress of the moment and found herself looking at anything but her boyfriends father.

"Well, I'll have to speak to Kyoya about locking young girls in his room." He turned around and began to head towards the stairs. "Come Nakamura-san, while we wait for my son to return allow me to treat you like a guest of the Hibari's should be treated."

Satsuki hesitantly followed after the elder Hibari, feeling slightly threatened by his promise of hospitality.

* * *

 _Yes for those of you wondering, this is happening around the same time the final battle is happening! I didn't want to put a civilian in the middle of that kind of fight and having her just waiting and worrying can get boring, so i decided on bringing in the parents!_

 _Thank you to everyone who left a review, just know these chapters are for you!_


	280. Chapter 280

**Target 280: Relationship**

Satsuki sipped at her tea, shifting uncomfortably on the hard tamati floor. She didn't even realize how traditional Kyoya's house was since from the outside it looked so modern.

Kyoya's father sat across from her looking every part royalty in his black and silver yukata. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed his tea and for that she was grateful. She wasn't sure she could handle that piercing gaze of his for long. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

A few more minutes passed and she had finished her tea, but was too nervous to actually place it on the table, so she just cupped the cup in her hands, using it as a lifeline.

"How long have you known Kyoya, Nakamura-san?"

"I-I've known of Kyoya-kun for three years since he was the president of the disciplinary committee, I think everyone at school knew about him." She looked up at the elder Hibari and found him waiting for her to continue. "W-we didn't really talk or know each other until about a year ago."

She couldn't help but smile at the memories of when he terrorized her with his poor attempts at courting. Yeah he could've handled that a lot better too.

The elder Hibari clearing his throat broke her out of her memories, "What is your relationship with my son?"

Feeling her cheeks heat up Satsuki wasn't sure how to reply to that. They acted like a couple but the word girlfriend or boyfriend never came from Kyoya's lips but then again he didn't seem like the kind of person to make declarations of love or affection. She had to do a lot of reading between the lines.

She realized that the elder Hibari was still waiting for her reply and she forced her thoughts away from her undefined relationship with Kyoya and to the question at hand. She didn't want to lie to Kyoya's father, but she wasn't sure if Kyoya wanted his dad to know their exact relationship.

Meeting his sharp gaze, she finally replied. "We're...close."

* * *

 _I'm glad you guys are excited to meet the father hibari. I had such a hard time deciding what kind of personality I wanted his parents to have, but I'm still working on it!_


	281. Chapter 281

**Target 281**

"Hibari-san, thank you for your hospitality but I should get going." Satsuki began to stand but the piercing grey eyes looking into her soul stopped her.

"I believe in taking a step back when dealing with my children and their decisions. My wife and I have never stopped Kyoya from taking any action that he chooses because we believe he learns best from experience rather than instruction." Satsuki had a feeling she knew what he was implying. "If my son's decision to lock up the only girl he is 'close' to backfires on him, perhaps he'll learn from that experience."

She couldn't argue with that, but she knew that locking people up against their will was wrong and she didn't needed her parents to tell her that. But Kyoya was the kind of person that didn't listen to others, he was stubborn and if he wanted something he would do anything to get it regardless of the consequences. His parents would know that so instead of trying to fight their son for every bad decision they just let it happen.

Even one that would technically count as kidnapping and imprisonment.

She reluctantly settled back down and watched as the elder Hibari poured her another cup of tea.


	282. Chapter 282

**Target 282**

"What do you do Hibari-san?" She asked after a while. While he seemed to be content sitting in silence and staring out into the garden, she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

"I do a lot of things." He teased, "Though I assume you mean my occupation."

Blushing, she nodded.

"I used to do a few odd jobs here or there but ever since we had our children I've opted to stay home while my wife is off doing business." He replied, "I've found peace in doing nothing."

So he was a stay at home dad.

She wondered if the business he had with her parents was accounting related or something more illegal. She didn't feel courageous enough to ask, unsure how the question would be received and how she would feel about the answer.

Instead she picked up her full cup of tea and took a sip.


	283. Chapter 283

**Target 283**

Satsuki and Kyoya's dad were in the middle of a game of shogi when the door to the parlor opened, revealing a slightly ruffled Kyoya.

"Welcome home Kyoya."

"Otosan." Kyoya nodded at his father, but turned his eyes to Satsuki who was glaring at him. "Satsuki."

"We must finish this another time, Nakamura-san." The elder Hibari said, "It seems my son has come to face the consequences of his actions."

Getting up Satsuki bows to him, "Thank you for your hospitality Hibari-san."

She then turned and walked past Kyoya, who was strangely tense at her approach.

* * *

 _My internet decided it was going to be troublesome today._


	284. Chapter 284

**Target 284**

A firm but gentle grasp on her arm stopped her from opening up the front door. "What did my father do?"

Satsuki glared over her shoulder at Kyoya, who, for the first time in her life, seemed to have his feathers ruffled. "He let me out of the room you locked me in." She replied, turning to look at him. "Which by the way is not okay." He didn't reply and that made her temper flare even higher. She felt herself tremble as she tried to contain the anger, the urge to yell at him. "Kyoya you-"

She cut herself off and pulled her arm out of his grasp. She didn't want to deal with this right now, but they needed to talk.

Taking a deep breath she reached towards him and took his hand, "Come with me."

* * *

After a much needed winter vacation, I am back and hopefully going to end this story by the end of this month!


	285. Chapter 285

**Target 285**

It took two days for the majority of the mafia that had gathered at Tsuna's house to go home. She wasn't really counting on the ones recovering the hospital but it seemed like whatever threat was hanging over their heads was now over.

In just those two days things were surprisingly going back to normal, Tsuna was late for class again, Enma didn't do his homework, and Gokudera was at second place on the exams. Everything seemed to be perfect...well almost.

With graduation coming up the stress of high school entrance exams were plaguing all of the third years, but it was weighing on Satsuki's mind the most.

She wasn't sure if she would be joining many of her friends at Namimori High and just the thought of it made her hesitate. Before the events of this year she knew what she wanted, get into a good high school, go to a good college and get a job she could be comfortable with. Never had she thought having friends would make her rethink her future.

Letting out a sigh she slumped in her chair as she stared at the acceptance letter from Senjin High Private Academy.

What was she going to do…

* * *

yes i did skip over the 'talk,' because I had a full days of writers block trying to put into words what I was thinking, but it'll show in later chapters.

thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it means so much to me!

forgive the mistakes, i'm still trying to get back into the groove of writing.


	286. Chapter 286

**Target 286**

"Have you thought about which high school you'll be going to Tsuna?" Satsuki resisted the urge to look up at Yamamoto's question. They were studying in Tsuna's room for their final exams and it made sense that this question was brought up. Makoto and Mai, her other friends, had been discussing this for weeks, but they didn't have mafia things to worry about.

"Even though my grades have gone up thanks to Reborn and Satsuki-chan, I think Namimori High is where I'm going."

"Oh that's great, we'll still be together, isn't that great." Yamamoto smiled.

"Of course I'll be with you boss, I'll follow you anywhere!" Gokudera declared passionately and Satsuki rolled her eyes at his predictable response.

Laughing nervously, Tsuna turned towards her, "How about you Satsuki-chan?"

Maybe it was her silence that gave her away, or the fact that she couldn't look any of them in the eye, but after a minute it was Yamamoto who spoke up, letting out his signature carefree laugh.

"Satsuki-chan probably got a lot of invitations from very high end schools, she is the smartest person in our school."

"Are you going to a different school Satsuki-chan?" Tsuna asked.

She could feel all three pairs of eyes staring at her.

It was now or never right.

* * *

Suspense...

 _Don't kill me._


	287. Chapter 287

**Target 287**

With graduation right around the corner Satsuki felt like ripping her hair out with the amount of stress she was under at the moment. This morning she woke up to a letter addressed to her in the mailbox, it was unmarked on the outside but it was very clearly signed Hibari on the inside.

The letter read:

 _Nakamura-san,_

 _Your last visit while under extremely unusual circumstances was entirely too short for me to express the hospitality that is deserved for a guest of the Hibari family. It would be a pleasure for both my wife and myself to invite you over for dinner tonight. I apologize for the short notice but with my wife's busy schedule this is the only evening she'll be free and she is eager to meet the young lady that holds her only child's affection. It is not a formal event so please do not worry about dressing a certain way. We just wish to get to know you a bit better and make a formal apology for our son's earlier behavior._

 _Hibari_

 _P.S. It would be in both our best interest if you did not tell Kyoya about the evenings plans._

She wasn't sure why but the idea of meeting Kyoya's mom scared her more than she thought possible. She could only imagine what kind of woman gave birth to the monster that was her boyfriend...maybe that was a bit rude…

"Mom." Satsuki called out to her mother.

"Yes."

"I won't need dinner tonight." It didn't seem like she had the option to refuse.

* * *

Honestly I had a difficult time picking names and personalities for Kyoya's parents, personally I haven't read any fics with Kyoya's parents making a appearance so I had to think hard about how to portray them.

I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	288. Chapter 288

288

Kyoya's mother was just like she had imagined, which surprised her a lot.

The woman was tall with pitch black straight hair that was cut just below her chin. She was wearing diamond earrings that complimented her perfectly proportioned face. Her lips, much like her son's, had a thin upper with a fuller lower but were painted a bright red, standing out against her pale skin. She was dressed in a smart looking, perfectly tailored pant suit, her dark eyes were watching her, like a hawk watching its prey.

Almost like a carnivore looking at a herbivore…

Oh.

Without having even talked to the woman, Satsuki now knew that Hibari got his current disposition from his mother and from not his equally intimidating father.

"Hibari-san." She bowed in greeting and missed the way the older woman shared a glance with her smiling husband.

"Come in Nakamura-san."

* * *

Not updating the last two days even though I had those chapters written was on me. So let me do a double update today!


	289. Chapter 289

**289**

"Forgive my forwardness Nakamura-san but what are your intentions with my son." The cool voice of Kyoya's mother broke the silence that had fallen over dinner, which by the way, Kyoya was conveniently absent from.

Satsuki almost choked on the rice she had just swallowed at the question. "W-What?" She managed to cough out.

Her intentions? Did she even have intentions? Isn't that usually the question asked of the boy? Shouldn't her parents be asking that of Kyoya since he was the one who approached her?

"I will rephrase the question then. Nakamura-san do you intend to continue this relationship with my son or is this just the effects of blossoming puberty." Her eyes were trained on Satsuki, waiting for the teenagers answer.

Satsuki glanced over at Kyoya's dad who was looking at her with less intensity, but nodded at her to answer.

She wasn't sure what Kyoya's mother wanted to hear. Was there even a right answer to that kind of question, and boy was it forward.

She didn't want to lie to them and say that they were going to be together forever considering she still hadn't told Kyoya that she was going to another school, or that it was in another city. Maybe the truth…

"To be honest with you, when this whole relationship began I believed that Kyoya-kun had it out for me. I thought I was being bullied and I didn't like him very much. Me and my friends and Kyoya-kun have been through a lot together and those events changed my impression of him. It wasn't all for the better, he still scares me sometimes but I still like him." She paused for a second to collect her thoughts, and found Kyoya's mother staring at her expectantly.

"We are both too young to be making lifelong commitments, but I think if we both put some effort into it, we could be something bigger than a middle school romance."

The older woman leaned forward, a frown on her red lips. "Then why haven't you told him that you're moving to another city."

* * *

It's really hard to imagine parents for that monster...


	290. Chapter 290

**290**

It didn't shock Satsuki as much to hear Kyoya's mom say that, she exuded strong and powerful vibes that could probably get her any information she wanted.

"I haven't told most of my friends." She replied, "I was going to tell him but I haven't been able to find a moment of peace with graduation coming up, plus I don't think it would change anything."

"Why do you believe that?" It was the first time Kyoya's father spoke and he seemed genuinely interesting in hearing the answer.

"Kyoya doesn't like being tied down or restricted in any way. He would understand better than others that I need to do what is best for me without worrying about others."

The silence stretched for a few seconds before Kyoya's mother smiled at her, "Beautifully said my dear. Now will you please go into the other room and untie my son, he is missing dinner."

"W-What?"


	291. Chapter 291

**291**

If she learned one thing about Kyoya's family it was that they were dangerous. She was having some doubts about whether she should be happy she had Kyoya's mothers approval because it all felt wrong.

What kind of parents hogties their son into listening to a private conversation...but in a way she was glad for that since she no longer had to tell Kyoya about her leaving. He didn't seem to bring it up after she had untied him. He just begrudgingly sat there and ate, glaring at his mother who carried on a normal conversation afterwards.

She was headed downstairs for breakfast when she heard her fathers hushed voice.

"They sent a fucking marriage contract."

"Isn't that great dear." Her mother giggled. Not bothering to keep her voice down at all.

A marriage contract? What-

"This is too early, I need to have a talk with Kayako."

So that was Kyoya's mothers name, Kayako...like the monster ghost lady from that one scary movie...

Over the next five minutes Satsuki clutching her aching stomach as she laid on the stairs laughing her ass off. The stress of the entire week seeming to leave her unable to move for several minutes.

"Are you alright Satsuki?" Her fathers concerned voice called up the stairs, but she wasn't able to respond, her body having no air to form words.

* * *

I just want you to know that the Grudge scared me and my lil brother so much when we were kids that for most of my childhood I was afraid to shower without having the bathroom door open. Now I watch scary movies on the regular.

Anyway. I picked a name for mama Hibari. It was very hard.


	292. Chapter 292

**292**

"Just because finals are over doesn't mean you can relax! As young people entering high school you need to learn that having too much fun can be dangerous to your health…"

Like most of the students in class, Satsuki started to zone out as her sensei ranted on and on about the dangers of youth. Looking out of the window she watched as a familiar yellow bird flew by and a second later a familiar storm flamed cat.

"Uri!" She snapped her attention back to Gokudera who had sprang up from his chair, knocking his desk to the ground.

"Gokudera-kun what is the meanin-"

Ignoring the teacher, Gokudera ran to the open window on the third floor and began to open it. "Uri!"

"You can't jump out the window Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried, running towards the Italian as he tried to jump out the window.

"Don't worry boss it won't take too long!" Gokudera replied as he tried to escape from Tsuna's hold.

"Gokudera, Sawada go back to your seats this instant!"

"Gokuder-kun stop!" Tsuna cried out as everyone in the class began to laugh.


	293. Chapter 293

**293**

"No Satsuki-chan what are we going to do without you in high school!" Makoto and a few of her classmates cried out. The graduation ceremony had just ended and everyone was saying their goodbyes or promises to meet up in the summer.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine, you'll probably find someone else to help you guys study." She laughed, but felt a bit warmed at the thought that people will miss her.

"It's not that, didn't you hear Hibari-san is moving up to the High School now." Makoto hissed, "He's going to terrorize us there now!"

Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at their distress. Of course she knew, his mother had announced it during their dinner together.

 _"I will not allow you to have a boyfriend in middle school while you're in high school Satsuki-chan. Rest assured my son will also be finishing his secondary schooling alongside you."_

Kyoya didn't look happy with being told what to do, but he didn't protest against it. His mom must be really scary for him to just accept her verdict. She really didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine."

"How am I supposed to find a boyfriend now with the disciplinary committee breathing over my shoulder!" Ritsu complained.

"I think you mean down your neck." Someone corrected.

"I know what I said!" She snapped back.

"Guys you should focus on your school work and-" She was interrupted by Makoto.

"Says the girl who already has a boyfriend."

"Hey!" Satsuki pouted, "That's not fair."


	294. Chapter 294

**294**

Now that she knew about her parents real jobs, they didn't try disguise their absences from her anymore. They didn't exactly tell her what they were doing but she was fine with that. She was in her living room laying in front of a fan when a letter flew in from the open garden doors.

 _Satsuki Nakamura_

 _You have been invited to join in the Vongola Families summer games._

 _Arrive at the Sawada residence in ten minutes._

 _Signed_

 _Reborn._

Smiling she quickly got up and gathered her things before heading towards Tsuna's house. No doubt an evening of craziness was waiting for her.


	295. Chapter 295

**295**

The summer went by in the blink of an eye and Satsuki had told herself she wasn't going to cry when move in day finally arrived for her new school. She had done so well, saying goodbye to her friends at the party they had thrown for her the night before.

Her resolve crumbled when her parents pulled up in front of the dormitory and there stood the entirety of her Vongola family. The tears began to fall even before she stepped out of the car. She had known she was going to miss them, she had expected it but seeing them staring at her from in front of her new dorm, four hours away from Namimori was too much.

When gentle hands finally pulled her out of the car she stared at the blurry faces of her family.

"Why are you crying dumb ass, you should be happy." Gokudera grumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the crying teen in front of him.

Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at his disgruntled face, "I am happy."

"Then stop crying, the boss didn't come here to see your ugly fa-"

Haru swiftly kicked the bomber in the shin, "That's not how you talk to a girl Gokudera-kun!"

The tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

 _We are almost done with the story, chapter 300 will be the last chapter but do not fear, there is always more Reborn content in the works since it seems the community is shrinking by the day and I loved this show too much to stop. Let me know if there is a Reborn character you want to see a fic for and who knows, maybe your choice will be my next story!_


	296. Chapter 296

**296**

"Don't worry about your things," Reborn said from his placed on Tsuna's shoulder, "the others will bring it in."

Nodding, Satsuki attempted to wipe some of the tears away from her face. "I should go check in and get my room assignment."

"No need, I already did it." Reborn held out two shining bronze keys.

She was one hundred percent sure that Reborn shouldn't have her room keys, or be able to check in for her, but she knew enough by now to not question him.

Just go with it, she told herself and followed Reborn and Tsuna to her new room.

Seeing the door from the outside, Satsuki already knew she wasn't supposed to have this room. Entering the room and being greeted with a living room and kitchen only cemented that idea.

"I-um."

"The Vongola own this school Satsuki-chan and a member of the tenth bosses inner circle is treated with utmost respect." Reborn said, "You will have one roommate," A familiar purple haired girl stepped out from the hallway and smiled shyly at her.

"Welcome home Satsuki-chan." Chrome said.

Smiling in relief at the familiar face, Satsuki ran over and pulled the thinner girl into a tight hug. She wouldn't be completely alone here.

"I'm so happy to see you Chrome-chan!" She laughed as the other girl hesitantly returned the embrace.


	297. Chapter 297

**297**

Satsuki would never ask Haru to risk her life for her, but the bubbly teen seemed determined to do it. It started a week after she had moved in; Haru sent her a text, it was a single image of her boyfriend sleeping on what she imagined was the roof of the high school building.

The next day she got another text, this one of Kyoya on a second floor windowsill, staring off into the distance.

This continued for a few weeks, just Haru sending her pictures of Kyoya from a distance, which was probably the only thing that kept Haru's phone from being crushed. After a while though Haru got bolder, the image was closer and closer and while Satsuki warned her to stop, Haru of course didn't listen.

"Haru will make sure Satsuki-chan doesn't miss her boyfriend, no matter how scary he is. Haru will always be on the side of true love!"

Was the response she got back. Well Haru was smart, she would learn one way or another.

There was a close up picture from behind, of Kyoya running after what looked like Tsuna and Yamamoto.

After a few days, there was a picture of Kyoya looking directly at the camera from his perch of the second story window. It followed by a picture of him jumping down from the second story, then another picture of him running towards the camera. There was a blurry picture of the school gates and Satsuki could infer this was Haru running away.

She owed Haru a lot of cake when she went home for winter break.

* * *

With this story coming to a close, I do have other projects in the works, but are their any pairings you guys would be interested in seeing? Let me know!


	298. Chapter 298

**298**

Dressed in only a towel from her recent bath, Satsuki stepped into the hallway only to find Mukuro Rokudo standing outside of Chromes room.

Brown eyes met mismatched ones and she resisted the urge to scream at him. Chrome had revealed to her that even though Murkuro and her had made up after he had abandoned her, he still didn't want her anywhere near him. Tsuna had confessed to her that Mukuro was doing this for Chrome's safety but boy was it still infuriating, especially seeing the sadness in Chrome's eyes whenever she talked about this creep.

He leered at her, a perverted smirk growing on his lips but she interrupted him before he could speak.

"We both know you're not here to see me in a towel," She said, too tired from midterms to deal with his half-assed excuses. "Why don't you stop being a coward and go talk to her, even if she's asleep, seeing you would make her happy."

He didn't respond right away, and from what she did know about him he always had a comeback, so it was a bit awkward standing there as they stared at each other.

"You're awfully brave for someone who doesn't have their boyfriend around to protect her." He sneered.

"I don't need a man to protect me Mukuro-san, Chrome is enough." She retorted, "Now will you either go talk to her or go sulk somewhere other than our dorm room."

"Make me."

Rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath. "CHROME!"

Mismatched eyes widened as he quickly faded into mist just as the door pulled open revealing a wide eyed Chrome.

"Satsuki-chan what's wrong?" She asked, looking around the hall for any danger.

"Sorry I thought I saw a bug."


	299. Chapter 299

**299**

"...they thought he was trying to be a bad boy but then he actually grabbed one and threatened to throw her out the window!" Kyoko giggled, "That's when the girls stopped trying to ask him out or give him any letters."

Of course he threatened to throw a potential admirer out the window. It wasn't a normal response to a confession but it did help put her heart at ease. She wasn't someone who got jealous easy, but it was nice knowing Kyoya wasn't eyeing other girls.

She had texted him a few times during the semester but he barely responded to any if not most of them. After a while she got busier and stopped texting him altogether. She thought she would feel a bit nervous about Kyoya not replying to her but surprisingly enough she didn't mind. She understood he wasn't the kind to do so.

She had been home for two days now for the winter break and hadn't seen any sign of him yet.

"Why do we have to talk about that buzzkill right now?" Gokudera snapped, "Why don't you go sing and get your mind off of that idiot." He tossed the microphone at her.

Rolling her eyes at him, Satsuki got to her feet and made sure to pick a song she knew Gokudera hated.

* * *

Tomorrow the final chapter of demanding will be posted! If there is a character you'd want to see a story on, let me know!


	300. Chapter 300

**300**

Grey eyes met brown and Satsuki's breath hitched as she stopped walking, causing Yamamoto to bump into her.

"Sorry Sat-oh." The now taller teen gripped her shoulders as he steadied himself. "Why don't you go ahead, I'll let the others know you have other plans."

Blushing a bit, she thanked Yamamoto and moved towards Kyoya across the street.

The fluttery feeling in her stomach got stronger the closer she got to him. His expression didn't change but if she was paying any attention to the rest of him, she'd notice his hand twitching at his side, as if it wanted to reach towards her.

Stopping in front of him, Satsuki realized she had to look up at him. He had gotten taller.

"You got taller." She smiled nervously.

He smiled at her, "Are you sure you didn't get shorter."

She blinked at him, did he just...tease her.

"I did not!" She responded heatedly. "I also grew an inch!"

His eyes looked her over slowly, committing her to memory it seemed. She could feel his gaze and it made her face a bright red. She couldn't handle his gaze and instead gently cupped his face until he was looking at her.

"You're making it weird." She smiled nervously.

"Hm." He seemed to be saying that he dared anyone to say that to him out loud.

Rolling her eyes she let go of him and pulled out a present wrapped in white paper with yellow birds on it. "I got you, or rather I made you something."

He took the gift from her and unwrapped it within seconds revealing a black scarf and mittens.

"I had some free time and I didn't know what I could buy you so I thought maybe something useful." She said, watching him with growing adoration as he wrapped the scarf around his neck and put on the mittens.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you." His warm breath brushing against the shell of her ear, sending goosebumps down her arm.

"Ah, no problem, I'm glad you liked it."

Wordlessly he held out his hand and she took it. They walked down the streets of Namimori until they reached the shrine. There were a few people already there, knowing that this was a good place to watch the fireworks, including her own friends that pretended to not see her. Bless their hearts.

They sat down a few yards away from the others and within minutes the fireworks began. They were so pretty and it took her a minute to notice that Kyoya was staring at her, not the fireworks.

Giving him a questioning look, she sat frozen as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips, her eyes wide open as he continued to look at her.

"Welcome home." He murmured against her lips.

Her eyes began to water at his sweet words and she resisted the urge to break out into tears. Instead she leaned forward and pressed another kiss against his lips.

"I'm home." She managed to say just before all hell broke loose.

"No Lambo don't!" Tsuna's voice cried out.

"Lambo no!" IPin cried.

"Ewwww they're kissing!" Lambo cried out as he ran towards them.

Perhaps too distracted with the idea of biting their audience to death, Kyoya didn't notice the familiar purple bazooka flying through the air, swallowing Satsuki up.

In her place stood a woman with long, curled, brown hair wearing a red and gold fit and flare dress with golden heels. In her hands was a cake that had Merry Christmas written across it. She looked a bit confused as she took in the younger faces of her friends across from her. Her lips were a bright red as they fell into a pout.

"I was in the middle of something Lambo-kun." She said in a smooth, but slightly scolding tone.

"Lambo wants cake from the pretty lady." Lambo began to jump towards her.

"Lambo no!" I-Pin grabbed the struggling cow baby.

"S-Satsuki-chan?" Tsuna stared at her with wide brown eyes and Kyoya with narrowed grey.

"Tsu-kun!" The older version of their friend smiled warmly. "You're so small!" Tsuna blushed at the comment, as she turned her eyes to Kyoya. "Ahh!" Her smile got wider, "You were so adorable back then."

"Return the Satsuki from this time." Kyoya snapped, the darkness hiding the slight tint of color at the top of his ears.

"Well that's going to be another…" She looked at the dainty watch in her wrist, "nine minutes. Don't worry she showed up in the middle of a Vongola Christmas party, she'll be safe."

 _Meanwhile ten years in the future…_

As the smoke cleared Satsuki found the older forms of all her friends staring directly at her...it was unnerving.

"Uh...Hello." She smiled awkwardly at them.

A older and taller Gokudera smacked the teenage Lambo in the back of the head. "You idiot, why don't you ever learn to stop using that thing!"

"I didn't do it!" Lambo cried, "The younger me did it!"

"Now now Gokudera, it's not Lambo's fault." Yamamoto grinned. "You were so cute back then Satsuki-chan."

Blushing at the older Yamamoto's compliment, Satsuki got to her feet with the help of the older Haru. "If only Hibari-san was here, he is going to be so jealous that we saw you and not him." She laughed.

"Why don't you have some food while you wait for the effects to end." A very regal looking Tsuna smiled at her, but there was something off in his gaze and it made her smile fade. He seemed to notice and beckoned her closer. "You've always been so sharp Satsuki, but don't worry, it's nothing serious."

"Nakamura let me get a picture." Ryohei said, pulling out his phone, "I'll send it to the bastard and see if he'll show up."

"I'll put down five hundred that he comes." Gokudera said.

"Five that he doesn't." Yamamoto grinned.

"You're on."

"Don't mind them," Tsuna said, rolling his eyes at his guardians words. "Tell me have you started your second year yet?"

"No, I just finished the first semester of the first year. Why?"

"Just curious, that's the first time we all go to Italy." He looked over her quickly, "I can't tell how old you are at this point, you just seem so young."

"We were all young when this started." She replied, "I don't think you should feel bad about that."

He smiled warmly at her, "I'll try."

"Well times up." Yamamoto grinned triumphantly.

"There's still twenty seconds." Gokudera snapped.

"You should move over here Satsuki-chan." Lambo said, moving her to an empty five feet of space in the room, "We wouldn't want our Satsuki-chan to drop the cake when she gets back."

"It was nice seeing you all." She said, and began to wave bye at them as the door to the room slammed open revealing the tall, adult version of Kyoya. Narrowed grey eyes zeroed in on her and he began to move towards her just as PHOOF.

As the smoke cleared the adult Satsuki, holding a half eaten cake returned. Her face brightening at the sight of her fiance.

"Kyoya did you decide to join us?" She asked.

"What happened to the cake?" Lambo questioned.

"Hand over the money Yamamoto."

"Ha! Like a true man you came running!" Ryohei laughed, before immediately ducking as Kyoya's tonfa flew over his head.

"Hey no fighting!" Satsuki cried out moving slightly forward but losing her footing on the curled up rug, dropping the cake.

"The cake!" Lambo cried.

"I actually don't have the money on me right now." Yamamoto laughed, "How about a IOU?"

"I was just teasing you Kyoya!" Ryohei said, but the gloves were on his hands as he dodged and parried Kyoya's strikes.

"No! Haru worked all day on that cake!"

"You do this every time, pay up or I'll blow you away!" Gokudera snapped.

Tsuna sighed as he watched the chaos unfold around him. At least Kyoko-chan wasn't here to witness the fall of the great vongola family.

"Did someone say cake?"

"Mukuro!" Satsuki said excitedly. "You made it!"

Grey eyes turned away from the boxer and to their new prey. Without a second's hesitation, Kyoya jumped onto the table of food, knocking it over as he pushed himself across the room and within range of the mist user.

"What a passionate welcome Vongola tenth, I'll remember this."

* * *

Well this has been an amazing journey, I hope you all enjoyed following me along and putting up with the random hiatus's. None of this would've been possible without the encouragement of your reviews, particularly ilovecartoonsgirl, ACasualPotato, plume228, ahyeon, xenocanaan you guys have been encouraging me continuously and I smile every time I see your name in the review.

Thanks to everyone else for leaving reviews because in all honesty you didn't have to but you did and that means the world to me. Just saying good job encouraged me to write more and actually finish this fic, thank you all so much and I hope this story filled whatever need drove you to it in the first place.

As for what I'll be doing next, there are a few things. If there is a character you want to see a story for, let me know.

Luna De Sol- is a Xanxus/Oc fic that has three chapters out right now and I'm working on more as we speak/read.

Forget- Mukuro/OC there is one chapter out still working on it.

If you all want more Satsuki/Hibari in your life, then no need to fret, I'm not done with them either.

Starring Role: A more mature story focused on the relationship between two adults that have a one night stand. This story is short but complete, go ahead and check it out if you haven't already.

Undercover: A brand new story staring Satsuki and Mukuro. I want to get to a halfway point before I start publishing it here.


End file.
